Remise en question
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Batting For The Other Team" par Mystic Rains ; "Tsuruga-san, nous n'avons jamais entendu la moindre broutille sur votre vie sentimentale : je pense parler au nom de toutes vos fans qui s'interrogent à travers l'archipel… seriez-vous gay ?"
1. L'Accusation

**L'accusation**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**Note de l'Auteur : Pas à moi, sauf l'intrigue farfelue. J'oublie toujours de le dire.**

**Mise à jour : Tentative de parcourir l'histoire et d'en corriger les erreurs flagrantes que j'ai posté dans ma hâte de publier cette histoire. Je vous prie de me pardonner. Plus loin dans l'histoire j'aurai un bêta.**

L'air dans le studio crépita.Le public était assis, figé et stupéfait, fixant le magnifique gentleman aux longues jambes et habillé de bon goût comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Des caméras de direct se mirent à bouger pour encadrer les deux seules personnes sur le plateau. Le faible son des criquets brisa l'atmosphère des plus lourdes et rappela à l'homme de prendre la parole.

« Je suis navré. Pourriez-vous répéter ? » Sa voix était légèrement glaciale, mais l'animatrice blonde ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle hocha la tête et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Tsuruga-san, vous êtes monté pour la première fois sur scène il y a trois ans. Depuis lors, vous avez été le Lauréat Numéro Un Japonais trois fois de suite, l'Homme le Mieux Habillé de l'Année, le Plus Beau Sourire, le Meilleur Parti pour les Adolescentes, » dit-elle en cochant tous ses titres un à un avec ses doigts bien manucurés, « et bien plus encore, cependant nous n'avons jamais entendu la moindre broutille sur votre vie sentimentale. Vous vous rendez seul aux remises de prix, vous n'êtes jamais repéré dans les galas de célébrités, et je pense parler au nom de toutes vos fans qui s'interrogent à travers l'archipel… seriez-vous gay ? »

Son invité ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jingle de l'émission le coupa, signalant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps.

« Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, mesdames ! Je souhaite remercier Ren Tsuruga pour avoir accepté de nous parler ce soir. » Elle fit une pause pour s'incliner poliment vers lui. Ce à quoi il répondit par un signe de tête réticent. « Regardez-nous la prochaine fois, lorsque Sho Fuwa viendra parler de son nouveau single, _Confrontation !_ Passez tous une excellente soirée ! »

Le caméraman signala le début des crédits et le régisseur leur annonça que tout était bon. Les lumières se relevèrent, le public du studio se mit sur ses pieds en silence et s'égaya. Ils sortirent en échangeant des murmures dépressifs dans un quasi silence.

C'était un fait étrange pour Ren Tsuruga de les regarder partir. Habituellement après chaque émission comportant un public, les femmes se ruaient sur le plateau et la sécurité devait les contenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il souriait alors et se dirigeait vers la sortie tout en étant harceler pour signer des autographes sur ce bout de papier-ci, cette partie du corps-là... S'attendant à la même chose que lui, les agents de sécurité se jetèrent des regards confus de part et d'autre du garde-fou et en direction des rangées de sièges vides.

« Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu ensuite, Tsuruga-san ? » La jolie animatrice déplia ses longues jambes et passa de la simple chaise à la petite causeuse où il était toujours assis. « Je sors ce soir et j'aimerai énormément que vous soyez de la partie. » Elle lança ses boucles blondes par-dessus son épaule, sourit à son invité comme une aguicheuse et se rapprocha de lui.

Tsuruga se leva, lui offrant un sourire bouche fermée.

« J'ai peur que tout soit déjà organisé dans mon emploi du temps. Je dois toujours faire une séance-photo tardive. »

Elle produit un tss-tss de désapprobation et le regarda. Elle faisait la moue mais dans ses yeux résidait encore une étincelle de défi. « Pour une promo peut-être ? Un film sur les cow-boys, même ? »

« Tout simplement des prises pour une ligne de vêtements, » répondit Ren d'une voix mielleuse. Il avait toujours son sourire de gentleman, mais quelques lignes se craquelèrent. « Madame, je ne suis pas homosexuel, au cas où vous vous le demanderiez encore. »

« Oh non … je n'ai pas de doutes à ce propos, Tsuruga-san. C'est seulement ce que mon public voulait savoir, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai posé la question. » Ses lèvres maquillées d'un rose brillant s'étirèrent sur un sourire. Elle joignit ses mains comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas pu obtenir votre réponse. Pourquoi ne pas revenir une autre fois pour clarifier tout ça ? Vous êtes invité sur mon plateau à toute heure. »

Tsuruga-san fit un signe de tête hâtif, ne souhaitant pas dire quoi que ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter, et quitta le plateau. Il pouvait entendre les chuchotements des membres de l'équipe qui nettoyaient pour la prise du lendemain soir. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour Yashiro-san qui se mordait le poing et trainait des pieds pour être en même temps que Ren à la voiture. Le visage de l'acteur était rayonnant mais il était dans une humeur noire et paraissait prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes du studio avec ou sans son manager.

Fermant les portières, s'attachant, puis enfin de retour dans les sombres rues de Tokyo, Yashiro se tenait le ventre depuis qu'il était assis. Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à l'entretien, son regard virevolta dans l'habitacle avant qu'il ne ferme tout bonnement les yeux. Il savait que ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, mais il resta silencieux, se mordant la lèvre et retenant son souffle. Tsuruga garda son attention rivée à la route, mais alors qu'ils approchaient d'un feu rouge, il jeta un coup d'œil à son manager au teint bleuté. Il poussa un long soupir.

« Tu peux rire, Yashiro-san. »

La petite voiture de sports argent fut emplie de rires lorsque son manager laissa libre court à la cascade de gloussements qu'il retenait depuis un moment.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils s'imaginent que vous, Ren Tsuruga, le fantasme idéalisé des Japonaises, soyez gay ! »

Comme si le dire à haute voix le lui rappelait, Yashiro éclata de rire à nouveau, se tenant la poitrine et frappant le tableau de bord de son poing. Il oscilla d'avant en arrière sur le siège passager. « Hilarant, n'est-il pas ? » Ren prétendit rire légèrement de même tandis que son manager riait dans sa barbe.

« Qui crois-tu que la presse à scandales va désigner comme étant « mon amoureux secret », Yashiro-san ? » S'amusa Ren, alors que le feu passait au vert et que la voiture redémarrait.

« Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment. » Le fou rire de Yashiro se changea en gloussements. « N'importe quel pauvre gars qui vous tourne autour. »

« Et qui sera-t-il ? »

Il y eut une longue pause dans la voiture. Les rires s'interrompirent immédiatement.

« C'est exact, _Yukihito_ Yashiro. » Déclara simplement Ren.

« Je vous dis que rien de bon ne va ressortir si nous prenons en considération ce cancan sur une émission pareille. » Yashiro fourragea dans sa poche et commença à enfiler un gant chirurgical sur sa main gauche. « Je vais appeler LME. Vous n'avez pas eu la moindre chance de répondre, et leurs allégations vont enfler comme si c'était leur premier vrai repas. »

« Vous savez, » Commença Yashiro en réfléchissant, « si une source anonyme parlait à l'un de ces magazines et que vous invitiez _Kyoko-chan_ à … »

Tsuruga plaqua son pied sur la pédale de frein, stoppant au beau milieu de la chaussée. Plusieurs klaxons hargneux couvrirent les insultes que laissa échapper Yashiro lorsque le téléphone portable lui tomba des mains pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Il le rattrapa prestement de sa main gantée. L'ouvrant pour vérifier s'il marchait toujours, il soupira de soulagement.

Il se tourna vers Ren, qui gardait la voiture immobile. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Nous aurions pu causer un carambolage ! »

« Elle doit rester aussi éloignée de moi que possible pour les semaines à venir. » Tsuruga formula ses pensées rapidement. « J'ai besoin que toutes les fois où nous pourrions nous croiser soient décalées et que tous les repas que tu peux lui avoir conseillé de me préparer annulés. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Yashiro avait l'air franchement perdu. « Elle pourrait se tenir sous les projecteurs à vos côtés. Vous pourriez l'utiliser pour effacer toutes ces indécisions sur votre orientation sexuelle. Peut-être même pourriez-vous sauter le pas. Chacun y gagne ! » Ren regarda avec colère son manager qui se tût sur-le-champ.

« Kyoko-chan est une lycéenne. Pour certaines choses, elle est mineure et toujours à l'école. J'ai vu ce que les autres filles font à celles qui sont impliquées avec des célébrités. Ça mène à de méchants affrontements. Elle a probablement dû endurer tout ça sa vie durant. » Son regard se durcit à l'évocation de Sho Fuwa. « De plus, tu veux l'exposer au véritable monde du spectacle alors qu'elle n'a pas encore fait ses débuts officiels ? Elle est à LoveMe pour une raison. Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle acceptera ce travail ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle pourra même faire comme si elle appréciait mes caresses et mes baisers devant des centaines de caméras ? »

Yashiro baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, honteux désormais à l'idée d'utiliser Kyoko pour régler le problème. La première fois, ça semblait pourtant bien afin d'obliger Tsuruga à faire face à ses sentiments, mais il avait raison à propos des requins du monde à scandales. N'était-il pas un peu sorti de son champ d'action ? Ils la détruiront pour avoir le moindre ragot alors que l'innocence de Kyoko-chan a déjà été détruite une fois. Il bougea ses lèvres pour s'excuser, mais Ren leva la main pour le contraindre au silence.

« Yashiro-san… toi plus que quiconque me connais et ainsi que ce que je ressens pour elle. Je ne vais pas l'entrainer dans quelque chose où elle n'est pas prête. »

Son manager acquiesça puis ouvrit son portable. Kyoko ou pas, Yashiro devait faire avancer le schmilblick au plus vite. Un vrai manager n'était pas seulement quelqu'un qui prenait des rendez-vous, mais aussi s'occupait de la presse. Il était le manager du meilleur acteur de tout le Japon, et il avait le temps de se prouver qu'il était également le meilleur manager.

« Allo, c'est Yukihito Yashiro à l'appareil, le manager de Ren Tsuruga. Je voudrais parler d'une affaire qu'il serait possible de conclure ce soir … »

**N/A : Cette idée m'est venue et j'en ai ris longtemps. J'en ai presque fini avec ma première histoire complétée et j'aimerai travailler sur une romance plus burlesque.**

**Je vais probablement décider de continuer cette histoire s'il y a assez de reviewers qui accrochent et qui pensent que c'est une assez bonne fiction pour la commenter. Au minimum je pense que le fil-conducteur est drôlement amusant.**


	2. Les Médias

**Les Médias**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

_Kyoko le frappa à la poitrine avec son petit poing, des larmes rondes coulant de ses cils d'un noir d'encre. Ren baissa les yeux vers elle, abasourdi._

_« Je vous en prie, dites que ce n'est pas vrai, Tsuruga-san. Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Mogami-san ? Je ne comprends pas. » Il attrapa ses poignets et les maintint immobiles. Ses pleurs ne stoppaient pas et elle se contorsionna pour s'écarter de lui tout en regardant le sol._

_« Je sais que je ne suis qu'une kohai, mais je pensais que nous pourrions avoir quelque chose de spécial. » Il fut frappé par l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. «N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Je vous en prie ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! »_

_« Lui ? Qui ça ? Explique-toi je t'en prie… »_

_Un rire tonitruant éclata de derrière et Ren sentit qu'on le tirait par le col. Il essaya de se saisir d'elle de nouveau mais il ne pouvait qu'effleurer ses poignets tandis qu'il commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Ren se retourna et vit Sho qui lui souriait avec un pétillement dans les yeux. C'était le même genre de sourire que Mizuki réservait à Katsuki dans les scènes touchantes de Dark Moon. Ren tituba en arrière, frappé d'horreur._

_« C'est bon, Kuon-chan, » Sho l'attrapa par la taille et se rapprocha de lui. « Tu peux lui dire … » Ren essaya de le repousser, mais Sho avait une plus ferme prise qu'il n'aurait dû. Ren retourna vivement sa tête et regarda Kyoko lever sa main pour essuyer ses larmes._

_« Attends ! Mogami-san ? » Elle lui donna un regard encore plus triste puis se mit à courir dans la noirceur qui les entourait désormais. Il sentit Sho se blottir contre son dos alors qu'il se tordait pour se libérer._

_« Non ! NON ! »_

« Kyoko ! » Ren se mit sur son séant sur son lit, sa main tendue dans l'air. Sa respiration était rapide et inégale tandis que son pyjama était trempé de transpiration. Son bras s'abaissant lentement, il le bougea pour essuyer la sueur sur son visage.

Enervé à cause de cette inconscience ridicule, il prit ses draps de soie et les jeta à l'autre bout du large lit. Ren balança ses longues jambes par-dessus bord, s'asseyant avec sa tête entre elles. En se tournant, il regarda l'horloge entre ses mèches noires. _5h03_ scintillait à la lueur verte de la LED. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être levé, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se rendorme après _ça_.

Ren se mit sur ses pieds et commença à déboutonner sa chemise humide. Il pensa prendre un bon travail matinal, prendre une douche puis peut-être se faire du café. Mogami-san lui avait acheté un percolateur la dernière fois qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite, et la boisson caféinée avait bien meilleur goût que les marques d'instantanées qu'il utilisait jusque là. Il sourit en la revoyant lui expliquer comment ça fonctionnait avant de partir.

Se souvenant du rêve, Ren soupira et lança la chemise sur le lit. Ce sourire sur le visage de Fuwa l'avait fait frissonner. Ça allait être une longue journée bien fatigante, il le sentait déjà. Il se rendit au dojo en train, certain qu'une très longue séance lui changerait les idées.

Vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleu clair et d'un polo bleu marine déboutonné, Ren se tenait près de la cuisinière. Il pouvait sentir le café se fait moudre et il eut un sourire pour lui-même. Il débattit à propos de prendre également un petit-déjeuner, mais toute la nourriture dans le frigo était soit gâchée soit hors de portée avec ses compétences culinaires. Il fit courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux humides avant de saisir la poignée de la cafetière pour se servir une tasse de café noir.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna et Ren regarda sa montre. Il était seulement sept heures et demie, bien trop tôt pour avoir des visiteurs. Il était convenu qu'il passerait prendre Yashiro dans plus d'une heure. Il se saisit du mug fumant et marcha lentement vers la porte.

A peine quelques personnes savaient où il vivait. C'était un secret très bien gardé : autrement, il se retrouverait pourchassé par la presse et ses fans. Ça ne pourrait être que quelques visages accueillants… ou le président. Il fronça les sourcils à l'idée que ce soit Lory. Il n'apportait habituellement que des problèmes.

« Dépêchez, Tsuruga, dépêchez … » La voix étouffée de Yashiro s'élevait derrière la porte, sur un ton impatient. Au lieu de jeter un coup d'œil par le judas, Ren déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Son manager s'y engouffra et la claqua derrière lui avec rapidité.

« Yashiro-san… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Ren offrit à son visiteur un regard perplexe, déviant de sa question première. Ce dernier était dans ses habits coutumiers. Son costume était gris et repassé. Sa chemise était fraiche et blanche, avec une cravate élégante passée autour de son cou. La chose étrange était le visage de Yashiro. Il avait deux bandanas sur la tête. L'un était sous ses yeux et lui couvrait la figure tandis que le second était placé juste au-dessus de ses yeux et casqué le haut de son crâne.

Au vu de l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur, Yashiro se redressa de toute sa hauteur et retira les bouts de tissu.

« Je ne voulais pas être vu me rendant ici. » Yashiro traça son chemin jusqu'au raffiné sofa moderne pour s'y asseoir. Il soupira puis fouilla dans son attaché-case. Extrayant une pleine poignée de magazines, il étala la presse à scandales sur la table basse. Toutes les couvertures montraient diverses photos de Ren d'une façon ou d'une autre, soit en costume ou sur le tapis rouge. Les titres étaient tous dans de vifs dégradés de rose.

« Tsuruga Ren, célibataire ou célébrant les hommes ? »

« L'homme numéro un du Japon fait la chasse à l'homme ! »

« Indiscrétion : l'amoureux GAY secret de Tsuruga ! »

Le visage de Tsuruga se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Yashiro ne put résister à un gloussement, bien qu'un peu sarcastique, sur son compte.

« Ils sont tous comme ça, Tsuruga-san. Ils ont tous d'_anonymes_ comptes avec vos amours homosexuels, diverses expressions de doutes de la part de fans, et des photos de vous dans vos habits de designers. C'est comme si vous choisissiez vos vêtements vous-même au détriment des designers. Vous ne pouvait pas être surpris de la vitesse de l'industrie. » Il s'arrêta pour humer l'air. « … C'est du café que je sens ? J'étais debout à 4h30 afin de pouvoir attraper les camionnettes faisant leur tournée. Puis-je en avoir ? »

Sur un hochement de tête de Ren, Yashiro se mit sur ses pieds et vola jusqu'à la cuisine pour une tasse. Prenant sa place sur le sofa, Ren s'assit et compulsa les magazines.

Comme Yashiro l'avait dit, les journaux étaient pleins de lui. Il y avait des photos de face, yeux censurés, citant qu'il avait été vu quittant des love hôtels avec des hommes. Ils remettaient en question son bon goût en matière d'habillement, ses manières de gentleman et même sa coupe de cheveux.

Feuilletant l'un des magazines au hasard, il tomba sur une photo en double page qui ne le représentait pas. A la place, c'était l'image d'un adolescent en surpoids avec des lunettes étroites, une peau marquée par l'acné ainsi que des cheveux coupés à l'arraché. Au-dessus du titre, il lut « L'amoureux secret de Tsuruga ! » Le Tsuruga en question haussa les sourcils de surprise et se retrouva à lire le magazine.

« Tsuruga Ren, une star parmi les hommes, est habituellement vu tout seul en public. Mais qu'en est-il en privé ? Nous avons utilisés nos ressources spéciales pour fouiner dans sa vie privée et vous dévoiler qu'il est rarement vu sans un homme. Yashiro Yukihito. Nous avons été capables de nous procurer l'image de cet homme si particulier. Il n'y a pas beaucoup à savoir sur lui encore. Nous nous interrogeons sur le type d'hommes que préfère Tsuruga Ren, mais cette photo nous montre bien que cet acteur n'est pas aveuglé par la beauté en elle-même… »

Se demandant ce qui avait attiré son œil, Yashiro fit le tour du sofa pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Reconnaissant l'impression, sa mâchoire se décrocha et la tasse chût de ses mains. Tsuruga sursauta lorsque le verre se brisa et que son manager s'empara du magazine avant de se recroqueviller dans un coin.

« Comment ont-ils eu ça ? C'est horrible ! » Il commença à pleurer tandis que le journal s'agitait entre ses doigts.

« Yashiro-san… c'était vraiment toi ? » Les yeux de Ren allèrent de la photo de l'ado grassouillet plein d'acné à son svelte manager à la peau douce.

Yashiro hocha la tête, déchiré : « Je sais … on dirait un otaku … mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! C'est comme vous avez dit ! » Il renifla et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez par l'arcade.

Cette fois, Ren ne put résister à un gloussement, bien qu'un peu sarcastique, sur son compte. Yashiro le fixa.

« Je vous ai eu Bridge Rock ce soir. C'est une émission amicale de célébrités alors vous pourrez combattre ces rumeurs. » Il serra le magazine dans son poing, froissant le papier. « Ce sera une bien longue journée. »


	3. Le Défi

**Le Défi**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Sho Fuwa se prélassait n'importe comment sur le canapé de cuir. Ses jambes pendaient par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs et il zappait à travers les émissions de la journée sans vraiment prendre garde à ce qu'il se passait. Il regardait le plafond et guettait son nom dans chacune des émissions de divertissement qu'il dégotait. Il appréciait regarder les mignonnes animatrices bavarder à propos de sa musique si bonne ou de la nouvelle star sexy qu'il était.

Les lèvres de Sho esquissèrent un sourire hautain. Il savait que sa popularité montait toujours. Il pouvait imaginer Kyoko à genoux, serrant de la saleté entre ses doigts et essayant de ramper pour le rejoindre tout en haut de la montagne du showbiz.

_Elle ne me rattrapera jamais …_

« … pensez réellement que Ren Tsuruga est gay ? »

La télécommande s'échappa de sa main avec fracas. Ramenant ses pieds face à lui, Sho s'assit correctement et s'approcha de l'écran de la mini-télévision, temporairement hypnotisé. Les deux animateurs, un homme et une femme, se tournèrent pour se faire légèrement face tout en étant assis côte à côte à la même table, une photo du célèbre acteur apparaissant entre eux deux.

« Regardez les faits, Manami : Pas de petites amies, pas de rendez-vous, bien habillé, de bonnes manières, et aucun scandale alors que des milliers de magnifiques femmes se jettent d'elles-mêmes à ses pieds ! »

« Mais Kenta … »

« Non, Manami. Aucun homme n'a autant de self-control ! Il doit être gay ! »

La télévision s'éteignit quand Shoko Aki en tourna le bouton. Tapant du pied avec ses talons hauts, elle se tourna avec colère vers la tête blonde qui était sous sa responsabilité.

« C'en est assez, Sho. Je t'ai suffisamment laissé te reposer. Nous devons y aller maintenant si nous voulons être à l'heure pour la prochaine émission. »

La paupière gauche de l'adolescent commença à tiquer. La manager recula d'un pas, craignant qu'il ne soit énervé.

Les joues de ce dernier se gonflèrent, essayant de se retenir. Il se mordit la lèvre mais c'était beaucoup trop. Sho roula au bas du canapé, frappant du poing sur le sol et pleurant des larmes de joie et de rire. Il inhala à pleins poumons pour essayer de se ressaisir, mais il roula sur le dos et envoya des coups de pied vers le ciel.

« Gay ! Il est gay ! GAY ! »

Sho ferma les yeux et imagina Ren Tsuruga gay : L'image du beau gosse émergea dans son esprit, avec du rouge à lèvres rose pétant, une petite queue de cheval et de l'ombre à paupières d'un bleu chatoyant.

Ses joues et son ventre commencèrent à lui faire mal à force de rire si fort, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne s'était pas autant marré depuis qu'il avait imaginé Vie Ghoul en beagles. La soudaine image de Ren gay tenant contre son torse un beagle en laisse était de trop. Sho s'évanouit à cause du manque d'air, se tenant toujours le ventre.

En soupirant, sa manager l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le tira vers la voiture. Peu importe quoi, elle n'allait pas le laisser les mettre en retard pour Bridge Rock. C'était une émission de direct et il était l'invité musical. Il n'y avait pas à tortiller : il devait être là.

* * *

« 'Soir Tsuruga-_chan_ ! » L'accueillit Sho d'un ton guilleret alors que Ren tournait le coin. Ce dernier releva la tête vers son manager pour enfin regarder le chanteur. Les yeux de Ren se plissèrent puis s'exorbitèrent tandis qu'il réalisait que c'était LE musicien blond en question. Son regard s'emplit d'une étrange émotion, quelque chose équivalant à du dégout, avant de retourner sa tête vers l'homme à lunettes.

Les sourcils de Sho s'agitèrent de rage. Il n'était pas la risée du monde du spectacle, _lui_. Et encore cet idiot plein de suffisance avait assez de culot pour _le_ regarder comme si c'était _lui_ l'homo ? Le sang du chanteur commença à bouillir.

_Comment ose-t-il me regarder de haut ?_

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ton _petit copain_ t'attend ? »

Ren stoppa net mais ne se retourna pas. Sho éclata de rire vers le large dos. Il avait fait une touche sous l'armure de l'acteur. Il était temps de saler la blessure.

« Ou peut-être que c'est Bo le poulet que tu cherches ? Une chose pour … »

Ren l'avait épinglé au mur avant que Shoutaro n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il eut du mal à garder la face en étant sous le regard du roi des démons. Yashiro essaya de tirer sur l'épaule de Ren, mais le métis américain était bien plus fort qu'un Japonais.

« Excuse-toi… »

Sho détourna la tête de l'homme menaçant et plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pardon, je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« **Excuse-toi** ! » Répéta Ren, cette fois en anglais. Il apparut brusquement dix fois plus dangereux.

« Tsuruga-san… » Dit Yashiro sur un ton d'avertissement. C'était toute la diversion dont il avait besoin. Sho profita de l'occasion pour se glisser sous le bras musclé de Ren et mit une distance de sécurité entre eux. Le plus loin possible, il eut le culot de faire volte-face. Il était toujours un peu secoué. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il paraître si menaçant dans une langue étrangère ?

« Je m'excuserai … si tu prouves que tu n'es pas une tapette. »

« Il n'a rien à vous prouver, Fuwa-san. » S'insurgea Yashiro, comme une mère chat protégerait sa portée. Le plus grand des deux fit un pas de côté.

« Très bien, Fuwa-san. Pour te montrer, ainsi qu'au monde, je relève ton défi. » Les deux autres visages de l'assistance paraissaient frappés par la foudre. « Mais je ne veux pas tes excuses. Je veux que tu t'excuses auprès de Mogami-san. »

« A quel sujet ? » Honnêtement, Sho était perplexe. Ren serra le poing.

« _A quel sujet _? Espèce de bon à rien de… » La voix de Yashiro s'élevait hargneuse alors qu'il s'avançait vers la vedette. Ren le retint par l'épaule.

« Pour l'avoir blessé. Tu lui présenteras des excuses publiquement. »

Shoutaro s'immobilisa, un instant de regret au bord de sa conscience. L'émotion s'en alla aussitôt. Il sourit. « Très bien. Tu dois apparaître en couple, et avec une femme ça va de soi. Cependant, si tu perds, tu devras faire ton coming-out. »

« OK. »

« QUOI ? » Son manager attrapa son bras. « Avez-vous oublié que vous n'êtes PAS gay, Tsuruga-san ? »

« Une chose de plus, Tsuruga-chan, » Continua Sho moqueusement en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers le hall. « Ça doit être Kyoko et tu as une semaine pour y arriver. »

**

* * *

**

« Plus on est épris de quelqu'un, moins on se maîtrise. Le sang bout dans les veines, on se met dans des états impossibles… Peu importe le spectacle qu'on donne de soi, on se bat pour cet amour. » Tome 9 _ Chapitre 54 © Traduction : Wladimir Labaere et Hiroko Onoe.

**Note de l'auteur : ****Vous verrez ce qui s'est passé sur le plateau au prochain chapitre.**

**Ça m'a pris trois monstrueux chapitres pour en arriver à ce sacré défi. C'est là que ça commence à être marrant. Je sais comment je voulais que ça commence, et je sais comment je veux que cela finisse. Au milieu toutefois… pauvre Ren-chan *Sourit diaboliquement***

**Note de la traductrice : Pour répondre à ta question, , si je traduis cette fanfiction c'est parce qu'elle est bien faite et que je trouve dommage de ne pas la partager avec les fans francophones. Merci en tout cas d'avoir commenté ma traduction^^' J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. *Hermi-kô*****


	4. Sur le trajet du retour

**Sur le trajet du retour**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Le voyage en voiture fut de nouveau silencieux. Le conducteur gardait ses yeux sur la route et ses mains fermement serrées autour du volant. Le passager avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et regardait défiler les magasins par la fenêtre du véhicule. Il mâchonnait sa lèvre, ennuyé, se retenant de parler. Leurs deux corps étaient raides. Leur sujet de préoccupation plombait l'ambiance, comme si un éléphant était assis sur le siège arrière.

Ren soupira. C'était tout ce que le prompte Yukihito avait besoin. Le manager commença à pleurnicher.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Tsuruga-san ! C'est la fin. C'est le début de la fin ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous en sommes arrivés là. Je n'arrive pas à croire que _vous_ en êtes arrivés là ! Nous ne pourrons pas combattre les rumeurs si vous l'admettez publiquement ! »

La journée de l'acteur avait été plutôt normale. Il était sur le plateau la plupart du temps, travaillant sur les dernières scènes en tant qu'Acteur X. Il avait remarqué quelques murmures dans le réfectoire venant de ses collègues, mais lorsqu'il les avait regardés, ces derniers s'étaient précipités hors de la salle. Yashiro travaillait à son bureau afin de ne pas dévoiler sa couverture. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule apparition en tant que Ren Tsuruga et c'était à l'émission de célébrités.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _toi_ qui m'as réservé pour l'émission, Yashiro-san ? »

« Je croyais que le poulet allait être là ! J'avais tout prévu : Vous étiez l'invité. Le poulet reçoit les questions du public. Le poulet vous demande si vous êtes gay. Vous dites au monde que non. L'affaire est close. Nous rentrons tout contents à la maison ! Comment étais-je sensé savoir qu'ils avaient virés cette partie du programme ? »

Ren fronça les sourcils. Il avait souhaité voir le poulet. Il n'avait pas été sur le plateau de Bridge Rock depuis le milieu du tournage de Dark Moon, et ça faisait un bon bout de temps : Dark Moon était déjà passé dans son intégralité à l'antenne. Il aurait voulu remercier le poulet pour son support émotionnel et admettre qu'il avait raison.

Il était en train de chercher Bo lorsqu'il était tombé sur Sho. Après l'affrontement, il avait eu du mal à contenir son faux vrai sourire. Il avait sourit comme pas possible aux animateurs, qui, surpris, ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser. Mal à l'aise ils avaient posés à Ren les questions habituelles : « Sur quoi travaillait-il en ce moment ? » « Que faisait-il de son temps libre ? » Ils avaient échoués à mettre sur le tapis le sujet de sa vie sentimentale, et sans entrée en matière, Ren ne pouvait pas en parler. S'il déclarait qu'il n'était pas gay alors que personne ne lui avait rien demandé, on l'aurait prit pour un menteur.

Curieux et désappointé, Yashiro avait demandé après l'émission ce qui était arrivé au poulet. L'un des animateurs avait soupiré : « Le Bo originel a été rapatrié par LME. Nous avons essayé de lui trouver un remplaçant, mais aucun n'a fait l'affaire. Les membres du public les détestaient tous, qu'importe ce que nous faisions, alors nous avons dû nous séparer de la mascotte. »

« Tsuruga… » L'interrompit Yashiro.

« Yashiro… »

« Ne me donnez pas du Yashiro ! Maintenant vous allez être obligé de dire que vous êtes homosexuel. Ça concerne tous vos fans. Ça concerne vos réservations. Ça concerne tout votre revenu. »

« Je pourrai… » Ren fit une pause un instant, sa voix ne devenant plus qu'un souffle : « …essayer de la conquérir ? »

« Elle n'a même pas encore dix-huit ans ! Quoi qu'il soit arrivé… » Yashiro mima un instant l'expression de Ren. « Kyoko-chan est une lycéenne. Premièrement, elle est mineure… elle est aussi dans la section LoveME pour une raison. Pensez-vous qu'elle acceptera ce boulot ? »

« C'était une bonne imitation, Yashiro. »

« Là n'est pas la question ! » Il souffla et se renfonça dans son siège, les bras encore croisés sur sa poitrine. Frustré, il tourna son regard vers l'extérieur de nouveau. Ren put se concentrer sur le trafic.

« REN ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! » L'acteur sauta sur les freins et la voiture s'immobilisa sur le bas-côté.

Son manager fit descendre la vitre puis sortit la tête. Il bougea vigoureusement sa main pour attirer l'attention des piétons qui marchaient sur le trottoir.

« Kyoko-chan ! »

Ren jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur. C'était indéniablement Kyoko. Elle était emmitouflée dans un grand manteau blanc, avec des gants auburn et des bottes assorties s'arrêtant aux genoux, mais il était impossible de la confondre avec son sens du détail. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans deux petites nattes et elle avait un sourire sincère sur la figure. Elle avait mis du gloss aujourd'hui. Il tourna la tête, rougissant du fait qu'il l'observait trop. Ça lui semblait une éternité depuis qu'ils avaient pris le temps de discuter. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine pour la conquérir.

Kyoko rejoignit la voiture de sport argentée en courant. Se penchant par la vitre ouverte, elle leur fit un signe de la main pour accompagner son large sourire. « Bonsoir Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san. » Les deux hommes lui retournèrent son sourire.

« Tu es sur le chemin du retour, Kyoko-chan ? » Demanda Yashiro avec curiosité.

« Hai ! » Pépia-t-elle en réponse.

« Une seconde … » Yashiro allait ouvrir la portière mais Kyoko posa une main gantée sur la vitre.

« Oh non ! Je ne voudrais pas gaspiller de votre temps. Je ne suis plus très loin de Darumaya. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Kyoko-chan. Il fait froid ce soir ! » Répliqua-t-il.

« C'est rafraichissant vraiment ! Nous avons eu un été particulièrement chaud cette année. »

« Mogami-san, » Ren parla pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Son ton était désapprobateur : « Que t'ai-je dit à propos de rentrer si tard la nuit ? Tu es une jeune femme seule. Ce n'est pas toujours prudent. »

« Oh ! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, Tsuruga-san. Je suis préparée, maintenant ! » Elle souleva son manteau et sa jupe, révélant un petit marteau attaché au niveau de sa cuisse. Yashiro rougit et se détourna de la peau exposée tandis que Ren gardait un visage de marbre.

« Tu es actrice depuis plus d'un an, Mogami-san. Et si tu te faisais repérer par la Presse ? Ils prendront une photo et écriront une histoire déshonorante pour aller avec. Monte, je vais te conduire chez toi. »

Il gara la voiture, sortit et rabattit son siège. Gênée, elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa portière.

« Je suppose que vous avez raison, Tsuruga-san. Merci de me raccompagner. »

Elle se glissa sur le siège arrière, redressant l'autre une fois qu'elle fut confortablement assise. Yashiro, passant par la fenêtre, fit un grand sourire à Ren et leva ses deux pouces vers le ciel. Il ne répondit pas et remonta dans la voiture. Une fois que tout le monde fut attaché, Ren éteignit ses feux de détresse et se réinséra dans le trafic.

L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus amicale à l'intérieur des lors. Yashiro se retourna pour être face à Kyoko à l'arrière et enfin engager la conversation.

« Comment vas-tu, Kyoko-chan ? Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de te croiser depuis un moment. Tu nous as manqué, pour sûr ! N'est-ce pas, Tsuruga-san ? »

Tsuruga hocha la tête en souriant. Du coin de l'œil, cependant, il envoya un regard d'avertissement à l'adresse de son manager.

« Je n'ai pas eu trop de temps à moi, Yashiro-san. Président Takarada nous a trouvé des occupations. Par nous, j'entends Moko-chan et moi-même. »

« De nouveaux rôles ? »

« Un peu… » Commença-t-elle.

« C'est fabuleux, Mogami-san. » Ren sourit, son visage illuminant la voiture. « Habituellement je te vois lorsque tu as de nouveaux rôles. Tu dois être bien confiante désormais. » Les passagers se se réfugièrent à l'autre bout du coupé, terrifiés. Yashiro frissonna. Kyoko se mit à suer et secoua sa tête vigoureusement.

« Non ! Non, pas du tout, Tsuruga-san ! En fait, mon nouveau rôle ne commence que demain. Je viens juste de récupérer le script des mains de Sawara-san. » Elle sortit la liasse de documents de son sac, l'agitant telle une preuve. « C'est encore un clip pour Queen Records. »

La température de l'habitacle chuta en-deçà de zéro. Les deux passagers furent secoués de frissons de la tête aux pieds. Yashiro se frictionna les bras pour se réchauffer. Des esprits s'échappèrent lentement de derrière Kyoko et se dirigèrent d'un air guilleret vers Ren._ ~Laisse-nous sentir l'obscurité… c'est si agréable…~_ Il se retourna vers elle, sourire au maximum.

« Pour Sho Fuwa ? »

« Non non ! C'est pour une chanteuse appelée Kanon Wakeshima ! Sawara-san m'a dit qu'elle bossait dans la pop ! » Kyoko continua de secouer sa tête. « Je ne travaillerai plus pour lui si je peux y échapper ! »

L'atmosphère se réchauffa rapidement. Les démons disparurent. Les occupants, sauvés mais secoués, restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare en face de Darumaya. Ren la fit sortir et elle s'inclina pour le remercier. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la porte du bâtiment, il parla :

« Je passe par Queen Records demain. Et si je te déposais là-bas sur le coup des 7 heures ? De cette façon, tu n'auras pas à marcher dans le froid. » La voix de Ren n'avait pas un ton inquisiteur : c'était une déclaration qui ne tolérait aucune remarque. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était accepter et le remercier, ce qu'elle fit, avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

« Vous lui avez fichu une peur épouvantable, vous le savez ça, hein ? » Le gronda Yashiro aussitôt qu'il eut regagné la voiture. « Vous êtes supposé la conquérir, et au lieu de ça vous la prenez au piège tel un lapin ! »

Ren ne dit rien alors qu'il faisait faire un demi-tour à sa voiture.

« Bon… » Yashiro soupira, poussant sur l'arcade de ses lunettes pour les remonter sur son nez. « Vous avez sept jours. Si ça ne marche pas, vous pourrez toujours rester Acteur X… »


	5. Premier jour : Senpai Ren

**Premier jour : Senpai Ren**

Ren pénétra dans Darumaya pour la toute première fois, laissant entrer les lueurs d'un matin pluvieux. Le restaurant était déserté, excepté par le chef, se préparant déjà pour le service de la matinée. Sa voix était brusque, accueillant son client sans lever les yeux du grill. Ren resta sur le pas de la porte, regardant nonchalamment autour de lui. Il avait plus de vingt minutes d'avance. Il avait encore eu du mal à dormir et s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux commencer tôt la journée.

Emergeant d'une porte latérale, une femme un brin rondouillette sourit tandis que résonnait la clochette de l'entrée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle remarqua l'invité et, de surprise, ses mains se portèrent à ses lèvres :

« Oh… vous êtes Ren Tsuruga ! »

Il lui offrit un petit mais authentique sourire. « Je suis passé chercher Mogami-san. »

« Oh, vous attendez Kyoko-chan ? » Elle paraissait ravie et un peu gênée. Elle épousseta le devant de son tablier. « Patientez un instant. Je vais aller voir si elle est prête. » Elle se retourna et repassa par la porte d'où elle était venue. Il pouvait l'entendre monter les escaliers, appelant l'adolescente avec de la nervosité dans la voix.

Ren tourna la tête, se sentant observé. En effet, le chef avait quitté des yeux son four et le regardait d'un air sérieux. Ren lui décrocha le sourire qu'il réservait habituellement aux nouveaux surexcités qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Le chef fit une moue dédaigneuse et retourna à ses grillades.

L'acteur en fut perturbé. Il avait impression de s'être fait descendre. Ren se creusa la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Vous avez un… très joli restaurant, je vois. » Déclara Ren nerveusement. Le chef se contenta de grogner pour seule réponse.

« Ça ressemble au Mikata. Regardez-vous cette émission ? » Continua-t-il sans grande conviction. Il se morigéna. Habituellement Ren était celui qui évitait de faire la causette, pas celui qui la débutait. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, il voulait que ce cuisinier l'aime bien.

« Je n'approuve pas la télévision, » annonça le chef, parlant enfin clairement. Cela surpris le grand acteur. C'était une chose de ne pas aimer la télévision, mais de là à la désapprouver ? Ren se revit soudain tout jeune. Il n'avait pas rencontré énormément de Japonais conservateurs au cours de sa carrière. Pas même ses plus vieilles relations Japonaises n'étaient vieux-jeu.

« N'avez-vous jamais vu le jeu d'acteur de Mogami-san alors ? » Ren demanda, plutôt curieux. Le chef interrompit son geste, baissant les yeux sur son daikon à demi découpé.

« J'ai vu son travail à l'occasion. Elle est… une jeune personne très talentueuse. » Pour la première fois dans la conversation, ses lèvres se courbèrent en un bref sourire avant de retomber presque immédiatement. Ren savait que le chef appréciait énormément la jeune fille par cette soudaine expression. L'homme retourna d'ailleurs à sa cuisine.

« C'est une femme plutôt remarquable. » Concéda Ren, soulagé d'être revenu sur un sujet de conversation plus stable.

Etrangement, le chef continua de parler. Sa voix devenait plus ferme à mesure qu'il découpait en rondelles le légume populaire avec une infini rapidité et adresse.

« Elle ne se gave pas de cancans stupides ou d'histoires d'amour ! »

Ren déglutit fortement en silence. Il se demanda si ses intentions n'étaient pas écrites au beau milieu de sa figure. Qu'aurait dit cet homme s'il avait su que l'acteur comptait conquérir la douce et charitable Kyoko qui vivait sous leur toit depuis si longtemps ? Il la dissuaderait surement, même si Ren aurait été capable de la charmer. Ou peut-être que l'homme irait directement chez lui. Son habilité à tenir un couteau de chef semblait suffisamment peaufinée pour pouvoir couper à travers quelque chose d'aussi mou que le cou d'un soupirant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il accueillit la distraction avec un sourire.

« Tsuruga-san. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir attendu à l'extérieur. »

« Ce n'est rien, Mogami-san. Je suis bien en avance, après tout. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise. L'ensemble qu'elle portait aujourd'hui était diamétralement opposé à celui de la veille : Tout, de ses bottes oxfordiennes à sa chemise à jabot et jusqu'à son pantalon habillé, était noir. Elle avait même verni ses ongles de cette couleur. Si ses cheveux avaient gardés la coloration de Mio, il l'aurait prise pour une sombre Lolita.

« Mogami-san… est-ce que tu te sens bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien sûr, Tsuruga-san. » Elle devait avoir une raison pour porter une telle tenue. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir retenu. »

Il se tourna vers ses bienfaiteurs et sourit : « Je la ramènerai en voiture ce soir, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ils saluèrent puis sortirent du restaurant côte à côte.

La patronne du Darumaya se tourna vers son mari avec un petit soupir romantique. « Tsuruga-san semble si gentil : venir chercher Kyoko-chan si tôt le matin pour l'emmener au travail. »

Son mari grogna pour montrer qu'il avait entendu, et retourna travailler sur ses radis. Il avait un minuscule sourire. C'était vraiment une fille exceptionnelle. Aucun acteur aussi talentueux soit-il ne la lui prendrait sans son approbation.

* * *

Ils dirent vraiment peu de choses sur le trajet. Il la regardait du coin de l'œil avec curiosité. Elle avait fermé les yeux et se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme d'une musique inaudible. Arquant ses doigts de la main gauche, elle montait haut son coude. De la droite, elle étreignait l'air puis fit bouger sa main de droite et de gauche comme si elle jouait sur des cordes invisibles. Assez souvent il lui arrivait de fredonner un air, de s'en apercevoir et de s'en excuser alors.

Elle lui rappelait un membre de sankyoku (1) jouant du kokyu (2) pour un invité important. Il avait prévu de lui parler et d'arriver à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom comme Yashiro le lui avait suggéré la veille au soir. Toutefois, à la voir ainsi, il préférait ne pas briser sa concentration. Elle était en train de se préparer telle une véritable actrice.

Il avait conduit jusqu'à Queen Studios et s'était garé avant d'oser lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mogami-san ? Mogami-san ? Mogami-san ? » Elle émergea finalement de sa rêverie. « En quoi consiste ton nouveau rôle ? » Demanda Ren, brisant finalement le silence.

Elle apposa un doigt à l'apport de ses lèvres, pensant à la formulation de sa réponse.

« La chanson est vraiment… obsédante. J'ai deux trois rôles. Je suis sensée faire une princesse prise au piège qui se lamente et joue du violoncelle. »

« Mogami-san, un violoncelle est plus gros que ça. » Il était passé en mode *senpai*. « Tu as l'air de jouer du kokyu. Tu dois plus écarter tes bras et tes jambes et faire comme si tu enserrais quelque chose d'un peu plus large. »

« Comme ça ? » Elle écarta ses bras, les plia légèrement et se pencha en avant. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Par inadvertance elle mimait la posture d'un babouin.

« Tu ressembles un peu à un singe, penchant la tête et se grattant le ventre. » Elle lui renvoya un regard contrit. « Voilà… »

Ren se rapprocha d'elle afin de bien placer son corps. Il lui fit relever son coude et mania ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne correctement un archet imaginaire. Plaçant ses mains par-dessus les siennes, il guida son poignet le long de fils invisibles, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite.

Il remarqua la proximité de leurs visages. Ses yeux à elle étaient toujours dirigés vers le bas, observant afin de garder ses doigts dans le bon angle. Il pouvait voir ses cils ainsi qu'un fragment de son iris doré entre eux. Son souffle à elle était calme et il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu se lancer, Kyoko releva les yeux. Elle écarta sa tête aussitôt et se tourna sur le côté.

« Ts…ts…Tsuruga-san ! Je m'excuse ! »

Il se retira doucement avant de l'effrayer encore plus. Il lui fit son faux sourire.

« C'était plutôt bon, mais tu y arriveras bien mieux lorsque tu en tiendras un pour de vrai. »

« H…hai ! Merci ! »

Elle claqua la portière et courut vers l'entrée. Il soupira. Senpai Ren n'arrivera pas à la conquérir.

* * *

« Elle est trop mignonne ! »

« Ouais ! Comme une poupée Victorienne ! Je veux la ramener à la maison ! »

Un gars s'approcha d'eux. « Je serai pas contre la ramener chez moi non plus ! »

Une grande partie de l'équipe était regroupée autour du plateau, regardant la scène avec grand intérêt. Yashiro et Ren arrivèrent sur le studio en cherchant la jeune actrice. Son manager l'avait sermonné toute la journée pour ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Ce dernier jura de ne plus jamais dire la vérité à ce sujet.

« Excusez-moi, » interpella Yashiro, « avez-vous vu Kyoko Mogami ? C'est une actrice d'environ cette taille, avec des yeux dorés et qui agit parfois comme si elle était possédée. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête immédiatement et désigna le centre de la foule amassée autour de la scène.

Ren eut un regard inquiet. Il pouvait voir le siège du directeur à travers la foule. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non non, je pense que le directeur est juste en train de la tester. Cette fille, elle s'est entrainée au violoncelle pendant les pauses toute la journée. Elle était horrible en arrivant, mais maintenant elle fait glisser l'archet sur les cordes comme si elle en avait joué toute sa vie. »

La voix du directeur résonna soudain, prenant les hommes par surprise.

« Mogami, encore ! Tu as l'air jolie et triste, mais je veux que ta beauté et ta tristesse transparaissent dans ta musique. Je veux que tu sois la coquille que le son utilise pour s'échapper ! »

En se débrouillant bien, il réussit à l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Le plateau était peu décoré : il y avait plusieurs fausses fenêtres avec des gouttelettes d'eau et des éclairs prêts à tomber. Ça aurait pu ressembler à une tempête sérieuse s'il y avait eu le bruit du tonnerre. Les parois étaient fripées et beiges, éclairées par deux appliques en étai. Le sol était recouvert de livres déchirés. Et c'était au beau milieu qu'on l'avait assise.

La robe Victorienne d'un blanc pur et les gants lacés semblaient très détaillés, même à une distance pareille. Le tissu immaculé était mis en valeur par la perruque auburn bouclée, assortie à la teinte du violoncelle entre ses jambes cachées. Ces deux objets étaient les seules taches de couleur sur tout le plateau. C'était une tenue décente à froufrous, qui aurait très bien pu venir de ses délires féériques. Ren pouvait voir pourquoi elle lui avait dit jouer une princesse. Cependant elle ne semblait pas apprécier cela : Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que les siens tandis qu'elle levait son archet et se mettait une fois encore en position sans faire de commentaires.

« Action ! »

[3] Elle guida doucement l'archet sur la corde : sa première note mit le ton pour toute la phrasée musicale. Un souffle collectif fut retenu. Bien que son corps bougeât, elle ressemblait à une poupée contrôlée par les fils de son marionnettiste. Son regard était blasé et vide tandis qu'elle secouait sa tête de droite et de gauche. Le violoncelle jouait comme si l'instrument suppliait pour être libéré.

Ses mains devinrent floues sur l'instrument de musique alors que le solo continuait. Ses doigts se mirent frénétiquement à monter et à descendre sur le manche, faisant résonner une mélodie fantomatique qui alla en accélérant. Les notes ressemblaient à des cris désespérés le violoncelle se trémoussait sur sa pique avec son corps à elle. Les notes montèrent de plus en plus, atteignant le final avant qu'elle n'écarte son archet.

« Ok ! Caméras, on a besoin de vous pour un plan rapproché cette fois. Soyez sûr de capter l'instant avec ses mains. »

Le morceau n'avait pas dû durer plus de vingt secondes, mais la scène l'avait laissé sans voix. Yashiro lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes :

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être captivé. Vous ne pouvez plus juste l'admirer. Vous devez bouger désormais. »

Ça n'avait pas été un premier jour très productif.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**« (****1) **_Sankyoku_** est un type d'orchestre traditionnel japonais composé de trois instrumentistes. »**

**« (****2) ****Le **_kokyu_** est un instrument à cordes traditionnel japonais dont on joue avec un archet. »**

**[3] ****Si vous êtes curieux à propos de la partition que Kyoko est sensée jouer au violoncelle, je vous prie de vous référer à **_**Still Doll**_** de **Kanon Wakeshima**. Le moment instrumental est tout au milieu, vers les 1 minutes 25. Ce n'était pas le premier clip qui m'était venu à l'esprit, mais l'idée m'a frappé lorsque je l'ai ajouté à ma playlist. J'aimerais que Kyoko traficote dans le monde de la musique.**

**Note de la traductrice : La première phrase du chapitre 1 est : "L'air de la salle crépita." Navrée pour le beug rencontré. Bonne lecture !**


	6. Second jour : Répercussions

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**Second jour : Répercussions**

Ren se frotta les tempes, tout en prenant les escaliers qui menaient vers son appartement. Il trainait les pieds. Il avait déjà eu des mauvais jours. Avant de trouver son Katsuki, il y avait eu quelques mauvais jours. Dès qu'il avait été sur le sol japonais, il en avait eu à la pelle, des mauvais jours. Aujourd'hui pesait sur son esprit à l'instar de tout autre cependant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au Japon, son jeu d'acteur avait été mauvais. Pas à cause de ses propres problèmes, mais à cause de circonstances extérieures. C'était plus frustrant qu'autre chose, et c'est ce qui le plombait.

Hier était une journée plutôt normale. Il travaillait sur un Drama pour la télé. Les techniciens et les acteurs étaient tous des vétérans du show-biz. Ils s'étaient tous plaints bruyamment de la baisse de niveau des médias et avaient tournés en ridicule les commentaires de la presse people. Ils ne portaient pas grand crédit aux colonnes à scandales et il pouvait apprécier là-bas leur silence sur le sujet la journée durant. Toutefois l'un des employés était venu le trouver pour l'encourager : « Je doute d'avoir besoin de vous le dire, monsieur, mais l'équipe voulait que vous le sachiez même si vous étiez gay, vous seriez toujours le meilleur acteur par ici, Tsuruga-san, et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Le reste s'était très bien passé, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de grandes avancées concernant sa kohai. Il en aurait presque oublié le reste du monde.

Aujourd'hui il devait donner quelques interviews publicitaires et il avait une séance photo en tant que modèle pour une nouvelle eau de Cologne. C'était son premier jour de retour devant l'œil du public en tant que Ren Tsuruga. Ça lui rappela que le monde des acteurs ne se basait pas uniquement sur le talent et les compétences.

Lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le nouveau studio, le plateau était bien plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il était habitué aux chuchotements surexcités de la part des membres de la gente féminine, mais au lieu de cris aigus, où qu'il aille elles fondaient en larmes. Il surprenait des phrases telles que : « Quelle honte ! » ou « C'est toujours les meilleurs ! ». Les hommes, toutefois, riaient sarcastiquement sans se cacher. Il ne craquerait pas pour ça, car il avait essuyé les commentaires jaloux des hommes toute sa vie.

C'était son travail qu'il avait dans la peau. A la fin de la prise de vues, il se sentait plus que vexé. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, le directeur lui demandait d'être « plus masculin » et lui disait qu'il semblait trop « maniéré » et « doux ». Il eut plusieurs changements de tenues, mais tous les costumes choisis par le photographe étaient renvoyés car jugés trop « délicats ». Quantité de photos avaient été prises et le directeur n'était toujours pas content. Il annonça à Tsuruga qu'il n'aurait pas à s'embêter à revenir pour une autre session. Il ajoutait qu'il choisirait les meilleurs tirages mais l'acteur savait qu'il allait probablement trouver un autre modèle définitivement plus viril. C'était la première fois qu'il échouait depuis longtemps, et ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

Les interviews ne s'étaient pas mieux passées. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce jour le nombre de façons qu'un journaliste avait de lui demander « Etes-vous homosexuel ? » et d'entendre « Peut-être, continuez à demander » à la place de « Non, je ne le suis pas ». Les joues de Ren lui faisaient mal à force de maintenir son sourire de gentleman aussi longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Acteur X serait une retraite bienvenue par rapport à son nom de scène principal, mais c'est bien ce qu'il semblait désormais.

Yashiro toutefois vivait mieux cette journée qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Lorsque Ren lui avait demandé une barre vitaminée pour midi, Yashiro était parti et avait mis près de quarante minutes pour revenir. Il lui avait demandé où son manager était passé pendant tout ce temps, mais la seule réponse fut « la circulation » et un sourire suspect.

Dans la voiture Yashiro s'était plaint bruyamment de l'étroitesse d'esprit de l'industrie, mais il ramenait toujours la conversation sur Kyoko d'une manière ou d'une autre :

« Ce ne serait pas adorable que Kyoko-chan vous prépare un bento ? Je suis sûr que le riz aurait un cœur rose sur le dessus et tout le tralala. »

« Le soda qu'ils servent au studio est très bon. Kyoko-chan a fait leur pub, non ? »

« C'est agréable de discuter avec Kyoko-chan. Elle devient tous les jours plus jolie. »

« Vous devriez utiliser le côté sensible de Kyoko-chan. Elle aime prendre soin de vous. »

Sa simple mention semblait donner la pêche à son manager, mais pour une fois, Ren eut un froncement de sourcils en pensant à elle. A chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient vers la jeune actrice, il repensait au stupide défi. Il avait travaillé si dur pour échapper à ce terrain. Il pesait ses mots en déclarant ne pas vouloir pousser Kyoko dans quoi que ce soit, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rentrer à la maison juste pour quelque chose comme ça. Jouer la comédie faisait partie de lui au même titre que sa présence à ses côtés. S'il loupait ça, il pouvait dire adieu à tout ce à quoi il tenait. Pour la première fois, il voulait appeler son père pour lui demander conseil.

Ren entra dans son appartement, surpris par l'odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air. Il baissa les yeux et avisa une petite paire de chaussures à talons rouge rubis bien entretenue. Ren se rappelait vivement de ces talons c'étaient ceux qu'elle portait lorsqu'il lui avait appris à marcher comme les mannequins afin de trouver « Natsu ». Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

« Tadaima, » déclara Ren en faisant attention à fermer bruyamment la porte pour qu'elle l'entende. Il trouvait un peu bizarre de dire ça en entrant dans son propre appartement mais ça laissait une sensation agréable en roulant sur sa langue.

« Okaeri, » répondit Kyoko depuis la cuisine. « J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre le pot-au-feu. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien avec la météo hivernale de ces derniers temps. Yashiro-san m'a passé une clé et m'a demandé de veiller à ce que vous mangiez correctement ce soir. »

_Bien sûr… je lui avais donné cette clé en cas d'urgence…_

Ren soupira aux machinations de son manager et elle fut visiblement refroidie dans sa bonne humeur. « Vous n'aimez pas le pot-au-feu, Tsuruga-san ? Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre si vous préférez. »

« Non non, Mogami-san. Le pot-au-feu est une brillante idée. Tu as raison pour la température. » Il enleva sa veste et la pendit, avant de rejoindre la jeune actrice dans la cuisine. Elle portait un tablier de chef et il y avait plusieurs poêles sur les plaques chauffantes. « Tu sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de faire ça. »

« Je voulais le faire. Yashiro-san a dit que vous vous êtes encore rabattus sur des barres énergétiques et des encas de supérette. Vous devriez prendre soin de vous correctement, Tsuruga-san, ou vous allez encore tomber malade. » Elle lui fit la moue et il se surprit à pouffer. Elle était un peu comme une mère poule. Toujours s'inquiétant de ce qu'il mangeait. Il faisait bon sourire à nouveau.

Il la regarda finir de cuire des omelettes avant de les emballer d'une main experte dans deux boîtes à bento.

_« Ce ne serait pas adorable que Kyoko-chan vous prépare un bento ? Je suis sûr que le riz aurait un cœur rose sur le dessus et tout le tralala. »_

Il secoua la tête aux paroles de son manager et jeta un coup d'œil aux repas du lendemain midi. Ça avait été préparé d'une main experte, mais le riz était tout blanc dans les deux arrangements. Apparemment elle voulait être sûre que lui et son manager mange bien demain également. Il se recula et la regarda se pencher pour goûter le bouillon. Son cou blanc et gracile transparaissait à travers ses mèches de cheveux.

L'Empereur s'éveilla en lui. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait s'il se glissait derrière elle, l'enlaçait avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou ? S'il faisait ça, il pourrait la conquérir. Il était plutôt expérimenté avec les femmes. Il pourrait la faire sienne.

Mentalement, il se colla une baffe. Il s'agissait de Kyoko, là : Elle lui jetterait probablement la casserole à la figure et s'enfuirait comme le vent. Il l'aurait mérité.

« As-tu besoin d'aide, Mogami-san ? »

« J'ai presque fini, » dit-elle en touillant. « Vous pouvez vous détendre. »

« Je vais mettre la table alors. »

Le tintement des couverts fut le seul bruit qui emplit l'appartement. Le silence était confortable et il ne fut distrait qu'une fois le repas sur la table. Il avait oublié quelle merveilleuse cuisinière elle était. Son appétit augmentait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose préparé par elle. L'avoir ici était relaxant, comme un baume sur une blessure à vif.

« Comment était le tournage aujourd'hui, Mogami-san ? » Lui demanda-t-il, levant les yeux de son assiette quasiment vide.

« Plutôt bien, merci. Le directeur Sato est assez perfectionniste, mais elle semblait ravie. » Kyoko sourit comme elle le faisait toujours après une journée de dur labeur. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Comment as-tu appris à jouer du violoncelle aussi vite ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment en jouer. J'ai simplement appris à jouer le morceau du clip vidéo. » Elle leva ses mains et les croisa répétitivement en cadence.

Il hocha la tête. « Tu jouais comme une professionnelle. C'était assez impressionnant. »

« Wakeshima-san m'a montré comment jouer durant les pauses. Elle est très jolie, gentille, talentueuse et c'est un bon professeur. »

« Tout de même, on ne passe pas de ne pas savoir tenir un archet à jouer un air comme ça. » Il la pressait. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le faisait, mais Ren avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière ses réponses timides. Elle soupira.

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans une auberge à Kyoto. Ils avaient un sankyoku qui venait souvent jouer pour les clients les plus importants. Quelques fois les musiciens me montraient comment jouer de leurs instruments dans le jardin. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il se souvint comment elle mimait jouer du violoncelle dans la voiture. Ainsi, elle se remémorait son enfance.

« Oh, je vois. Donc tu es habituée à l'archet et aux instruments à cordes. As-tu apprécié ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle lui renvoya un sourire.

« Beaucoup. J'aimais particulièrement le son du Shamisen. »

« N'as-tu jamais rêvé de devenir une musicienne professionnelle ? »

Le silence était plus fort cette fois, bien plus prononcé. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une pause curieuse. Son visage montrait la douleur d'une personne se rappelant un passé douloureux longtemps enfoui.

« Quand j'étais petite… je me souviens avoir descendu une rue en rentrant de l'école. J'y ai vu une geisha. Je me souviens avoir voulu devenir comme elle… »

_Une petite fille marche seule le long de la rue pavée, portant un parapluie noir bien trop grand pour elle. Elle le tient de travers, essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger de la forte pluie et des bourrasques de vent. Son uniforme scolaire d'un vert de forêt et ses longues couettes noires sont déjà trempées alors qu'elle est au bord des larmes._

_Perdue dans la tempête, elle commence à pleurnicher et essuie ses joues humides avec l'une de ses manches détrempées. Dans son autre main, le parapluie est battu par le vent et lui glisse des doigts._

_« Oh non ! Le parapluie de mère ! »_

_Elle court après l'objet noir, descendant la rue, s'éclaboussant dans des flaques de boue et d'eau. Ses petits bras tentent bien d'attraper le parapluie mais le temps venteux le soulève hors de sa portée. Il s'accroche aux branches et se retrouve finalement coincé contre la fenêtre d'une grande auberge._

_La fillette va à la porte ouvragée et appelle. N'entendant pas de réponses, elle se permet d'entrer pour récupérer le parapluie de sa mère._

_Elle contemple, admirative, la silhouette d'une femme gracieuse à l'autre bout du couloir. La femme est toute maquillée de blanc, avec une coiffure compliquée, des lèvres rouges rubis et a revêtu un long tissu vaporeux. Sa voix résonne tel un tintement de clochettes et la petite femelle est captivée. Après n'avoir rien expérimenté d'autres que le strict minimum dans sa courte vie, la femme traversant l'entrée, c'est comme un enfant daltonien voyant un arc-en-ciel pour la première fois._

_Elle ne remarque pas le petit garçon, pâle de maladie, descendant la volée de marches sur le côté. Il voit la fillette et puis regarde ce qu'elle observe avec tant de respect._

_« Tu n'as jamais vu une geisha ? » Demande-t-il, la ramenant à la réalité._

_Il avait vu des femmes habillées de la sorte toute sa vie. Il ne leur trouvait rien d'exceptionnel. Leur musique était si ennuyeuse et leur seule occupation se limitait à le complimenter sur sa beauté infantile._

_« Non. Qu'est-ce qu'une geisha ? » Demanda la fillette avec curiosité, regardant le garçon avec enthousiasme._

_« Et bien… » Le jeune garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête pour réfléchir. « C'est comme une prétendue princesse. Elle met du maquillage, fait de la musique et agit joliment. »_

_« Wow ! » s'exclama la petite fille, émerveillée. Elle regarda de nouveau la figure peinte mais cette dernière était hors de vue. « Une princesse, ça doit être vachement génial ! »_

_« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une princesse ? » La fillette secoua sa tête de gêne. « Tu ne sais rien, c'est ça ? » Le garçon sourit, ouvrant plus largement la porte d'entrée sur le pas de laquelle elle se tenait toujours. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer des enfants de son âge à l'auberge. Elle paraissait sale et idiote, mais gentille. « Je suis Shoutaro Fuwa. Tu peux m'appeler Sho. Comment tu t'appelle ? »_

_« Mogami. Kyoko Mogami, » Dit-elle joyeusement, un large sourire apparaissant sur son jeune visage. « Enchantée, Sho-chan ! »_

Tout commençait maintenant à se mettre en place pour lui. Son amour du maquillage. Sa posture parfaite. Ses révérences émérites, son expertise dans la cérémonie du thé traditionnelle et son habileté à cacher son déconfort dans un cadre professionnel.

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à rejoindre un kaburenjo ? » Demanda Ren, brisant le fil de ses souvenirs.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

« On doit avoir … l'approbation de ses parents pour être permise d'entrer dans une maison de geisha. Ma mère… n'était pas pour. » Sa voix se cassa. Elle prit un moment pour se remettre d'aplomb, relevant la tête avec un sourire forcé. « Ça va quand même. Je n'aurais pas été très bonne de toute façon. Je me suis bien amusée à l'auberge et c'était comme un entrainement en fait. »

Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle commença à desservir et à ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Il l'avait trop poussé. Ren voulait s'excuser. Il pourrait la suivre et lui faire un câlin, ce qui pourrait lui changer les idées, mais probablement aussi la chambouler au possible. Il pourrait en rire, comme il l'avait fait pour la débâcle de la Saint Valentin. Ce serait trop cruel. Il devait penser à quelque chose pour se réconcilier avec elle.

« Mogami-san ? » L'interpella-t-il, ayant pris une décision.

« Hai, Tsuruga-san ? » Lui répondit-elle de la cuisine, à travers le son de l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier.

« Appelle-moi Ren. »

Il entendit seulement le silence puis des assiettes voler en éclats.

* * *

_Kaburenjo_ **: Une école dédiée à la formation des geisha.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je pense sincèrement que ça tient la route, mais je peux me tromper. C'était sensée être une comédie, mais les choses deviennent tellement sérieuses !**

**Note de la traductrice : Malgré ma relecture soigneuse des scans, je n'ai toujours pas saisi l'allusion concernant « l'Empereur ». Si quelqu'un a la moindre idée de sa signification, je suis toute ouïe^^' (Edit : J'ai corrigé la faute innomable que j'avais faite, miki à ma bêta Ladymangas sur Sailor Fuku pour avoir ouvert l'oeil et le bon)**


	7. Troisième jour : Amicus Curiae

**Troisième jour : Amicus Curiae**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Yashiro se frottait les mains tandis qu'il attendait à l'extérieur de son immeuble. L'air matinal était glacial et il pouvait voir son souffle, toutefois il n'avait pas froid. Il souriait au vide alors qu'il attendait que vienne le chercher l'habituelle voiture de sport argentée. Son excitation était suffisante pour lui donner un coup de sang. Il savait que Kyoko s'était rendue chez Ren la veille au soir. Il s'en était assuré. Tout ce que Ren avait à faire, c'était d'attirer la gentille fille et de devenir officiellement un couple. Ça résoudrait le problème des rumeurs dans son intégralité, mettrait ce Fuwa à sa place et tout le monde serait content. Il essaya d'imaginer Ren souriant à une Kyoko folle amoureuse, mais n'y arriva pas. Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à visualiser un sourire niais pour lui et un regard amouraché pour elle.

Etre le manager de Ren était plutôt ennuyeux à la longue, Yashiro en convenait. Il planifiait tout, Ren était à l'heure à chacun de ses rendez-vous et les journées se répétaient. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'aimait pas son travail, ou Ren dans ce cas-là, mais il n'y avait pas d'imprévus. Il était bien trop occupé pour avoir une vie sociale hors du boulot et l'acteur ne semblait pas non plus en être pourvu. On le déposait, il se préparait à diner, il mettait à jour sa collection secrète puis allait se coucher. Maintenant que Kyoko était là, la vie était devenue bien plus intéressante. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans un manga.

Alors que la voiture se garait, il remarqua deux boîtes à bento posées sur le siège passager. Son sourire s'agrandit. Yashiro entra précautionneusement dans le véhicule et mit les boîtes sur ses genoux. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire désormais était de tirer quelques réponses. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit.

Au bout des derniers mois, Yashiro avait élaboré une intrigante méthode pour obtenir un « oui » ou un « non » de la part de Ren.

« Viennent-ils de Kyoko-chan ? »

L'habitacle resta silencieux. Cela voulait dire « oui ».

« Sont-ils pour nous deux ? Elle est si gentille. » Il regarda l'acteur avec un sourire entendu : « Y a-t-il un cœur dans le votre ? »

« Yashiro… » Fit Ren d'un ton menaçant.

Ah. Ça, c'était un « non » : Toutes menaces, verbales ou non, était un pouce dirigé vers le bas.

« Avez-vous progressé ? »

Silence !

« Est-elle restée pour la nuit ? »

Le chauffeur lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. Yashiro frissonna. Ça, c'était un « non » sans doute possible.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous appelle Ren au moins ? »

Le manque de bruit l'encouragea ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa voix prit un ton plus excité encore :

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas eu à la terrifier pour ça ? »

Pas de sons. Son excitation commença à retomber.

« Vous l'avez effrayé en lui demandant de vous appeler Ren… c'est ça ? »

Le chauffeur ne disait toujours rien. Yashiro soupira et se rassit correctement dans son siège. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé : Ren lui avait probablement demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, elle avait probablement beugué et s'était plainte qu'en tant que kohai elle ne pourrait jamais se montrer aussi familière. Il avait du insister. Elle avait insisté en retour. Il lui avait balancé ce sourire commercial dont elle avait si peur en insistant à nouveau. Et elle avait finalement craqué.

Bon, c'était au moins un petit avancement, se rappela-t-il. Elle devait voir Ren comme plus qu'un simple senpai pour ce qui allait se passer. C'était le troisième jour, et l'emploi du temps de Ren était si bourré qu'il ne serait pas capable de la voir aujourd'hui.

« Le président Takarada m'a appelé la nuit dernière. Il veut vous voir après vos rendez-vous. Je pense qu'il veut discuter de la rumeur. Je ne pouvais pas bien l'entendre à travers les trompettes. »

Ren soupira. Yashiro compatit. Le président était un élément imprévisible et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'allait donner cette rencontre.

Shoko Aki n'avait jamais vu Sho de si bonne humeur auparavant. Elle pensait l'avoir trouvé joyeux après la Saint-Valentin, mais dernièrement il avait été au-delà de la simple joie qu'elle lui avait trouvée. L'adolescent pouvait hocher la tête à ses pensées (quelles qu'elles soient d'ailleurs), siffler ses airs favoris et faire de grands sourires stupides qui étaient terribles pour son image. Quoi qu'il pense, ça lui causait des problèmes et, par association, à elle aussi. Elle était sûre à 99% que cela concernait les récentes rumeurs sur un certain acteur, vu qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec son amie d'enfance. C'étaient les deux seules entités qu'elle avait vu dans sa vie qui pouvait le faire redescendre de son nuage de superstar et agir tel un être humain.

Les ingénieurs du son hochaient la tête en écoutant chanter le blondinet dans la cabine insonorisée. Enervée, elle se pencha et pressa un bouton sur le moniteur. Le micro se mit alors en marche :

« Sho, nous pouvons t'entendre rire à travers l'enregistrement ! Tu dois garder un visage sérieux : Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Le groupe s'arrêta de jouer derrière lui, tout aussi ennuyé. Ils n'avaient pas été capables de faire une seule chanson en entier et n'avaient pas eu de pause-déjeuner. La voix du jeune musicien dérailla et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il apparaissait calme. Il jeta un regard hautain au miroir à double face qui les séparait, lui et sa manager.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Je … ne … »

Il bazarda son casque-audio et courut au mur alvéolé, le frappant de son poing et se tenant les côtes.

« C'est une tapette fabuleuse ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! »

Elle soupira et se frictionna les tempes. Elle en était sûre à 99% désormais. « Pliez tout, les gars. On répétera ça demain. »

Tous les employés quittèrent le studio d'enregistrement dans le mécontentement général. Ils laissèrent la star blottie dans son coin, rigolant toujours hystériquement. Sa manager entra dans la cabine une fois que tout le monde en fut sorti. Elle était intimidante, droite dans ses talons hauts. Il leva les yeux sur son regard furieux et sur ses bras croisés sur sa large poitrine. Son fou rire se calma quelque peu.

« Sho, tu dois dépasser ça. Ce n'est pas professionnel. Qu'est-ce que les rumeurs fumeuses de Ren Tsuruga ont à voir avec toi ? »

Habituellement, le nom de l'acteur japonais Numéro Un le ferait se dresser. Qu'un programme de radio ou de télévision le mentionne, et Sho devenait hautain. Si elle lui disait qu'il se trainait derrière l'acteur, Sho essayait sérieusement de lui démontrer le contraire. C'en était presque touchant, cette note d'immaturité. Cette fois, il éclata de rire encore une fois.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si sacrément amusant ? » Elle était vraiment énervée maintenant.

Il essuya ses yeux vu qu'il pleurait de rire. Il s'assit sur le sol tout en continuant de glousser. « C'est pas … Ça ne restera pas une rumeur bien longtemps. »

« Hein ? »

« Il va l'admettre. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il l'admette, tu vois ? »

« Comment t'es-tu débrouillé ? » Elle passa de franchement agacée à carrément surprise en quelques secondes.

« Ben, je l'ai fait parier … » il gloussa « …qu'il pourrait… » Il gloussa de nouveau « …conquérir cette niaise de Kyoko pas sexy ! »

Il éclata de rire et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle ne cilla pas. Il continua, poussant le bouchon.

« J'ai dit que je m'excuserai publiquement pour tout ce que je lui ai fait, à Kyoko, mais que s'il ne gagnait pas son cœur en une semaine, il devra admettre qu'il est gay ! N'est-ce pas trop drôle ? »

Sa manager baissa la tête. Il pouvait sentir la rage irradier d'elle. Ses poings féminins tremblèrent.

« As-tu même pensé, Fuwa-kun… que si les médias tombaient sur ce que tu as fait à cette fille… tu pourrais dire au revoir à tes fans et à tout notre travail ? »

Sho ria nerveusement. Elle pouvait aisément voir que l'idée de perdre le pari ne l'avait même pas effleurer. « Non… mais c'est pas comme si ça importait… il ne peut pas la conquérir de toute façon. Personne ne le peut. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Questionna-t-elle catégoriquement. Elle avait le pressentiment de déjà connaitre sa réponse. Il n'y avait pas de bout à son arrogance. Etrangement, ça le calma un peu.

« Parce qu'elle est mienne. »

« Parce qu'elle est tienne … » Répéta Aki, légèrement dédaigneuse. « Dis-moi, Fuwa-kun, pourquoi est-elle à toi ? »

« Parce que … je l'ai embrassé le premier. » Ses propos sonnaient comme ceux d'un petit garçon, réclamant un jouet parce qu'il l'avait touché le premier.

« Et alors… est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va revenir vers toi ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va se jeter à tes pieds maintenant, juste parce que tu l'as embrassé il y a quelques mois de cela ? Dis-moi, est-ce qu'elle a déjà fait ça ? »

« Et bien non, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a que moi en tête… »

« Quoi ? Juste parce que tu as été son premier amour et son premier baiser ? Ah ! Je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir du visage de mon premier baiser ! » Elle s'abaissa et le martela de son doigt dans la poitrine. « Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Fuwa-kun : Elle est dans le show-biz maintenant. Je _connais_ le show-biz. Elle va embrasser des hommes tout le temps désormais ! Je pensais que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour elle mais apparemment tu penses qu'elle t'appartient. »

Il semblait sous le choc. Que Kyoko embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que lui semblait lui avoir passé totalement au-dessus de la tête. Aki continua, ulcérée par son immaturité.

« Tu as envoyé Ren Tsuruga après elle. **Ren T-s-u-r-u-g-a !** Le lauréat Numéro Un de tout l'archipel nippon! Tu l'as même menacé, la lui servant sur un plateau d'argent. Il te bat en popularité dans chaque sondage d'opinion ! Tu penses qu'il n'a jamais dragué de femmes parce que c'est un gentleman ? Tu lui as pris son premier amour et son premier baiser. Veux-tu savoir quel première fois il va lui prendre s'il la conquiert ? »

Le visage de Sho pâlit.

« Exactement. Maintenant, en avant. Je dois passer quelques coups de fils pour essayer de réparer tes idioties. Je pourrais me foutre de ce qui va arriver à ton orgueil là tout de suite, mais il est de mon devoir que tu ais une certaine renommée. » Elle l'attrapait par le col, ouvrit la porte en grand et le tira hors de la salle. Ses mignonnes petites affaires lui couraient vraiment sur le haricot, à elle. Il se laissa traîner, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Compagnie, halte ! Attention ! »

Les trois hommes (ou, plus précisément, les deux hommes et un soldat en uniforme) se mirent en ligne tandis qu'ils passaient les portes. Le bureau de l'excentrique Président était « décoré » dans des tons de camouflage, avec des tentes, de faux arbres et un sol de campement. Lory Takarada était perché sur une pile de sacs de sable. Son costume militaire était bien repassé, ses bottes étincelaient et son couvre-chef était aussi rigide que sa posture. Il avait la porte dans le dos et contemplait alors le paysage de Tokyo. Il s'adressa à eux sans se retourner :

« Yashiro-san, j'aimerais parler à Tsuruga-san seul à seul, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Ce sera bref. »

Yashiro s'inclina. « Je comprends. J'avais promis de rencontrer Sawara-san de toute façon. Veuillez m'excuser. » Il jeta un regard à son partenaire avant de quitter la pièce. Le soldat/majordome le suivit et ferma la porte après leur passage. Ren regarda le dos du président, dans l'expectative.

« Ren, je suis si fier de toi ! » Lori fit volte-face, se saisit des mains de l'acteur et bougea ses hanches. « Ça explique tant de choses ! »

Ren regarda le président comme si ce dernier était devenu taré. Ledit président haussa les épaules comme un américain.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas gay ? » Sa voix se refit sérieuse : « Tu ne le démentis pas vraiment. »

« Je le fais. » La voix de Ren était calme. « J'ai dénoncé les rumeurs plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui, Yashiro m'a réservé plusieurs … »

« Ren ! » se récria Lory. Ses mots n'étaient que professionnalisme. « Les mots ne veulent rien dire dans cette industrie ! Tu dois le _montrer_ afin de les convaincre. Tu n'as sans doute pas personnellement eu à gérer un scandale auparavant, mais tu devrais savoir ça en tant qu'acteur vétéran. » Il lui montra son dos à nouveau. « Va. Nous allons nous en occuper. Je vais te préparer deux trois rendez-vous avec … »

« Attendez ! » La voix de Ren se brisa.

« Attendre ? » Il fit une pause, curieux. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Ren se briser avant. Les yeux du président se tournèrent vers le grand homme qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. « Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà quelqu'un à l'esprit ? »

Ren resta silencieux. Le président eut un demi-sourire.

« Très bien, Ren. Je vais te donner un peu plus de temps pour t'en sortir tout seul. Cependant, si tu n'y arrives pas, j'enverrai quelqu'un moi-même. Si tu échoues, je ne pourrai pas plus t'aider. Va ! »

**Amicus Curiae : « Une phrase latine légale, littéralement traduite comme « ami de la Cour », se référant à une personne, et non à un groupe, qui volontairement offre des informations sur un point de la Loi et sur tout autre aspect d'une affaire juridique afin d'assister la Cour à fixer le dilemme avant que l'audience ait lieu. »**


	8. Quatrième jour : Samouraï Corn

**Quatrième jour : Samouraï Corn**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Yashiro soupira d'exaspération : « OK, ça doit être par là. Sawara-san m'a dit qu'elle travaillerait au Studio DK ce soir, et le réceptionniste a dit que c'était juste après le coin. » L'acteur et son manager erraient dans le vaste bâtiment, déterminés à trouver leur destination.

« Regardez, ils entrent dans le Studio DK, » Fit remarquer Yashiro alors qu'ils arrivaient en face d'une porte : La Sécurité semblait escorter un grand nombre d'écolières surexcitées à l'intérieur du studio. Ren était surpris. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de spectacles live pour le jeune public de nos jours. Il remarqua que les fillettes portaient des jouets clignotants, des banderoles et des bandeaux. Il se demanda pour quel genre de travail Kyoko avait signé.

« Nous devrions nous mettre à l'avant, » conseilla Yashiro à l'adresse de son condisciple, « nous paraitrions bizarres à faire la queue avec des petites filles. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'aux portes à double battant flanquées par deux agents de sécurité. Tsuruga baissa la tête, cachant son visage avec la visière de sa casquette de baseball. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être reconnu. Deux hommes massifs se mirent en travers de leur chemin :

« Désolé, messieurs : seules les jeunes filles sont autorisées à assister aux représentations de six à dix. »

« Oh, mais nous ne venons pas pour ça, » corrigea Yashiro d'un ton allègre. « Nous sommes là pour voir Kyoko. »

« Je suis navré. Les Filles sortiront pour signer des autographes après le spectacle, » répondit l'un des agents.

« Mais, nous sommes de LME ! » Répliqua Yashiro étonné : on lui refusait difficilement l'entrée avec sa fonction.

Ren savait que lâcher des noms était commun dans le monde du spectacle, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire sans une bonne raison. Il s'était seulement rabaissé à cela deux trois fois dans sa carrière quand il n'avait plus d'autres choix. Là c'était pour Kyoko. C'était suffisant comme raison. Il retira sa casquette en souriant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception, juste pour cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il, étincelant. Les yeux des agents s'écarquillèrent. L'un donna un coup de coude à l'autre.

« Vous êtes ce célèbre acteur gay ! »

« Ouais ouais ! Ren Tsuruga ! »

Le sourire de Ren ne faiblit pas mais il cilla toutefois. Il ne pouvait quand même pas les remettre à leur place alors qu'ils parlaient d'enfreindre les règles.

« Bien sûr, entrez. » Ils les firent rentrer prestement dans le studio.

C'était une salle étonnamment vaste. Il y avait également un plateau tournant (1) qui était en général uniquement usité dans des théâtres professionnels. Il pouvait voir les rainures des trappes sur la scène ainsi qu'une équipe importante dans les chevrons. Ça avait tout l'air d'un spectacle live établi de longue date. Ren sourit. Elle faisait certainement des progrès désormais.

Une annonce se fit entendre : « Veuillez gagner vos sièges, merci. _Future Girls_ va débuter dans quelques instants. »

Les cris aigus étaient presque assourdissants dans le public. Il se fraya un chemin vers la plus haute rangée de gradins où il pourrait rester anonyme dans l'obscurité. C'était sans compter sur l'autre adulte (son manager) qui hurlait avec les jeunes filles autour de lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Ren ! _Future Girls _! » Ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'il s'extasiait devant la scène encore inoccupée. « Je ne peux pas croire que nous puissions y assister ! Tellement de monde serait jaloux ! »

Il adressa un regard à son manager : « Maria ? » Proposa sarcastiquement Ren.

« Ils sont suivis par énormément d'enfants _et_ d'adultes. » Il décocha à Ren un air désespéré. « Au vu de votre rapport avec les médias, je vais vous expliquer : Il y a cinq Filles nommées Strawberry, Grape, Peach, Lemon et Melon. Elles viennent du Futur dans l'intention de nous épargner une destruction certaine par les Frères Racine. Ils s'appellent Ninjin, Kabu, Negi, Nasu et Goya (2). Ils veulent que les Filles deviennent leurs épouses mais vu qu'elles ont refusées, ils veulent s'emparer du monde et s'en servir comme rançon. C'est vraiment injuste. »

Yashiro se tamponna les yeux. Ren se tourna vers son manager comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« En plus, pauvre Peach est à la recherche de son Corn ! » Ren sursauta. Yashiro hocha la tête, prenant ça pour un signe de compassion. « N'est-ce pas trop triste ? C'est un samouraï qu'elle a rencontré une fois pendant ses voyages dans le temps et dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Elle l'appelle son Garçon Japonais. »

L'opening débuta. De la fumée tourbillonna depuis la scène et des lumières multicolores se mirent en mouvement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsuruga-san, » cria Yashiro malgré la musique, « je vous dirai quoi dire et faire. » Ils cessèrent de parler tandis qu'ils se tournaient vers le plateau.

« _We are…_ »

« THE FUTURE GIRLS! » Hurla le public.

Des étincelles tombèrent sur la scène telle une pluie de confettis. Ren sursauta quelque peu mais ça ne sembla surprendre personne d'autre.

« _Diamonds and castles_… » Une beauté typique aux longs cheveux couleur d'aile-de- corbeau émergea de la fumée. Elle portait un ensemble de ballerine violet et faisait virevolter dans les airs un ruban pourpre.

« …_Heroes, kings and battles_… » Une mignonne fillette avec des cheveux courts ébouriffés d'un vert éclatant la suivit. Elle portait une tenue émeraude de footballeuse et brandissait une longue épée.

« …_A world full of shiny stones and pearls_… » Ensuite vint une blonde avec de grosses boucles rebondies. Elle portait une mini-jupe bouffante toute jaune et un couvre-chef scintillant qu'elle ôta pour s'en faire un boomerang.

« …_Times are now changing_… » Une rousse de l'âge de Maria s'avança, revêtu d'un maillot de bain aux imprimés de fraise ainsi qu'un bonnet de bain vert. Elle fit tourner deux bâtons lumineux d'une main experte avant de prendre la pose.

« …_All of this means nothing_… » Il reconnu immédiatement Kyoko. Elle avait mis des lunettes rondes et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux longues tresses. Toutefois son visage n'avait pas beaucoup changé sous le maquillage. Les seules choses qui différaient, c'étaient ses vêtements et son comportement : elle tenait serré contre son cœur un livre rose pêche et regardait timidement le public.

« …_In this crazy universe: Cause we're the future girls!_ » Chantèrent les cinq filles en chœur.

Elles continuèrent de chanter en anglais la chanson tout en dansant et prenant la pose de temps à autre. Le public fit bruyamment éclater sa joie.

Ren comprit brusquement pourquoi le studio limitait l'entrée à des fillettes. Les tenues ne semblaient pas exactement être celles d'un spectacle pour enfants. Sa jupe plissée était coupée bien trop haut, le haut était minuscule et les talons étincelants qu'elle avait enfilés rivalisaient avec ceux de Setsuka. Il fronça les sourcils. Si c'était tout aussi populaire que Yashiro l'avait insinué, ce qui devait être normal avec de tels attirails, il y avait bien assez de fans de Kyoko ici.

Son manager se tourna vers lui alors que le générique se terminait. « OK, maintenant Strawberry va nous demander si nous avons été sages : vous devez répondre par l'affirmative car sinon elles s'envoleront pour une autre époque. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde a été sage aujourd'hui ? » Pépia Strawberry alors que les applaudissements s'atténuaient. Le public, y compris Yashiro, hurla que oui.

« Bien ! » Melon leur fit un signe encourageant du pouce.

Son manager se pencha vers lui et murmura : « OK, là Lemon va douter de nous. Vous devez insister avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. »

Lemon croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue : « Je ne sais pas si je vous crois … »

« Nous l'avons été ! Nous sommes toujours sages ! » Hurlèrent les spectateurs. Yashiro sauta de son siège et agita frénétiquement ses bras, suffisamment pour que Ren le fisse se rasseoir. Le groupe de filles qui se tenait au-dessous d'eux regarda ce fan surexcité et son compagnon.

Son manager se tourna de nouveau : « OK, c'est au tour de cette pauvre Peach de demander si nous avons vu Corn. Vous devez rester silencieux ou vous lui donneriez de faux espoirs. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un… a vu Corn ? » Osa dire Peach, sa douce voix toute timide et sérieuse. Le cœur de Ren se pinça.

Le public se tut. Les actrices prétendirent regarder ailleurs tandis que des projecteurs balayaient les spectateurs. Il baissa la tête dans l'espoir que la lumière ne révèle pas sa silhouette masculine au fond de la salle.

« Il est là ! Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Corn ! »

Il leva les yeux, alarmé. Une gamine sautillait en face de lui. Et hurlait en face de lui. Et désignait. Lui.

Future Girls était un mix d'action en direct et d'animation. La scène tournait afin que le public puisse voir l'anime. Quand c'étaient les pages de publicités, les Filles descendaient habituellement dans le public pour parler et signer des autographes. La plupart des spectacles de ce genre opéraient de la même manière, donc il s'était assis au fond dans l'intention de ne pas la déranger.

Il était trop tard pour ça.

Le projecteur le repéra alors qu'il sautait par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Il avait essayé de s'échapper en vitesse, mais les portes étaient bloquées par la sécurité. La directrice, Mme Almqvist, avait été très énervée de découvrir qu'un homme avait été admis dans le public. Même quelqu'un d'aussi connu que lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle se préoccupait énormément de l'image de son spectacle ou parce qu'elle était simplement mariée, Suédoise et insensible au charme japonais, qu'elle le traitait de cette manière.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Kyoko était revenue en coulisses présenter ses excuses en tant que sa kohai que la dame avait arrêté de sauter à la gorge de l'acteur.

« Je pense que ça ira. » La directrice soupira dramatiquement. « Les caméras ne l'ont pas filmé directement après tout et on coupe le son du public lorsqu'on en n'a pas besoin. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ses actions. » La directrice sourit et lui tapota la tête.

Elle se tourna vers lui : « **Vous parlez anglais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un Japonais de pure souche.** »

La mâchoire de Ren se décrocha mais il reprit contenance rapidement. Kyoko les regardait éberluée. « **C'est exact**. » Répondit-il.

« **Vous ne devriez pas utiliser une jeune fille pour vous défendre. N'êtes-vous pas un homme ?** » Répliqua-t-elle. « **Vous allez réparer le binz que vous avez causé.** »

« **Oui. Je suis désolé.** »

« _Kyoko_, » commença Mme Almqvist, passant aisément de l'anglais au japonais, « tu devrais retourner finir ta prestation. Je vais trouver quelque chose pour _lui_. » Elle avait dit _lui_ comme si elle parlait d'un bâtard enragé. L'actrice s'inclina de nouveau, formula des excuses et s'en alla.

Pendant que Kyoko faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, la Directrice le sermonna en anglais et alla fouiller dans les locaux de la costumière. Elle lui trouva une paire de pantalons de samouraï sombre en hakama et noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle le laissa torse nue et le pourvut d'une épée.

« **Vous jouerez Corn. Vous parlerez le moins possible. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes un samouraï amoureux de Peach. Ne vous loupez pas.** »

Kyoko fit maintes courbettes en coulisses après le spectacle, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je suis désolée, désolée ! Vous n'auriez pas dû perdre votre temps à venir me voir. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous appeler par votre prénom. Je m'excuse de vous obliger à faire ça ! »

« C'est ma faute, Kyoko. » Soupira Ren en glissant l'épée à son côté. « Heureusement que la Directrice a su rebondir. Nous devons juste répondre à quelques questions. J'ai déjà fait ça. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

Elle continua de s'excuser alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le plateau ensemble. Il s'arrêta juste avant de passer le rideau, pensant à quelque chose. Avant de monter sur scène, il se retourna et l'embrassa sur la joue : « Merci, Peach-chan. » Il sourit. Elle se statufia. Elle rougit progressivement tel un bol d'eau arrivant à ébullition.

« Re-re-re-re-re… » Bredouilla-t-elle. Il apposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Je m'appelle Corn. » Dit-il simplement avant de s'avancer.

Une fois sur scène, il aurait cru qu'une grande partie du public serait partie. C'était tard et le spectacle était fini. Au lieu de ça, tout le monde était resté collé à son siège. Les filles encouragèrent le couple qui approchait.

C'étaient toutes de très jeunes filles et heureusement pour lui, elles étaient plus intéressées par leur Peach que par quelque personnage muet. Elles lui demandèrent des trucs comme : « Tu es un vrai samouraï ? » et « Tu peux tout découper ? ». Ça avait été plutôt facile, jusqu'aux dernières questions :

« Peach-chan, n'es-tu pas contente que ton Corn soit là ? » Demanda une petite fille dans l'assistance. Peach hocha la tête en rougissant.

« Vas-tu l'épouser ? » Questionna une autre voix. Peach secoua la tête, candide. « Je crains d'avoir à retourner dans mon propre temps. Je ne pourrais pas l'emmener avec moi. »

Le public était impressionné.

« Ne l'aimes-tu pas ? » Osa une enfant dans le noir.

Ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait son senpai. Il sourit et prit sa main sous la table, la serrant légèrement. Kyoko rougit et entra à nouveau dans son personnage.

« Je l'aime. »

« Et toi, Corn tu l'aimes ? »

« Je l'aime. » Prononça Ren doucement en regardant Kyoko.

« Vous aurez des bébés ? »

Il perdit presque la face. Kyoko était rouge pivoine.

Strawberry se leva et sourit à la foule. « J'ai bien peur que nous devions retourner dans notre temps maintenant. »

Les spectateurs firent éclater leur désappointement. Ils se dirigèrent vers les portes, saluant les actrices qui leur disaient au revoir de la main.

Il remarqua son visage cramoisi alors qu'elle saluait de l'autre main.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1) Un plateau tournant est une plateforme contrôlée mécaniquement dans un théâtre qui permet d'accélérer le changement d'une scène durant un spectacle.**

**(2) Ninjin = Carotte**

**Kabu = Navet**

**Negi = Poireau**

**Nasu = Aubergine**

**Goya = Margose**

*** « Future Girls » est une chanson qui existe réellement. Pleine d'entrain. Vous pouvez chercher. C'est de « Smile . DK » si ça vous tente. Et la Directrice est une vraie personne, dans ce groupe.**

**Argh ! J'ai passé toute ma journée à écrire ça et juste une heure sur mon devoir à rendre demain. Ce chapitre est aussi long que ce que devrait être mon papier. *Se prend la tête dans ses mains* Ça va être une longue nuit. C'était trop marrant n'empêche.**

**Note de la traductrice :**

*****Pour raison de cohérence, les noms utilisés dans la fan fiction originelle ont été gardés. Ainsi, par ordre d'apparition sur le plateau :**

**Grape = Raisin**

**Melon = Melon**

**Lemon = Citron**

**Strawberry = Fraise**

**Peach = Pêche**

*****De plus, voici une traduction de la chanson :**

**« **_**Nous sommes…**_** »**

**« …**_**LES FILLES DU FUTUR**_** ! »**

**« **_**Diamants et châteaux**_**… » **

**« …**_**Héros, rois et batailles**_**… »**

**« …**_**Un monde plein de pierres précieuses et de perles**_**… »**

**« …**_**Les temps changent**_**… »**

**« …**_**Tout ceci ne veut rien dire**_**… »**

**« …**_**Dans ce fol univers : Car nous sommes les Filles du Futur**_** ! »**

*****Les phrases en gras dans ce chapitre sont sensées être en Américain, voilà**

***Hermi-kô*****


	9. Cinquième jour, au matin : Amitié

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Kanae Kotonami avait déjà eu des amies. Quand elle était plus jeune, presque toutes les filles de la classe avaient l'habitude de jouer avec ses cheveux et de lui dire combien elle était jolie. Elles allaient faire du lèche-vitrines ensemble et parfois s'arrêtaient boire un thé après les cours. Elle aimait l'école vu que c'était bien plus calme qu'à la maison dans le brouhaha familial. Evidemment, c'était embêtant d'être toujours comparée à ses frères et sœurs tout le temps, mais elle pouvait le supporter. A part faire partie d'une famille exceptionnellement large, et ne pas pouvoir s'investir tout son saoul dans le club de drama, Kanae savourait assez la vie d'écolière.

Tout avait changé lorsque Naoto avait eu le béguin pour elle.

_Elle revenait de la piste d'athlétisme avec les cônes orange fluo que le professeur lui avait demandé de ranger lorsqu'elle surprit des pleurs au bas des marches. Elle pouvait entendre sa camarade Mina pleurer dans l'escalier. Toutefois, ce fut la voix de son amie Ai qui la fit s'immobiliser :_

_« Ne pleure pas, Mina. Naoto est simplement immature. Il ne sait pas encore comment aimer les filles. »_

_La voix larmoyante se calma un peu : « Ce n'est pas vrai. Il a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vu fixer Kanae-chan... » Mina fondit en larmes de nouveau. Les filles furent bouche bée puis tentèrent de remonter quelque peu le moral de leur camarade déprimée._

_Kanae s'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre : devait-elle approcher ou non son amie ? Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Mina mais ça lui semblait naturel de s'inquiéter un brin. Elle posa les cônes et avait fait un pas dans la direction du groupe lorsque la voix pleine de morgue de sa meilleure amie Rina la fit s'immobiliser :_

_« Kotonami se croit canon. »_

_« Ouais, juste parce que ce n'est pas une mocheté elle pense pouvoir se taper tous les garçons, » acquiesça Ai d'un ton courroucé. Mina se mit à pleurer plus fort._

_« Chut… là, Mina, ne pleure plus. » La nouvelle voix avait un accent maternel. Elle réalisa que c'était celle de Chinatsu. Kanae ne la connaissait pas non plus très bien, excepté le fait que c'était leur déléguée de classe._

_« Je propose de découvrir qui elle aime puis de le lui dire. » Lança brusquement Ai d'un air déterminé. L'approbation des autres filles emplit la cage d'escalier._

_« On n'a qu'à dire qu'elle embrasse des vieux après l'école, » répliqua Chinatsu d'une voix entendue._

_« Vous savez, sa famille est pauvre avec toutes ses bouches à nourrir : elle me l'a avoué une fois, » commença Rina, fière de dire des crasses sur sa camarade. « Je parie qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour du fric ! »_

_Le groupe de filles pouffa._

Elle n'avait pas eu le moindre ami depuis. Surtout pas de copines. Elles étaient hypocrites et indignes de confiance. A la maison elle n'avait pas un seul instant de paix, au club la gosse de riche lui piquait tous les beaux rôles qui auraient dû lui revenir de droit tandis que les cours ne lui apportaient pas la moindre joie. Elle se retrouva à jouer la comédie à chaque fois que ses camarades de classe lui demandaient quoi que ce soit.

_« Sur qui tu flashes, Kanae-chan ? » Lui demanda Ai alors qu'elles mangeaient leurs bento pendant la pause du déjeuner. Elle fit un signe en direction des garçons à l'autre bout._

_« Je n'en aime aucun, » répondit confiante Kanae tandis qu'elle picorait un morceau d'omelette._

_« Quel gâchis ! Tu pourrais avoir n'importe lequel ! » S'écria Rina en pointant ses baguettes vers la plus jolie fille de leur groupe._

_« Rina-chan, c'est grossier. On ne pointe pas ses baguettes, » la gronda Kanae._

_« Mais c'est trop dommage ! » Risa reposa brutalement ses baguettes sur le pupitre et fit la moue. « En plus tu parles comme ma crâneuse de sœur. »_

Elle jouait l'ignorante lorsque ses professeurs lui demandaient comment allaient ses frères et sœurs. Elle jouait la ravie contente quand ses parents lui demandaient comment ça se passait à l'école. Elle jouait la comédie pour tout le monde et on la croyait. Elle restait attentive, prenant les choses comme elles venaient et passant son temps à étudier les gens. Kanae Kotonami était déterminée à ne pas se faire avoir de nouveau. Elle deviendrait même la meilleure actrice au monde.

Elle sentit qu'on lui donnait un petit coup de coude. De l'extérieur on ne voyait aucune différence mais Kanae avait bel et bien reportée son attention sur le devant de la classe. « Maintenant T ! » Annonça le professeur, regardant au-delà du membre de Love Me aux cheveux en aile de corbeau. Kyoko sourit franchement à Kanae avant de se retourner pour être face au prof.

« Torawo torunara torawo toru yori toriwo tore, toriwa otorini torawo tore. » (1)

Kanae fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était enquiquinante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la sauver des foudres du prof simplement parce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Elle ne voulait pas être amie avec cette dingue, mais cette dernière avait décidément décidé de s'incruster dans sa vie.

« M ensuite ! »

« Sumomo mo momo, momo mo momo, sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi. » (2)

Malgré son tempérament naïf, elle valait mieux que beaucoup d'autres personnes de son âge. Même le « Moko-san » dont elle l'affublait était assez mignon dans le genre embarrassant, exécrable, immature et ridicule. Kanae lança un regard au membre de Love Me qui se tenait auprès d'elle.

« Le dernier : O ! »

« Kono otoko no hontou no kokoro wo tokou to omou no yo kono otoko o korosou to omou no. » (3)

Elle réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kanae se retourna pour regarder Kyoko tandis que la classe s'égayait pour une pause de quelques minutes. Elle observa son embarrassante collègue essuyer la sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main alors que les autres élèves se dispersaient dans le couloir.

Kyoko remarqua finalement qu'on la regardait. Elle fit un immense sourire à la brunette :

« Moko-san ? »

Kanae croisa ses bras. Son visage s'assombrit.

« Encore ! O ! »

Kyoko se redressa pour faire comme un soldat sur la ligne du front. « Kono otoko no hontou no kokoro wo tokou to omou no yo kono otoko o korosou to omou no. »

Kanae se mit à décrire un cercle autour d'elle : « Maintenant juste la fin. »

« Korosou to omou no ? » Proposa Kyoko d'une voix perplexe.

« Oui. Encore une fois. »

« Koro … (Ce) »

« Sho ! » Prononça simplement Kanae.

L'atmosphère de la salle s'alourdit immédiatement. Les néons se mirent à clignoter. De longues ombres sinistres suintèrent des coins de murs. La figure de la plus petite des deux actrices se tordit d'un sourire malveillant. « **SOU TO OMOU NO (TYPE JE L'ETRIPE)** **! **»

~Allons le tuer ! Le Tuer ! Oh oui, cet homme, nous sommes sûrs de vouloir le tuer…~ Ses démons émergeaient de son corps et virevoltaient autour de leur maitresse en chantant.

Kyoko reprit le contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage furieux de sa comparse. Elle regarda terrifiée ses démons la quitter pour aller s'amuser avec leur nouveau maître.

« Moko-san ? » Couina-t-elle. La vision ne se dissipa point.

« Tu me caches encore quelque chose. » Susurra Kanae, sa colère suintant de chacun de ses mots prononcés d'une voix des plus glaciales.

Kyoko paraissait toujours terrifiée mais une certaine confusion commençait à poindre sur ses traits. Kanae soupira avec rage avant de continuer :

« C'est ton préféré : Habituellement je peux sentir le poids que ces mots ont pour toi. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui rien n'a changé quand tu les as prononcés. C'est comme si tu avais oublié ton but. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Kyoko se tritura les mains. Alors qu'elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement de rouge. Kanae arqua un sourcil à cette soudaine expression de gêne.

« Tu l'aimes à nouveau ? »

« _**JAMAIS !**_ » Pendant un instant, l'expression de Kyoko fut celle d'un démon ulcéré et d'une sirène enragée, ses cheveux se dressant sur son crâne.

« Alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. De suite. » Elle était catégorique.

« Ben… » Kyoko se tritura encore les mains, tapotant ses doigts. « Tsu… » Le jingle habituel signalant un message de l'école grésilla dans les haut-parleurs du plafond. Elles levèrent toutes deux la tête de curiosité :

« Kyoko Mogami, veuillez vous rendre dans la salle des professeurs. Je répète, Kyoko Mogami, veuillez vous rendre dans la salle des professeurs. »

Il gratta son menton alors qu'il faisait tourner la chaise de bureau dans laquelle il avait pris place, peu familier avec la sensation de ne pas s'être rasé au matin. Remarquant une sucette sur le bureau en face de lui, il s'en empara vivement. Les rares professeurs qui étaient dans la salle se contentaient de chuchoter poliment à l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Au lieu de ça, il déchira le plastique et enfourna la sucette dans sa bouche. Il fit une légère grimace. Il n'était pas fan des sucreries. Cependant, le bonbon lui rendait service : il voulait que personne ne le reconnaisse sous son déguisement.

La doyenne des enseignants toussa et fit une nouvelle tentative :

« Vous êtes… le manager de Mogami-san ? »

Il frotta ses poings contre son menton, embêté par sa barbe naissante. Mâchonnant la tige de la sucette, l'homme s'assit plus confortablement et sourit crûment. Il mit ses pieds sur le bureau.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, madame : J'ai du travail pour elle. »

La vieille dame souffla et regarda vexé le visiteur indésirable. On frappa à la porte. Une silhouette féminine confuse apparue de l'autre côté du battant vitré.

« Ano… j'ai été appelée ? »

« Oui oui, entre, Mogami-san. »

Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la typique salle des profs. Les deux membres de Love Me jetaient des coups d'œil circulaires et repérèrent l'homme léthargique dans un coin. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, il avait revêtu de vieux vêtements passablement élimés et sur son nez était perché une paire de lunettes de soleil vertes. Ses bottes de l'armée prenaient leurs aises sur la longue table en bois. Toutefois, le poids et la carrure ne pouvaient correspondre qu'à une seule personne de leur entourage :

« Tsuruga-san ? » Laissa échapper Kotonami.

L'homme dans le fauteuil éternua pour dissimuler vainement un rire moqueur. Kotonami prit la mouche il ressemblait beaucoup au célèbre acteur. Son dialecte était cependant de Kyushu, de l'extrémité sud du Japon.

« C'est nouveau. D'habitude on me confond avec Kurusaka. »

La doyenne se hérissa, aimant encore moins leur visiteur : « Le Directeur Kurusaka est un directeur talentueux et dévoué. »

« Ouais, bon. » L'homme se leva et écarta la professeure d'un mouvement de la main. « Allez, Kyo', on a du boulot. »

L'homme de belle taille aux lunettes de soleil colorées ouvrit la porte et puis adressa un regard à la cantonade. Il croisa le regard de Kanae pendant une seconde. Kyoko avait gelé sur place.

« KYO ! »

« Hai ! » Kyoko sursauta et le suivit hors de la salle.

Kotonami fronça les sourcils. Ce corps clamait Ren Tsuruga. Pourtant, on était au beau milieu de la journée. Même avec les rumeurs qui couraient, elle savait que le célèbre acteur devait être très occupé. Le meilleur acteur au Japon n'avait pas le temps de batifoler en jouant les managers. Encore moins de s'occuper de sa kohai si inexpérimentée. Kanae y repensa.

« Hum… Tsu… »

Il se tramait quelque chose entre eux deux. Pour le bien de sa seule amie, elle devait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

**(1) : « Torawo torunara torawo toru yori toriwo tore, toriwa otorini torawo tore. » ****= « La raison pour laquelle j'ai placé ce bambou contre ta barrière en bambou, c'est juste parce que je voulais placer un bambou contre. »**

**(2) : « Sumomo mo momo, momo mo momo, sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi. » ****= « La prune japonaise est une sorte de pêche, une pêche est aussi une pêche, alors la prune japonaise et la pêche sont toutes deux des sortes de pêches. »**

**(3) « Ce type hypocrite hérissé de tics m'irrite. Ce type je l'étripe. »****Tome 4 _ Chapitre 20 © Traduction : Wladimir Labaere et Hiroko Onoe.**

Cinquième jour, au matin : Amitié


	10. Cinquième jour, en soirée : Appréciation

**Cinquième jour, en soirée : Appréciation**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Kyoko suivit « son manager » en trottinant derrière, gardant la tête baissée comme pour aller à la potence. Elle se balançait de droite et de gauche tandis qu'autour d'eux la nuit commençait à tomber. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, Ren pouvait bien voir que l'écolière ne s'était pas laissé prendre à son subterfuge. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, après tout, elle avait bien été capable de voir desuite à travers son déguisement de Cain. Pourtant, le fait que sa partenaire fut tout aussi capable de le percer à jour l'avait quand même surpris. Lui, entre tous les autres, avait confiance en son costume mais apparemment les filles de Love Me étaient bien plus observatrices que ceux du show-biz en général.

C'était rare qu'il puisse bouger aussi librement que cela, en fin d'après-midi un jour de semaine sans rendez-vous importants prévus. La presse à scandales n'avait pas encore arrêté de parler de l'affaire, et Ren trouvait que son emploi du temps habituellement plein à craquer semblait plus léger dernièrement. Il fronça bigrement les sourcils en y repensant. Du moins pour aujourd'hui, tout allait selon son plan.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le portail, Ren se retourna vers sa kohai. Réalisant qu'il s'était arrêté, elle protégea sa figure de ses bras, attendant de subir son courroux. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle devait probablement croire qu'il était venu pour l'admonester.

« Où est la plus proche station de métro ? » Demanda simplement Ren.

Abaissant ses bras avec hésitation, elle regarda des deux côtés de la rue, surprise et confuse : « Euh, c'est juste au Nord d'ici… mais où est votre voiture, Tsuruga-san ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas aujourd'hui… » Ren lui fit le sourire flamboyant qu'il lui réservait habituellement avant de se mettre en mode Senpai. Elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver bloquée par la clôture. « …et ne crois-tu pas qu'en m'appelant par mon nom, les gens pourraient me reconnaitre ? »

Elle baissa la tête, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Puis elle se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge : « Ano… Ren-sama ? » Son sourcil levé montra sa désapprobation. Sa voix à elle se fit plus forte : « Ren-san… ? » « Kyoko… » La voix de Ren gardait le même ton d'avertissement.

Elle regarda ailleurs et grommela quelque chose indistinctement.

« Excuse-moi ? » Ren pouffa et se rapprocha, appuyant ses mains sur le mur derrière elle. « J'ai peur de ne pas t'avoir entendue, Kyoko… ou devrais-je dire _Peach-chan _? »

Kyoko, hébétée, vira au rouge pivoine. Elle le surprit lorsqu'elle croisa ses bras et détourna son visage gêné. « Si vous m'appelez Peach, » sa voix avait un ton un peu narquois maintenant et lui rappela le rôle qu'elle avait tenu en tant que sa sœur, « …alors je vous appellerai Corn. »

Un court silence s'insinua entre eux tandis qu'une voiture passait. Il continua de la regarder et elle mordit sa lèvre, toute agitée qu'elle était. Finalement, il brisa le silence avec un incompréhensible « Hum. » Elle baissa la tête et un frisson la parcourut de part en part avec force. Elle s'inclina un nombre incommensurable de fois tout en pleurant honteusement de manière factice :

« PARDON TSURUGA-SAN ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ÊTRE SI ARROGANTE ! »

Ren sourit à sa réaction hystérique puis s'écarta. « Très bien, appelle-moi Corn alors. » Kyoko stoppa et leva les yeux vers lui d'un air stupéfait. « Vraiment, ça me va. Je suis venu en fait aujourd'hui pour te faire mes excuses. Si tu veux m'appeler Corn, ne te gêne pas. » Avec une expression distante, il s'éloigna petit à petit du bloc, la laissant en arrière choquée.

« Eh… attendez… Ren-san ! » La jeune fille avait finalement utilisé son nom d'un ton un peu plus convaincant cette fois-ci, et courut pour le rattraper. Il ne se tourna pas mais sourit à ce petit succès.

* * *

Ren se déplaçait aisément dans les rues bondées, sa haute silhouette incitant la foule à s'écarter quelque peu de son passage. Il regardait sa kohai se mouvoir lestement à ses côtés, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de bousculer qui que ce soit dans ce quartier touristique de Tokyo. Il n'allait pas vite, lui permettant de se maintenir à sa hauteur. La petite taille de Kyoko ainsi que sa couleur bénigne de cheveux la rendaient difficilement repérable si jamais elle se faisait emporter par le flot de gens alentour. S'il devait se mettre à sa recherche, il aurait à l'appeler : ça attirerait bien trop l'attention sur eux deux.

« Hé, regarde ! La fille de Kyurara ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est elle ! »

« Je pourrais avoir un autographe ? »

Quelques badauds avaient repérés la jeune actrice de la publicité Kyurara, qui était d'ailleurs toujours diffusée sur certains grands écrans en ville. Il s'arrêta lorsque des fans se mirent à lui adresser des félicitations et des encouragements. En plus, son uniforme scolaire ressemblait un peu à celui de la pub. Ren ne rata pas une miette du charmant sourire timide qui étira ses lèvres.

Il ne pipa mot tandis qu'ils atteignaient le métro ensemble, bien qu'elle ait maintes fois essayé de s'excuser. Elle abandonna seulement lorsqu'il lui adressa son faux sourire. Depuis lors, elle restait à une distance respectable de lui. Ren ne répondit sciemment à aucune de ses tentatives de conversations. S'il avait dit quelque chose, elle aurait pu l'interroger sur le lieu où ils se rendaient. Si ça avait été le cas, Ren lui aurait répondu et elle aurait surement bataillé tout le long du chemin.

Ren ne stoppa qu'une fois arrivé devant un studio de photographe et la jeune fille lui rentra presque dedans. Elle s'arrêta cependant à temps et scruta attentivement le minuscule commerce qui avait tant intéressé son mentor. Il entra et elle le suivit par curiosité.

L'entrée était boisée, exigüe et proprement décorée de calligraphies aux murs. De petites lanternes pendaient du plafond et la seule chose qui était debout dans la pièce se trouvait être une dame derrière son comptoir haut.

« Bonjour monsieur, mademoiselle. » La femme d'âge mur s'inclina. Les yeux de Kyoko s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le maquillage blanc, les lèvres rouge rubis, l'élégant chignon et le kimono doré d'un rouge profond.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous pour 16h30 sous le nom de Mogami. » Déclara posément Ren, décelant son regard fasciné.

« Est-ce la demoiselle ? » Demanda l'hôtesse avec un sourire poli. Ren hocha la tête. Il prenait soin d'éviter tout contact oculaire avec l'actrice curieuse qui se tournait vers lui, très confuse.

La geisha âgée prit la main de Kyoko et la tapota amicalement : « Nul besoin d'être nerveuse, mademoiselle. » Elle la guida doucement vers le rideau. Kyoko la suivit, plongée dans une perplexité docile.

Il se coula dans leur sillage, pénétra dans le studio. Il était plus grand et mieux meublé que l'extérieur ne le laissait présager. L'intérieur reflétait le style de Kyoto dont il avait gardé le souvenir quand il y était allé avec ses parents. On pouvait voir du bambou de partout et des portes shoji menaient vers d'autres salles. Des kimono japonais classiques pendaient du plafond de bout en bout, chacun dans une teinte différente de l'autre. De-ci de-là étaient disposées des statues de samouraï, vêtus de pied en cap, dans des postures martiales. En fond sonore, une fontaine de bambous résonnait à intervalles réguliers. Des portraits en pied ou en gros plan de geisha d'antan étaient accrochées aux solides murs, mettant en image l'expérience du studio.

Ren repéra une place libre sur un banc et s'assit à côté d'un autre visiteur tout en gardant un œil sur Kyoko qu'on menait vers une cabine d'essayage. Le touriste, chauve et au léger embonpoint, se tourna vers lui, ravi semble-t-il d'avoir quelque compagnie :

« Un autre homme, pris en flagrant délit. » Lança le vacancier potelé après un moment. Son accent anglais était épais mais point âpre. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que le Japonais n'esquisse un sourire poli en réponse. « Vous attendez votre sœur ? »

Ren accusa le coup et le gentleman eut un éclat de rire tonitruant. Il aplatit sa large main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la serra comme à un collègue.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne m'attendais à ce que vous compreniez. Où sont donc mes manières… »

« Non non, ça ne fait rien. » Ren laissa échapper un rire avant d'adresser un sourire nerveux au bavard : « Je ne suis pas là pour ma sœur. »

« Une petite amie, alors ? » Le visiteur baissa les yeux sur la main gauche non baguée de son interlocuteur. « Ça doit être ça. Aucune femme ne laisserait sortir son splendide époux sans leur alliance. »

Ren se contenta juste de sourire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Le plus vieux des deux hommes pouffa encore avant de continuer sur sa lancée, imperturbable :

« Je me souviens quand j'avais votre âge. Lucy était aussi jolie qu'une fleur, et je devais faire de mon mieux pour la conquérir. Maintenant regardez-nous deux vieilles carnes en terre étrangère, vadrouillant pour la dernière fois. » Il se mit face à Ren, tout sourire. « Surtout traite-la bien, fils. Les filles sont comme des princesses, y a pas photo. Elles méritent toutes d'être aimées et appréciées tels les joyaux qu'elles sont. »

Ren fut sauvé par l'hôtesse qui venait à leur rencontre. Elle s'inclina tandis que les deux hommes sautaient sur leurs pieds.

« Les demoiselles sont prêtes. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me suivre, je vous prie ? »

Elle les guida derrière une autre paire de portes coulissantes, où une deuxième geisha patientait. Elle accompagna l'Anglais dans une autre pièce. Ren regarda l'étrange vieillard s'éloigner, ses mots flottants encore dans l'air.

« Est-ce que monsieur veut bien me suivre ? »

Ren pénétra dans la salle de photographie, remarquant sa compagne à l'extrémité de l'écran vert. Kyoko avança lentement sur le devant de la scène, faisant de petits pas dans ses tabi blanches et ses zori de paille. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, du moins le crut-il puisque le tissu les cachait. Il resta dans l'obscurité dispensée au fond de la salle.

Ayant revêtu intégralement la tenue coutumière des maiko, elle lui rappelait les traditionnelles poupées hina ningyo. Le riche kimono était d'un bleu-violet vif, drapé autour de sa frêle silhouette et contrasté par rapport à son fond de teint aussi blanc que la neige. Le motif représentait des fleurs écloses surlignées d'un ambre profond qui s'accordait à la couleur de ses yeux. L'encolure était de plus dans un ton orange coloré. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait choisi celui-là. Le costume parvenait à reproduire toutes les nuances de sa pierre bienaimée.

Kyoko fouilla la salle du regard là où il se tenait dans l'ombre. Il recula plus encore. Ses lèvres rouges se tinrent tranquilles mais ses yeux brillaient tandis que le photographe se mettait en position. Ren regarda l'écran tandis qu'ils prenaient des portraits en pied aussi bien que des plans rapprochés de sa figure parfaitement peinte. Elle resta aussi immobile et professionnelle que si elle faisait un nouveau boulot, mais ses yeux étincelaient de quelque chose de familier.

Sa mémoire s'éveilla alors qu'il plongeait dans son regard. Le beau visage peint de poupée geisha mua en celui d'une petite fille, les joues rondes de l'embonpoint enfantin et les yeux éclairés par son amour pour les contes de fées. C'était le même regard qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'il était son Corn adoré et lui avait fait don de sa pierre magique pour faire s'envoler la douleur. C'était le même sourire qui illuminait Kyoko quand elle pensait aux fées ou à son tendre prince Sho qui était encore impeccable à l'époque.

Il fut frappé à quel point les petites choses comptaient à ses yeux et se retrouva à vouloir lui en offrir en quantité. Chaque pierre précieuse, n'importe quelle robe de bal à froufrous… Ren pourrait écumer le pays des fées juste pour qu'elle garde un tel sourire.

Une fois que le photographe eut fini, il la dirigea vers la seconde sortie permettant de se changer. Elle s'inclina respectueusement puis marcha hors de la scène à pas lents et sortit. Ren bougea, perdu dans ses pensées. Il suivit à bonne distance, attendant dans un coin de l'entrée alors qu'elle mettait des habits plus modernes.

La geisha du début s'approcha de lui, une pochette cartonnée en main contenant le paquet de photos. Remarquant le modèle, il s'empara du tirage pour portefeuilles de l'actrice si semblable à une poupée et sourit chaleureusement au bonheur contenu dans sa pose. Ses émotions semblaient vouloir jaillir hors du cadre et il fit grand cas des capacités du photographe à capturer cette impression.

Ren prit le stylo et signa pour le plus gros pack avec son adresse et ses coordonnées bancaires. La geisha s'inclina profondément et s'écarta avec le formulaire dûment rempli. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau seul, il sortit son portefeuille et y glissa la photo de 6cm sur 9cm. Cette dernière le regardait intensément et il la considéra un moment avant de la ranger.

Sortant joyeusement dans son uniforme de lycéenne, elle le repéra. Sa démarche changea tandis qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, traînant les pieds timidement.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû, Tsuruga-san… »

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire face à sa timidité. Ça lui donnait envie de l'étreindre pour la protéger. Ren essuya délicatement un reste de maquillage sur sa joue. En réponse, ses lèvres à elle s'étirèrent en un sourire discret. Il était plutôt satisfait qu'elle ne se soit pas automatiquement écartée.

L'estomac de Kyoko grogna fortement et elle rougit. Il se surprit à éclater de rire et lui tendit la main. Il la serra en quittant le studio.

« Allons-y, _Peach-chan…_ »

* * *

Ils prirent place dans un restaurant familial tout près, attirés par leurs images colorées du menu. Les bavardages guillerets des autres tables aidaient à camoufler la voix des deux célébrités. Ren la regarda par-dessus son menu, tandis que ses yeux à elle courait hâtivement sur les possibilités tentatrices qui s'offraient à elle.

« Sais-tu ce que tu vas prendre, Peach-chan ? »

« Un steak haché, Corn-kun. »

Elle leva les yeux de son menu et lui adressa un regard exceptionnellement narquois. Il adorait la taquiner, et le fait que Kyoko se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour plaisante le faisait secrètement sourire. Même avec le visage fraîchement lavé de tout le traditionnel maquillage blanc, il pouvait voir les restes du sourire de maiko en elle. Chaque nouvelle facette qu'il découvrait d'elle l'attirait encore plus.

Lorsque la serveuse vint leur porter leurs boissons, il commanda deux steaks hachés et sourit à l'expression choquée de son invitée. Il pouvait lire le regard sur ses traits tandis que la serveuse s'en retournait.

« Je voulais aussi un steak haché, » déclara prestement Ren pour mettre fin à ses inquiétudes qu'elle l'ait obligé à choisir la même chose qu'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse contre-attaquer, il changea de sujet : « Vraiment, tu m'as surpris avec ton direct l'autre jour. Tu aimes faire ça ? »

L'expression faciale de Kyoko migra de l'appréhension à la contemplation : « Je suis ravie d'avoir décroché ce travail. Moko-san dit que ça peut m'aider à sortir de mes rôles de méchantes qui me collent à la peau. Les enfants dans le public sont géniaux en plus, ils réagissent à ce qu'on dit sans problèmes. Et nous avons eu des propositions sympas. Au fait, Mme Almqvist a beau être stricte, elle n'en est pas moins adorable. Nous tournons seulement une fois par semaine et répétons deux fois, donc ça nous laisse assez de temps pour d'autres rôles. » Elle sourit puis but une gorgée de son verre.

« Et à propos de la promotion ? » Demanda Ren avec curiosité. Habituellement les spectacles en direct se rendaient aux conventions ou faisaient diverses pubs. « Tu dois côtoyer bon nombre de fans. Y en a-t-il des plus âgés que moi ? »

« Quelques-uns. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de gens d'un certain âge qui aimaient ce genre de spectacles. Surtout les hommes. » Kyoko ria nerveusement. « Nous signons beaucoup d'autographes à des garçons de notre âge. Nous recevons aussi énormément de cadeaux, envoyés par des hommes qui nous déclarent leur flamme. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec leurs enfants cependant. » Elle rougit légèrement, mais sourit lorsque la serveuse arriva avec leur commande.

« Itadakimas ! » Kyoko sépara ses baguettes puis commença à couper son steak.

Ren fronça les sourcils. Des hommes, tels que Yashiro, devaient probablement s'intéresser au spectacle pour le côté shojo, mis en avant par les lumières vives, la j-pop et les poses charmantes. D'autres hommes devaient probablement y prendre goût avec leur fille, comme elle l'avait mentionné. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas rougit si ça n'avait à voir qu'avec ceux-là. Le costume apparut encore dans sa tête, et il se rappela ces jours où il surfait sur les forums. Il savait ce que les hommes pensaient. Il était impensable qu'un homme aux raisons douteuses ne se soit pas jamais mêlé aux spectateurs afin d'assouvir son désir carnassier pour les actrices mignonnes dans leurs costumes d'adultes.

Les baguettes s'échappèrent de ses doigts. Ren remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec une expression quelque peu perplexe.

« Pardon, j'étais un peu distrait. Que disais-tu, Mogami-san ? » Dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

« Où avez-vous appris à parler l'Anglais aussi bien ? »

Il déglutit.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

« Ben, vous avez parlé à Mme Almqvist comme si de rien n'était. Et vous ne l'avez pas contredit lorsqu'elle a insinué que vous n'étiez pas à 100% Japonais. »

Le sujet de conversation n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré en sa compagnie. Elle lui avait donné une fois du « Mister » avec un accent américain lorsqu'elle jouait la comédie pour son père à lui. Saisir la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, lui et la directrice, alors qu'elle avait un accent prononcé… Il était apparemment stoïque mais intérieurement il cilla. Cette vieille devait probablement se douter que Kyoko pourrait comprendre l'Anglais. Elle avait sans doute voulu le piéger de sorte qu'il ne s'était douté de rien et se retrouvait pourtant gêné. Le rictus de la directrice dans son esprit l'ennuya.

Son passé était quelque chose dont personne n'était au courant, mis à part une personne.

Elle regarda à côté, gênée, picorant un bout de son steak. Le silence était pesant et il ne savait pas comment relancer la conversation. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle le distança :

« Vous n'avez pas à me le dire, Tsuruga-san. Je m'excuse d'être indiscrète. »

Ren regarda la jeune femme en face de lui qui jouait nerveusement avec sa nourriture. Elle devait probablement penser qu'elle avait dépassé les bornes par rapport à leur relation. Elle agissait comme si elle n'était que sa kohai. Il prit une décision. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle persiste à croire qu'elle n'était que sa collègue dans le show-business.

« Comme tu le sais, Ren Tsuruga n'est que mon nom de scène. J'ai été élevé en Californie. Toutes mes relations parlent couramment Anglais. Le Japonais est en fait ma seconde langue. » Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Ce n'est même pas ma vraie couleur. »

Kyoko le considéra avec surprise, fixant ses cheveux en croyant qu'ils allaient changer de couleur comme sa pierre.

« En plus … » Ajouta Ren alors qu'il parlait plus bas et jetait des regards alentours. Kyoko se pencha vers lui, curieuse. « Je peux voler… »

Elle se redressa et gonfla ses joues, exaspérée. Il éclata dans un grand rire.

Le défi n'en valait pas la chandelle, pensa-t-il, alors qu'elle retournait à son assiette. Il aurait dû laisser le monde raconter n'importe quoi sur lui plutôt que de le relever.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Ouah, Ren. Trop gentil. Il préférerait annoncer au monde qu'il est gay plutôt que la blesser. De toute façon, Sho et Shoko devraient revenir au chapitre suivant. Je ne les ai pas oubliés.**


	11. Sixième jour, première partie : Remord

**Sixième jour, première partie : Remord**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » Demanda Sho avec appréhension, alors qu'il levait les yeux sur l'arrière éclairé du bâtiment de LME qui ressortait sur le ciel nocturne. Sa manager se gara dans la plus proche place de parking libre. Elle coupa le moteur avant de se tourner vers son protégé en soupirant.

« Je n'arrive pas à contacter Yukihito Yashiro. Apparemment, ils sont très à cheval sur la sécurité, notamment en ce qui concerne les numéros de téléphone. Comme je ne peux pas lui laisser de message, nous voilà. J'ai entendu dire qu'il lui arrivait d'être à son bureau et j'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

« Yukihito Yashiro ? Qui ça ? » S'exclama le musicien, bien que s'en fichant désormais car ce n'était pas un nom qu'il connaissait. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se détendit. Les devoirs de manager l'avaient toujours saoulé.

« C'est le manager de l'homme que tu as défié… »

Sho lui lança un regard en coin avant que ses yeux ne retombent. « Oh… »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené sur Terre dans les studios, l'icône musicale avait été d'une humeur égale à propos des deux acteurs de LME. Il ne s'esclaffait plus allégrement à la moindre allusion et elle l'avait surpris fixant son téléphone portable, débattant verbalement avec lui-même pour se décider à l'appeler ou pas. Le remord était une émotion nouvelle parmi les sentiments qu'elle avait pu voir chez Sho Fuwa durant sa carrière de manager, surtout durant anormalement longtemps chez la vedette pubère.

Il se pencha pour atteindre la poignée mais elle le saisit vivement à l'épaule.

« C'est toujours le territoire de LME, Sho. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne t'aperçoive pas rodant dans les alentours. De curieuses rumeurs pourraient circuler. Je vais y aller seule et arranger tout ça. » Elle avait eu le temps de faire le point avec son protégé, vu qu'elle l'avait cassé il y a quelque temps. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était toujours de son côté, même si Kyoko semblait être une gentille fille.

Il la surprit en s'écartant de la portière et en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Elle s'était attendue à une esclandre. Normalement il aurait chipoté sur ce genre de choses. Il disait habituellement un truc du genre : « Je peux m'occuper de mes propres problèmes ! » ou « Pourquoi dois-je attendre ici ? ». Sa soudaine maturité l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

Une fois sûre de son accord, Shoko récupéra son sac à main et laissa les clés sur le contact pour lui. Ouvrant la portière, elle se retourna vers le jeune homme assis dans le siège passager :

« Allume la radio si tu veux. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long. »

Il ferma les yeux et accepta inintelligiblement. Shoko referma la portière derrière elle et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Sho pouvait entendre ses talons claquer sur le ciment. Il bougea et essaya de se caler plus confortablement sur le siège rembourré. En général il pouvait s'endormir n'importe où. C'était en pleine nuit qu'il avait écrit ses meilleures paroles et durant la journée il était toujours charrié d'un concert à un enregistrement ou à quelque pub que ce soit. La moindre miette de sommeil qu'il pouvait prendre était généralement la bienvenue. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne s'endormait pas si facilement que cela.

_Kyoko chût sur le lit couteux, les larmes aux yeux. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, retenus par la queue de cheval qu'elle devait porter lorsqu'elle travaillait au fast-food. Son haut d'uniforme était partiellement arraché et sa toque d'employée était posée de travers sur sa tête._

_L'homme, immense et menaçant, s'approcha de la fille avec un sourire carnassier. Ses mains l'attrapèrent, ses doigts frétillants déjà pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle serra ses habits contre elle pour se protéger, évitant de regarder le dangereux senpai._

_« Non ! Sho, sauve-moi ! »_

_Tsuruga s'assit sur le lit et s'empara de la taille de la furie. L'attirant vers lui, il ignora ses supplications et l'allongea sous lui sur le lit. L'homme se retourna pour faire face au spectateur invisible derrière. Les yeux de Ren s'illuminèrent de rouge et sa langue se fendit comme celle d'un serpent :_

_« Merccciii, Fuwa-sssan… »_

_La chambre fut plongée dans le noir tandis qu'il entendait son cri perçant._

« Non ! » Sho sursauta, haletant. Il regarda de tous côtés d'un air affolé, reconnaissant peu à peu l'intérieur stylé de la voiture.

« Un rêve… juste un rêve… » Il agrippa son tee-shirt à manches longues, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son cœur. La culpabilité commençait à le dévorer lorsque le rêve se rejoua dans sa tête.

« Il ne ferait pas ça… il a beau être un bon à rien joli cœur aux longues jambes et à la petite figure, en tête de liste comme la célébrité la plus attirante, il ne… ferait… Kyoko… lit. » Il serra les dents alors la pensée envahissait son esprit :

« _Oh, Ren-sama… Nous ne devons pas ! Je veux me préserver pour mon mariage, vu que mon premier baiser m'a été pris… » L'ange blonde prénommée Kyoko étendue sur le lit couteux. Son costume s'étiolant autour de son corps comme dans la vidéo, aussi blanche et pure qu'une vierge, ses yeux restant d'un riche ambre._

_Une large main se posa sur son épaule et fit glisser le tissu. L'acteur exposa la peau ivoire avant d'y déposer des baisers avec légèreté._

_« Ma princesse Kyoko-chan, je promets d'être ton nouveau prince. » Ren lui sourit avec un charme de prédateur. Elle tourna la tête et rougit légèrement._

_« Oh, Ren-sama… »_

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! » Hurla le musicien, ébranlant les oiseaux du voisinage qui s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile. Il commença à taper sur le tableau de bord de la voiture, essayant d'évacuer la rage soudaine qui l'habitait. Ses poings rougirent tandis que l'intérieur en cuir commençait à ployer sous l'assaut furieux.

« Elle ne ferait pas ça ! Il ne ferait pas ça ! Pourquoi ai-je fait ce stupide pari ? BORDEL ! »

Un raclement sur le pare-brise lui fit suspendre son geste. Du coin de l'œil, une tenue d'un rose pétant attira immédiatement son attention.

_Elle portait cet hideux accoutrement pour la vidéo de *Prisoner* !_

Il tourna lentement la tête, prenant conscience de l'adorable visage de la fille, de son corps élancé et de sa longue chevelure d'ébène. Son expression exaspérée le reluquait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Stupéfait, Sho actionna l'ouverture automatique de ladite vitre.

« Ecoute gamin, tu es bruyant. Je suis venue te dire de te calmer, alors tu la fermes et tu attends sagement tes parents comme un bon garçon. » Sa voix était impassible et directe.

Une fois qu'elle eut transmis son message, la peinture de mode s'en retourna et laissa Sho déconcerté. Son visage lui semblait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu. Il rembobina ses souvenirs comme une cassette. Kyoko avait porté ce sac-poubelle rose une fois, avant la prise de vue. Il avait parlé à son manager de l'actrice qui lui ressemblait. Il s'était assis sur un canapé, zappant sur la publicité de soda qui avait attiré son attention…

Sho se rua hors de la voiture et claqua la porte. Il repéra la jambe de pantalon rose qui tournait à un coin et se mit à la poursuivre.

« Attendez, hé ! Vous êtes cette fille dans la pub de Kyurara. »

La fille ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle accéléra, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers l'une des entrées réservées aux employés de LME.

« Pardon, mais je ne signe pas d'autographes en dehors des heures de travail. »

Attrapant son bras, le musicien la tira en arrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais se ressaisit avant de choir. « Hé, lâchez-moi ! » Lui faisant face, Kanae envoya sa main dans l'attirante figure de Sho.

Il s'écarta immédiatement, frottant sa joue.

« Ouch, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Grogna Sho, regardant la fille comme si elle était folle.

Kanae considéra finalement son stalker du regard. Ses cheveux d'un blond lumineux et sa paire de jean déchirée lui faisaient penser à quelqu'un. En s'approchant, elle se creusa la cervelle :

« Tu es … Sho Fuwa ? »

« Ouais… » Répondit avec hésitation l'adolescent, en massant toujours la marque rouge vif sur son visage.

« Oh… bon, alors tu l'as mérité. » Déclara Kanae avec une note d'irrévocabilité assurée. Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« Attendez… quoi ? » S'exclama le musicien, ébranlé. « J'ai juste besoin de vous parler. » Il commençait à aimer cette nana de moins en moins.

« Vous m'avez attrapé comme si vous me connaissiez. Je n'aime pas les beaux gosses qui font comme s'ils me connaissent. » Sho avait pensé qu'elle était mignonne, mais sa personnalité était comme un bain d'eau glacée. Il fit un pas en arrière à l'insulte. « Je sais aussi ce que vous avez fait à Kyoko. »

« Etes-vous son amie ? » Sho lui demanda surpris, enregistrant le fait que la fille connaissait l'un de ses plus noirs secrets. Kyoko n'avait jamais été le type d'avoir des amis, et surtout les filles.

La beauté aux cheveux en aile de corbeau s'arrêta le pied en l'air. « …Elle… ben… ah mo ! Je ne vous dois aucune réponse. Laissez-moi tranquille. » Elle bifurqua vers un escalier à incendie, essayant de semer cette célébrité persistante dans son sillage. Au lieu de ça, il escalada les marches derrière elle.

« Je veux juste savoir si elle agit bizarrement. Si Ren Tsuruga est après elle ! Si vous êtes son amie, je suis sûre qu'elle vous en a parlé. Nous avons été amis depuis que nous sommes gamins, et je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de l'actrice. Le fait qu'elle ne savait rien l'énervait bien plus que le fait que ce gars se disait son ami. Comme s'il était au même niveau qu'elle d'après la petite actrice excentrique. Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'inquiéterais-tu ? Ne l'as-tu pas jeté ? »

« Et bien, je… euh… »

Sho fut épargné de répondre par le hurlement de sa manager ulcéré qui résonnait dans la cage d'escalier.

« JE ME FICHE DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ ! UNE FILLE N'EST PAS UN PRIX A GAGNER ! VOUS APPELEZ TSURUGA ET VOUS LUI DITES QUE CE STUPIDE DEFI EST TERMINE. SHO NE VEUT PLUS QU'IL COURRE APRES KYOKO, ET VOUS NE DEVRIEZ POUSSER TSURUGA A UTILISER CETTE FILLE POUR REGLER SA SALOPERIE DE PROBLEME ! »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Bonne année tout le monde ! Je suis ravie que vous lisiez mes traductions et que vous vous régaliez des idées de MysticRain ^^' Je suis vraiment navrée pour l'attente mais mes obligations IRL m'ont empêché de beaucoup travailler sur cette superbe fanfiction. Je tâcherai de poster le douzième chapitre dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, sachant que l'auteur a mis en ligne le dix-huitième tout récemment. Passez tous une agréable journée et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews^^ *Hermi-kô*****


	12. Sixième jour, 2ème partie : Confrontatio

**Sixième jour, seconde partie : Confrontation**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

C'était une mauvaise idée d'y aller. Il l'avait vu quasiment tous les jours cette semaine. Après trois soirs de suite, Ren était sûr que quelqu'un trouverait cela suspect. Habituellement, il la voyait une fois par semaine au grand maximum, et jamais pour plus longtemps qu'un repas et qu'une virée en voiture pour la ramener chez elle.

Ren n'avait jamais cru au destin, contrairement à Yashiro qui lui en rabattait les oreilles. (« Votre destinée avec Kyoko … » était une de ses façons favorites d'engager la conversation lorsque le trajet en voiture était trop silencieux. « Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être aveugle ! » était la façon dont elle se terminait en général.) Le fait que la pluie était torrentielle aurait dû être suffisamment dissuasif le fait que le vent était assez puissant pour faire dévier sa voiture aurait dû l'être encore plus. Le fait qu'il n'y ait carrément aucune autre voiture de sortie sur les routes Tokyoïtes aurait paru clair comme du cristal à Yashiro, adepte des signes surnaturels.

Ce n'était pas que Ren ne pouvait pas la voir : l'enseigne du Destin était un néon, bien éclairé et blasonné à chaque feu tricolore et à chaque panneau de signalisation. Il était simplement doué pour l'ignorer. Comme ce soir.

Se frayant un chemin à travers Tokyo, il allait toujours à sa rencontre. Pas pour le défi. Pas même pour délivrer une photo d'elle à ses logeurs (un cadeau qu'il pensait bien que les Taichou apprécieraient), mais parce qu'il avait bien peu de travail. Ren avait plus de temps pour lui-même maintenant qu'il n'en avait jamais eu depuis l'âge de 13 ans. La frénésie médiatique avait touché son travail d'acteur et de modèle. Même si Yashiro lui assurait constamment que ce n'était que temporaire, que les commérages allaient cesser, Ren n'était plus aussi préoccupé par tout ça qu'auparavant. Il avait le temps maintenant, donc il voulait le savourer. Le seul moyen pour apprécier ce temps justement était de le passer avec _elle_.

Alors, Ren roulait dans des rues inondées de lumière où il essuyait un grain, se dirigeant vers le bon vieux restaurant en périphérie de la ville. Dans le silence et l'intimité de sa propre voiture, l'acteur esquissa un minuscule sourire à la pensée qu'elle travaillait : Nettoyant diligemment les tables, servant le thé, accueillant les clients comme lui… Il se ressaisit rapidement en se rappelant en quelle occasion il s'était décidé à venir mais toute mention à son sujet faisait rapidement revenir son sourire taquin.

C'était quelque peu un soulagement que Yashiro ait eu du travail à faire au bureau ce soir. Il ne parlerait jamais à son manager d'aller au Darumaya : sinon, les taquineries n'en finiraient plus.

Un trajet de vingt minutes à travers une nuit humide et morose l'avait amené au Darumaya sain et sauf. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, toutes les places de parking environnantes étaient désolées, et il se gara le plus près possible du bâtiment.

Maladroit avec la photo, prenant soin de la protéger afin qu'elle reste au sec, un éclair fendit soudain le ciel et éclaira les alentours. Ce qui attira son attention n'était pas l'éclair en question, mais un tube de bambou particulièrement étrange qui était posé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée. Le tube était creux, fendu en deux et vide si on excepte la pluie. L'eau ainsi captive en jaillissait comme d'une gouttière, atterrissant directement dans la rue et le caniveau plus bas.

La figure du Taichou était aussi immuable qu'à l'accoutumé lorsque Ren croisa son regard en entrant dans la pièce. L'Okami* était aux fourneaux, touillant une large marmite tandis que son mari aiguisait son couteau. L'acteur ne manqua pas de douter des intentions du cuistot à son encontre alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

« Irasshaimase ! » Sa voix était claire, enjouée mais contrite pendant qu'il bataillait pour fermer la porte derrière lui. Il était dos à elle. Kyoko se retourna après avoir posé quelque chose sur une table : « Je suis désolée mais nous sommes fer… » En gesticulant, elle réalisa qui était justement ce client. Il se fendit d'un timide sourire en voyant la tête ahurie qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait pas une grande distance entre sa voiture et la porte, mais la pluie glaciale avait en partie mouillé ses cheveux et sa veste en cuir était noire de condensation. « Ren-san ! Que faites-vous sous ce temps ? »

La matrone se détourna de ses nouilles et au lieu de répondre, il se tourna vers la logeuse de Kyoko avec un sourire : « Je rentrais d'un travail et j'avais pensé peut-être manger ici ce soir s'il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Aussi, je voulais vous laisser ça … » Extrayant la photographie encadrée de sa pochette plastifiée, il s'avança vers le Taichou en la lui présentant.

Posant le couteau à côté du bloc de nouilles, le patron prit lentement la photo que lui offrait Ren. Il resta impassible durant l'échange, mais tandis que ses yeux parcouraient le portrait de geisha, les profonds iris étaient indéniablement plus chaleureux. Ses lèvres tressaillirent comme pour un sourire juste pendant quelques instants mais l'expression était plus que suffisante pour confirmer à Ren qu'il avait fait le bon choix en partageant la photo avec les tuteurs de Kyoko.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir dérangé, » déclara poliment Ren alors qu'il se tournait pour partir. Observant l'échange, ébahie par l'intimité que produisait sa propre photo des deux côtés, Kyoko se leva prestement de son siège et courut à la porte. Agrippant sa manche de veste mouillée, elle l'attrapa et le fit revenir sur ses pas bien gentiment.

« Non, non, restez ! Je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était vous, Ren-san. » Kyoko agrippait son manteau et l'implorait un brin du regard. Il eut la gorge serrée alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Le rouge sur ses joues et le regard fuyant lui rappelait à la fois l'embarras et la gratitude dans le regard de Setsuka, et Ren pouvait sentir son sourire timide se gorger d'un sentiment plus profond. Réalisant le caractère tendancieux de son geste, Kyoko lâcha prestement le vêtement détrempé.

« Oh oui, veuillez rester, Tsuruga-san » déclara l'Okami en coulant un regard à la photo encadrée que tenait son mari. Sa gratitude resplendissait alors qu'elle prenait délicatement le cadeau en mains. « Nous serions ravis de vous avoir pour le diner, ne serait-ce que pour vous remercier de prendre soin de notre Kyoko et pour ce merveilleux présent. »

Kyoko regarda sa figure maternelle, à la fois ravie par la proposition et incertaine de la manière de réagir à une telle offre. Son visage perplexe alla de l'invité à la matrone rondouillette, mordant sa lèvre inférieure tout en cogitant. Répondant au silence, l'Okami continua :

« Nous avons du Nagashi Somen au menu. C'est un peu bizarre de faire un tel plat pour une soirée pluvieuse, mais nous avons pensé qu'en refaire serait bien avant de tout ranger pour l'été prochain. Ça devrait être prêt dans une vingtaine de minutes. » Son époux prit le couteau et commença à couper les somen fraiches très finement. « Allons, ôtez votre manteau. »

« C'est très gentil à vous … » Répliqua poliment Ren en faisant glisser la veste de cuir coûteuse.

Plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres de surprise, elle réalisa son embarras : « Oh je suis navrée Tsuruga-san ! Voici mon mari, Satou Takumi, et vous pouvez m'appeler Honoka. »

« Merci Honoka-san. » Dit-il, vraiment appréciateur de leur générosité. C'était le genre de mère qu'il s'attendait à ce que Kyoko ait. Il pouvait voir les traits positifs de Kyoko se répercuter dans ceux de l'autre femme, comme si l'actrice avait été élevée par elle. Kyoko lui prit son manteau sitôt qu'il l'eut enlevé complétement.

« Regardez votre veste, Tsuruga-san elle n'est pas faite pour être mouillée ! » Le gronda Kyoko en constatant l'état du vêtement. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise muet en en voyant la marque : N. Hoolywood était une marque pour hommes hors de prix. C'était même un sacrilège de traiter la veste comme si elle n'était rien.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine pour en ressortir trente secondes plus tard, la posant au-dessus du radiateur pour qu'elle sèche et ramenant une serviette en un temps record. « … Et vous êtes trempés ! Vous allez encore tomber malade ! » Kyoko jeta la serviette-éponge autour de son cou et le regarda mécontente tandis qu'il se tapotait légèrement avec. « Je vais vous faire du thé pour vous réchauffer quelque peu. »

Observant Kyoko retourner à la cuisine (moins vite cette fois) pour préparer le thé, Ren se fraya un chemin vers la table à laquelle elle était assise. Dispersés sur son plan de travail, il y avait des marqueurs colorés, plusieurs décorations fantomatiques et des bouts de serviette blanche bourrés de coton et fermés par le milieu comme pour leur faire des têtes. L'un des objets semblait déjà fini. Dessiné avec des détails d'une précision effroyable se trouvait représenté le Taichou. C'était une miniature reproduction de sa figure avec un minuscule couteau qui pendait à son côté, le reste de son corps n'étant qu'un tissu blanc vaporeux. Il y avait aussi l'Okami faite à moitié, ainsi que quelques objets épars.

« Ce sont des poupées teru teru bozu, » Déclara Kyoko allègre, revenant avec une théière et des tasses. Posant son plateau sur une table à côté, Ren s'empara pendant ce temps de l'une des poupées pour l'examiner. Kyoko rougit en le voyant admirer le travail incomplet. « …Je pensais que ce serait bien de les personnaliser un peu. »

« Je… ne me souviens pas très bien de l'histoire, » mentit Ren avec aisance. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule de ces poupées fantomatiques, excepté à la maison pour Halloween en octobre dernier. Cependant, il doutait que Kyoko voulait caricaturer ses propriétaires en fantômes. Kyoko le regarda, souriant discrètement à leur secret partagé. Elle savait déjà pourquoi il ne connaissait pas l'histoire si commune à tous les petits Japonais d'origine. « Veux-tu bien me la rappeler ? » Lui demanda Ren en prenant un siège à la table encombrée.

Lui servant une tasse de thé et la lui présentant, Kyoko acquiesça. Après une pause, elle ajouta : « … Si vous en faites une. »

Ren considéra les poupées de chiffon encore vierges, et puis celles, magnifiques, sur lesquelles elle avait travaillés. En réponse, il avança vers lui l'une des poupées virginales et prit un marqueur orange.

Prenant place à côté de lui et s'emparant de la poupée à moitié commencée, Kyoko sourit en le voyant se concentrer sur la poupée. Attrapant un marqueur noir, elle se mit elle aussi au travail, avec son habituelle vitesse surhumaine et exactitude, parlant tout du long :

« Il était une fois un village extrêmement triste. Tout le monde était extrêmement triste parce qu'il pleuvait constamment : jour après jour et nuit après nuit. Il pleuvait tellement que ça emportait continuellement leurs troupeaux et leurs récoltes, laissant les gens affamés et misérables.

Un vieux moine chauve, vêtu pauvrement et ne portant rien, arriva au village une nuit. Il alla directement voir les villageois et leur dit qu'il pouvait amener la pluie à cesser et leur promit un ciel ensoleillé pour le lendemain. »

Le faisant sursauter, une voix profondément masculine se fit entendre depuis la cuisine. Il récita la comptine rythmée de mémoire, y mettant l'entrain nécessaire :

« Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Fais de demain un jour ensoleillé

Comme le ciel dans mes rêves s'il te plait

S'il fait soleil je te donnerai une clochette dorée »

Reposant la poupée désormais terminée, Kyoko en choisit une autre. « Comme le moine l'a dit, il amena un ciel empli uniquement de bleu et de soleil. Le village pleura de joie, célébrant le départ de l'horrible intempérie qui les avait tenus sous sa coupe. »

Cette fois, ce fut sa femme qui parla. Sa voix était douce et pleine d'allégresse tandis qu'elle continuait le poème enfantin. Ren écoutait d'une oreille alors qu'il prenait un marqueur jaune pour dessiner ses yeux. Il plissa les yeux et sa main tressaillit tandis qu'il se concentrait pour refaire correctement les traits familiers. Une minuscule goutte de sueur découla de son intense concentration.

« Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Fais de demain un jour ensoleillé

Si mon rêve sera réalisé grâce à toi

Nous boirons beaucoup de bon saké »

Se saisissant d'un fil de couleur et d'une aiguille, Kyoko se replongea dans son œuvre avec une dextérité hallucinante alors qu'elle commençait à coudre la miniature de la veste de marque qu'elle venait juste de recréer, mettant un terme au conte : « A la tombée du jour, tandis qu'un sublime coucher de soleil baignait le village de sa lumière, ils supplièrent le moine de rester. Celui-ci déclina poliment, leur annonçant que d'autres villages l'attendaient de la sorte. »

Finissant sa couture avec un sourire, elle termina son histoire par le dernier refrain de la comptine :

« Les villageois implorèrent :

Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu

Fais de demain un jour ensoleillé

Mais si les nuages pleurent à nouveau

Alors je te couperai la tête sans hésiter »

Considérant les trois poupées sur la table, Ren ne put que constater avec admiration le travail méticuleux de sa kohaï. Bien que toutes les poupées aient par principe une tête ronde et une jupette pour corps, leurs visages étaient étonnamment distinctifs.

Les deux premières poupées de chiffon étaient dessinées à la perfection. La figure impassible possédait de minuscules rides sur la mâchoire et dans les yeux ainsi qu'une lippe tout aussi peu accueillante que chez l'homme en chair et en os. Il avait un tout petit couteau en plastique à son côté et même ses cheveux brillaient comme les vrais lorsqu'on rentrait dans le restaurant. Le visage de l'autre poupée était plein, jovial et lumineux : les joues rondes et les grands yeux brillaient de la même gaieté que la figure du modèle quand elle accueillait un client tout comme elle l'avait fait pour se présenter formellement, elle et son mari, à Ren.

Ce qui ne le surprit qu'à moitié fut la poupée teru teru bozu de lui-même qu'elle avait fait : Au lieu de le dessiner, son visage était cousu à même le tissu par des fils colorés. A la manière dont la poupée portait une veste en simili cuir, pendant sur le tissu blanc comme si c'était réellement un habit, et dont ses cheveux semblaient soyeux, il sut qu'elle avait basé la poupée sur sa personne à cet instant précisément. Son habileté le laissait coït.

Ren prit du recul pour considérer la propre poupée qu'il avait faite. Les pointes oranges tracées à la va-vite étaient trop vives pour vraiment évoquer sa couleur de cheveux, trop longs à des endroits et trop courts à d'autres. Les iris jaunes étaient d'irréguliers gribouillis plus que des ronds bien faits. Pressé de l'imiter aussi précisément que possible avec zéro talent artistique, la poupée était colorée en rose vif de la ficelle symbolisant le cou au bout du tissu dans un essai désespéré pour que ça ressemble à l'uniforme LoveMe par lequel elle était bien connue dans les locaux de LME. Il était quasi sûr que toute tentative de Maria en maternelle serait mieux que la sienne, encore eusse-t-il fallu qu'elle connaisse Kyoko à cet âge-là.

« Je suppose que nous devons les accrocher, » déclara Ren d'un air dégagé en se levant. « Plus tôt le moine vient, mieux c'est. » Il glissa consciemment la poupée sous la table puis dans sa poche, faisant en sorte que sa carrure et sa taille empêcherait Kyoko de remarquer son manège.

Ne disant rien en ramassant les trois poupées, Kyoko trottina jusqu'à la fenêtre et les accrocha précautionneusement comme une enfant obéissante. Utilisant un escabeau, elle les suspendit aux carreaux.

Alors qu'il regardait, Ren se sentit incertain quant à la troisième poupée qui ne ressemblait pas à Kyoko, ce qui aurait complété la famille, mais à lui, un simple invité à leur dîner.

Tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers le Taichou, Ren fut surpris de constater le petit sourire de satisfaction qui fleurissait sur les lèvres du chef lorsqu'il remarqua l'apparence des deux premières poupées à la fenêtre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois réalisé qui représentait la troisième que son sourire se fana. Ren déglutit tandis que le regard du chef passait de la troisième poupée envahissante à son modèle. Il était évident qu'il aurait voulu que la poupée ne soit pas accrochée, surtout au détriment de sa fille de substitution. Le chef reporta son attention sur la poupée et sembla se concentrer sur la ficelle, bien serrée autour de son cou.

Ren déglutit à nouveau et leva les yeux vers Kyoko. Cette dernière avait la main tendue, comme attendant pour une contribution. Elle n'avait rien à dire pour expliquer ce qu'elle attendait. Peu enclin à montrer une telle atrocité, il ne se décida que lorsque Kyoko désigna de ses yeux sa poche à lui puis sa main à elle, de la même façon qu'elle désignait souvent son estomac désespérément vide et sa mine à peine culpabilisée. Il soupira légèrement, plongeant la main dans sa poche pour en extraire la poupée.

Kyoko prit tout son temps pour étudier la poupée, ses yeux jaunes gribouillés, sa jupe rose vif et ses mèches rousses faites à grands traits. Elle ne se moqua pas de la puérilité du coup de crayon. Toutefois, l'humiliation pesait toujours sur son ventre, tout autant que lorsqu'il s'était fait virer pour la première fois d'un rôle sur scène. La pureté de son sourire fit fondre le nœud et le remercia bien plus sincèrement qu'aucune de ses courbettes.

_« Je sais que tu penses que ton père est fou, mais une fois réalisé que tu as rencontré la deuxième plus belle femme au monde, surclassée par ta chère mère bien sûr, tu sauras pourquoi ton Oncle Lory est si dingue de l'Amour. Il n'y a pas de meilleure expérience dans la vie que d'aimer, Kuon. J'abandonnerai notre maison, tout l'argent au monde j'abandonnerai même la scène, tiens. L'Amour est un sentiment que tu ne veux toujours éprouvé une fois que tu l'as trouvé. »_

Prenant un clou, Ren le déposa dans la petite main ouverte de Kyoko. Elle tenait la poupée comme si c'était un trésor inestimable. Finalement, les quatre mignonnes teru teru bozu pendouillaient ensemble à la fenêtre. Les deux joyeuses paires se balançaient comme une prière pour un lendemain empli de soleil.

Prenant du recul, Kyoko inclina la tête. Elle tapa dans ses mains deux fois puis récita tout doucement la prière commune aux teru teru bozu : « Prêtre du beau temps, fais en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'intempéries demain je t'en prie ! »

_Ou fais en sorte que le temps soit si mauvais, _pensa Ren, _que la nuit ne finisse jamais…_

« Le bouillon est prêt, » annonça jovialement Honoka, égouttant l'eau bouillante des nouilles et laissant le bouillon refroidir. « Voudrais-tu m'aider à installer le Nagashi somen, Kyoko chérie ? »

« Bien sûr, » pépia-t-elle au quart de tour, délaissant Ren pour aller derrière les fourneaux. Se saisissant de la grosse casserole avec une paire de manilles, elle commença à laver les nouilles dans l'évier.

« N'hésitez pas à aller vous laver les mains, Tsuruga-san. Tout sera prêt lorsque vous reviendrez. » Déclara la matrone. Elle se saisit d'une louche et demanda à Kyoko de prendre les plus jolis bols du fond.

Sur la suggestion qu'on lui avait faite, Ren se dirigea vers les toilettes. Au lieu de se laver les mains cependant, il sortit son téléphone portable.

Son père était seulement moitié-japonais, moitié-américain, et quant à sa mère, elle était pour beaucoup de sang norvégien mêlé à quelque obscure nationalité d'Europe de l'Est. Vivant en Amérique, le melting-pot des cultures ne lui avait jamais permis de pleinement se plonger dans la culture japonaise. Son père lui avait appris le Japonais, mais à part de rares présents de sa famille éloignée, et cette visite fatidique en tant que Kuon « le prince féérique », il était peu familier avec la culture insulaire que seul un enfant du pays connaitrait.

Après maintes années passées sur le petit pays insulaire, l'outil le plus utile s'était révélé être son portable. Plusieurs fois il l'avait sauvé de l'embarras. De vieilles terminologies, des histoires de bonnes femmes et d'obscurs dictons apparaissaient continuellement dans ses scripts, et quand il n'était pas près de son ordinateur, le téléphone lui était salvateur. Enfin, l'appareil et la bizarre mascotte de poulet.

Cette fois-ci, le mobile lui fit défaut.

Il s'isola, tournant et retournant dans sa tête la définition que lui avait donnée son téléphone.

_Nagashi somen – « Nouilles Flottantes »_

La traduction littérale n'était pas très utile, et il approfondit sa compréhension des _nouilles flottantes_ en parcourant les feuilles affichées sur la porte des toilettes. Ça n'expliquait toujours pas la raison d'être de l'oléoduc en bambou mais il avait dans l'idée que l'instrument servait au dîner.

Attendant entre le couloir du restaurant et les toilettes, le Taichou était là. Il était adossé au mur et avait sa main enfouie dans sa poche. Il prit l'acteur par surprise, et Ren s'excusa alors qu'il l'évitait.

Sentant une soudaine poigne se refermer avec force sur son épaule, il se raidit immanquablement et s'immobilisa aussitôt. Lentement, il se retourna pour faire face à Satou-san. Son jeune cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite, l'inquiétude pesant sur son ventre. La dernière conversation avec le chef n'avait pas été de bon augure et l'espace entre eux était trop réduit pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

Lâchant l'acteur, le chef sortit une photo de sa poche. Il tendit à Ren une sépia définitivement froissée. Avec hésitation, Ren la prit en main et l'étudia poliment.

La photographie représentait un plus jeune couple, l'homme avec une moue déjà reconnaissable et sa femme arborant un visage jovial qui allait bien supporter les années. Entourant le couple se tenaient quatre petits garçons, tout ce monde posant devant un restaurant où l'on pouvait lire « Grande ouverture ». C'était une famille heureuse qui avait quand même fait son temps.

« J'ai élevé quatre fils, et ils sont désormais à la tête de leurs propres familles. »

Ren sourit à peine, incertain de la raison qui poussait Satou-san à lui montrer une photo de famille. « Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'une fille, pas jusqu'à maintenant… »

Le chef sourit, plus fier que Ren ne l'avait jamais vu pour toute autre occasion. C'était un sourire étonnamment large. Qui ne dura toutefois pas.

« Il y a peu de choses en vous que je n'ai vu auparavant en mes fils. Chacun des garçons nous a rendu heureux en tant que parents, nous a offert un aperçu de l'esprit d'un jeune homme. L'expression que vous portez, la façon dont vous interagissez avec elle aujourd'hui c'est devenu différent par rapport à la manière dont vous la traitiez par le passé. »

Le regard du Taichou passa à travers la peau de Ren. Il se sentait exposé, comme si le chef avait lu la semaine que Ren avait passée avec Kyoko, et la cause de tout ceci, sur son front.

« J'ai mis l'accent et apprit à mes fils à traiter les femmes avec tout le respect qui leur est dû. Cependant, je ne suis pas votre père. Je ne vais pas tenter de vous instruire comme si vous étiez mon fils. » Sa voix se fit plus glaciale, plus forte et bien plus intimidante que les couteaux d'acier aiguisés qu'il portait. « Je veux simplement vous informer que si vos intentions sont impures, je vous ferai la leçon comme cela se fait entre hommes. »

Lui reprenant la photo des mains, le Taichou s'en retourna d'où il venait, laissant un Ren coi au milieu du couloir. Ce dernier déglutit fortement dans son coin sombre, essayant de ramener son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Ses intentions étaient-elles impures ? Il faisait attention. Quels que soient ses sentiments à l'égard de Kyoko ils s'étaient déclarés longtemps avant ce stupide pari… mais il était vrai que la façon dont il interagissait avec elle maintenant était différente d'auparavant. Quelque part le défi, la rumeur, étaient devenus des bruits de fond.

_Mais verrait-elle ça ainsi ? Comment Kyoko se sentirait si elle savait que son senpai avait fait un pari contre son ennemi juré ? Impliquant essayer de lui ravir à elle son cœur, sans qu'elle le sache, pour son bénéfice propre à lui ?_

Elle le détesterait lui aussi. Non, ce serait même pire. Elle ne pourrait pas se résoudre à lui mettre une raclée comme avec Shou. Kyoko se refermerait sur elle-même. Elle n'_aimerait_ jamais plus. Elle ne ferait plus jamais _confiance_. A _qui que ce soit_. Il ne verrait plus jamais ce sourire …

Il retourna aux toilettes se passer de l'eau sur la figure pour se calmer. S'appuyant contre le lavabo, son sourire flotta dans sa tête.

_Je dois le lui dire moi-même… Tout. Le passé, le présent et o__ù__ vont mes sentiments._

Il déglutit alors qu'il sortait des toilettes une nouvelle fois.

« Par ici, Ren-san. » S'exclama Kyoko tandis qu'il retournait à ses côtés. Elle s'empara de la louche et rempli un petit bol qui dégagea alors une délicieuse odeur.

La manière dont elle s'adressait naturellement à lui désormais, « Ren-san », était presque aussi régulière que lorsqu'elle l'appelait « Tsuruga-san ». Il se demanda vaguement comment ce serait si elle en était à l'appeler « Ren » ou même « Kuon ». L'intimité qu'il faudrait juste pour elle pour qu'elle l'appelle « Ren » serait un pas qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire d'un coup. Ni avant, et encore moins après le discours de Satou-san.

Pour qu'elle l'appelle Kuon, il devra tout lui dire. Il aura à lui avouer que la conversation au restaurant ne finissait rien. Qu'il était sa fée et qu'elle était son … quelque chose qu'il ne devrait jamais vouloir après tout ce qu'il avait fait…

« … à moins que vous ne souhaitiez autre chose que des somen ? » Proposa gentiment Kyoko, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle lui tendait avec hésitation un bol de bouillon tiède et une paire de baguettes en bois, ramenant la nourriture vers elle peu à peu vu qu'il ne lui répondait pas.

« Non, j'adorerai en goûter. » Déclara Ren, un tendre sourire propre à vous briser le cœur fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Le sourire prit la jeune fille au dépourvu, qui failli tout lâcher pour aller se réfugier plus loin. Remarquant l'intention de s'enfuir, Ren prit le bol ainsi que sa main dans la sienne.

« Laisse-moi prendre ça … » Dit-il, utilisant son autre main pour lui prendre le bol. Toutefois, il ne brisa pas l'étreinte discrète de leurs doigts. Rougissant violemment, mais essayant visiblement de se calmer, Kyoko avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Les mains s'attardèrent quelques instants de plus, et chaque personne présente le remarqua.

Toussant poliment, Honoka brisa le moment pour permettre à Ren de se retirer avec dignité. Elle se tenait auprès de la bassine de bois, s'étant saisie d'un petit loquet qui semblait séparer le contenu de ladite bassine avec le tube de bambou qui y était fixé. « Es-tu prête, Kyoko-chan ? »

« Prête, » Répondit franchement Kyoko, se concentrant fortement sur le bambou. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Ren, la gêne se mêlant chez elle à une certaine perplexité.

Soulevant le couvercle, un jet d'eau froide commença à couler dans le toboggan comme une cascade miniature. Ça le surprit de voir une telle vague d'eau dévaler si vite le bambou, et l'utilité de tout ceci le laissa quelque peu perplexe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il remarqua ses actions à elle qu'il eut le déclic.

Kyoko plongea ses baguettes dans l'eau si vite qu'il était incapable de voir les ustensiles de bois. Immédiatement, elle exhiba le spaghetti frais au-dessus de sa tête comme un trophée de pêche. Pris entre les baguettes était un amas de nouilles entortillées encore ruisselantes d'eau. Elle sourit à l'acteur et amena les nouilles dans le bouillon tiède, les faisant tournoyer dans la soupe parfumée avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

Faisant de même, le Taichou regarda la chute d'eau et guetta un monceau de nouilles. Il le regarda passer devant lui, et avec une agilité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée chez le vieil homme, il porta ses baguettes à l'eau et pêcha les nouilles avec aisance. Un tout petit peu s'échappa, se fondant dans le reste d'eau glissant au bas de la chute, dehors avec la pluie, et probablement dans les égouts avec des bribes de la tempête.

Ren détailla successivement ses baguettes puis le brouillon tiède dans ses mains, s'approchant de la chute d'eau. Pas trop loin, le Taichou l'observait, le regard ferme et direct. Il inclina la tête dans la direction du svelte acteur, alors qu'un autre amas de nouilles détrempées s'échappait du conteneur et commençait à descendre le long du canal.

Déterminé à ne pas paraître plus stupide qu'il ne l'était déjà, Ren se positionna prestement auprès du bambou. Sa baguette planait juste au-dessus de l'eau, et il se concentra sur les nouilles. Il pataugea dans l'eau froide et arriva bientôt au point d'intersection. Il cambra son coude, écarta ses baguettes et pressentant l'instant crucial, piqua vers les nouilles cuites.

Levant une main vide, il regarda avec stupéfaction Kyoko récupérer adroitement sa prise manquée et la dévorer avec une aisance (toute) féline. Elle était le léopard, les griffes en avant et d'un naturel prédateur, posé aux abords d'une rivière pleine de poissons. Il était l'ours maladroit, nouveau à ce sport, frappant l'eau pour un rien sans succès.

Ses oreilles tiquèrent à son petit gloussement. Il se tourna vers elle, qui lui désignait du menton le goulet de bois, lui signalant un nouvel attroupement de nouilles prêt à s'échapper.

Lentement mais surement il s'améliora, tandis qu'ils attrapaient et mangeaient les Nagashi somen. L'atmosphère devint bien plus relaxée, Kyoko lui montrant comment s'y prendre mieux et Honoka se servait directement dans la bassine pour remplir le bol de Ren.

Le frisson qui la secoua soudainement avec force ébranla les chaises et la table près d'elle, détournant l'attention de Ren de la cascade de nouilles. Etrangement, le couple continua à se servir et à manger, comme habitué aux bizarres réactions de l'adolescente. S'attardant juste un instant, il replongea ses baguettes dans l'eau mais continua à l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Se redressant et sortant de sa poche son portable LoveMe rose bonbon, Kyoko regarda le nom qui s'affichait et décrocha avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : « Moshi moshi Moko-san ! »

Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait Kotonami-san, mais le visage de Kyoko se chiffonna brusquement.

« Ça ne va pas, Moko-san ? Tu parles trop vite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ren eut beau tendre l'oreille le plus possible, il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui se disait sur l'autre ligne. Toutefois il pouvait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas au ton de l'actrice. Il se contenta d'écouter la moitié de la conversation, tentant de-ci de-là d'attraper des nouilles pour donner le change.

« Je dîne au Darumaya. Tu devrais venir aussi ! Nous faisons des Nagashi somen et c'est très bon ! »

« Oui, je sais que ce n'est plus l'été, mais nous étions si occupés durant la période estivale que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en avoir. C'est pourquoi tu devrais venir ! »

« Non, je ne mange pas toute seule. C'est pourquoi tu devrais venir. Plus il y a de gens mieux c'est ! »

« M. et Mme Satou, ainsi que Tsuruga-sa… »

Ecartant aussitôt le téléphone de son oreille, Ren put percevoir distinctement les cris mécontents de Kotonami à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Ses baguettes s'immobilisèrent. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Kotonami-san, sauf qu'elle était la seule personne que Kyoko adorait ouvertement et qu'elles étaient toutes deux dans la section LoveMe. Elle ne réagissait pas auparavant lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Pourquoi répondait-elle désormais aussi violemment ? Quelque chose dans son ventre chuta alors que l'actrice ulcérée s'arrêtait enfin de hurler.

« Bien sûr que tu es ma meilleure amie Moko-san ! »

« D'accord, si tu dis que c'est important, je vais venir dès que j'aurai net… » Les cris reprirent de plus belle et Kyoko couina de manière audible.

« Nooooooooooooonnnnn ! Je viens de suite ! »

Refermant le téléphone, attrapant son manteau et plaçant son couvert dans l'évier, Kyoko se rua vers la porte avant que Ren n'ait réalisé ce qui se passait.

« Laisse-moi te conduire, Kyoko, » lui proposa Ren avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

« Oh non ! Continuez de manger, Ren-san ! Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Sur ce refus éclatant, elle disparut. A travers le bruit des pneus de son vélo, Ren perçu la sonnerie de son propre portable depuis la cuisine. S'excusant auprès de ses hôtes, il s'inclina et plaça ses couverts auprès de ceux de Kyoko.

Se demandant si Kyoko avait changé d'avis, il prit son téléphone et décrocha sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Ren ! Ren ! L'avez-vous récupéré ? » Pleurait Yashiro à l'autre bout de la ligne. Sa voix était désespérée mais feutrée. « Oh Dieu, Ren, Kotonami est au courant ! Elle sait, et elle compte le dire à Kyoko ! Je vous en supplie, récupérez-la ! »

**Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plait commentez pour prouver que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde *pleure* Merci Runadaemon !**

**Nagashi somen est réel. N. Hoolywood est une vraie marque. Les poupées Teru Teru Bozu sont réellement faites et accrochées au-dehors. J'ai dû inventer des noms pour le Taichou et sa femme. J'évitais ça depuis un moment, mais si vous êtes invités à manger avec quelqu'un, vous ne l'appelleriez pas Chef/Logeuse/Epouse etc.**

**Notes de la traductrice : **

***L'Okami : Veut dire « maitresse de maison » et n'a pas rapport au loup blanc de Capcom prénommé Amateratsu (jeu excellent soit dit en passant^^)**

***Teru teru bozu : « Teru » est un verbe japonais décrivant le lever du soleil et un « bozu » n'est autre qu'un moine bouddhiste. La chanson relatée ici est ma traduction personnelle des paroles anglaises du célèbre warabe-uta à ce sujet :**

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Itsuka no yume no sora no yo ni_  
_Haretara kin no suzu ageyo_

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Watashi no negai wo kiita nara_  
_Amai o-sake wo tanto nomasho_

_Teru-teru-bōzu, teru bōzu_  
_Ashita tenki ni shite o-kure_  
_Sore de mo kumotte naitetara_  
_Sonata no kubi wo chon to kiru zo_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_Like the sky in a dream sometime_  
_If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_If you make my wish come true_  
_We'll drink lots of sweet sake_

_Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_  
_Do make tomorrow a sunny day_  
_but if it's cloudy_  
_Then I shall snip your head off_

**Je suis navrée d'avoir pris autant de temps alors que vous êtes tous si impatients de lire les écrits de Mystic Rains. Toutefois, avec ma rentrée scolaire, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux. A ce jour, il me reste encore 6 chapitres à traduire. Et ce qui s'annonce n'est pas de tout repos pour nos héros. Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux pour la suite alors merci de lire ma modeste traduction^^' Bonne soirée à tous les lecteurs et lectrices de cette fic.**

***Hermi-kô*** **


	13. Sixième jour, troisième partie : Excuses

Sixième jour, troisième partie : Excuses

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**Je sais ce que disent tes amis**

**« Tu gâches juste ton amour et ton temps »**

Sho tapota paresseusement son crayon contre le dessus de table délabré, jetant un vague regard sur le gribouillage qui était de sa propre main. S'approprier des paroles était habituellement un bon moyen de passer le temps pour lui, ce qui était utile vu que son stock de musique pré-composée était terriblement bas. Il avait le spectre d'une chanson errant dans son esprit, mais ces deux lignes étaient les seules paroles concrètes qu'il avait pu fixer.

Il était assis recroquevillé dans l'un des box, portant une casquette des Yankees et un sweat bien trop grand. Heureusement, le café étant vide il n'avait pas à se soucier de fan girls hystériques, mais s'il ne s'était pas déguisé, Kyoko l'aurait repéré en moins de deux. Il savait combien elle était observatrice. Le miroir sur le mur du fond était idéalement placé : il pouvait voir la porte et le box derrière lui tout en le gardant dans l'ombre. Jetant constamment des coups d'œil, Sho souriait dans l'expectative du temps qui passait. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité de la voir depuis la Saint-Valentin, aussi confiant dans ses plans pour ce soir qu'il l'avait été pour le 14 février.

_Si seulement il y avait quelque chose à manger …_

D'une façon bizarre, il se souvenait également de sa faim durant la Saint-Valentin. Il était facile de s'en souvenir, vu que ce jour-là, le goût des chocolats de Kyoko (D'accord, plutôt les chocolats super chers qu'il avait acheté pour Kyoko mais qui lui avait finalement été retournés) ayant été la chose qu'il désirait le plus. C'est parce qu'il était aussi affamé maintenant qu'il l'avait été l'autre jour. Ils avaient été si bons que le chanteur en avait recommandés d'autres, malgré son aversion pour les choses sucrées, mais le goût de ceux-là n'avait pas été aussi appétissant que la première fois.

La faim était la meilleure des épices, non ?

Il pouvait sentir son ventre gronder, et il grimaça légèrement alors que ses abdos se resserraient instinctivement. Aussi affamé qu'il pouvait l'être, il savait qu'il fallait mieux rester silencieux. L'idée de demander de la nourriture à la nana rose bonbon était aussi suicidaire que d'essayer de l'embrasser.

* * *

« _Qu'as-tu dit ?_ » La voix n'était pas simplement glaciale. Elle était _en dessous de zéro_. C'était vicieux. C'était la voix d'une mort imminente. C'était la vivante Yuki Onna, la mythique reine des glaces. Aussi belle que mortelle.

Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont elle avait pu se téléporter en haut des escaliers aussi vite, toujours est-il que l'écho de sa voix le captivait immanquablement, tellement de velours liquide qu'aucun des managers n'osait regarder dans sa direction. Un aimant pour tout ce qui concernait Kyoko, Sho se glissa silencieusement en haut des marches pour observer l'action entre les barreaux de la rambarde. Kanae se rapprochait de Shoko, qui commença à trembler de peur.

« _Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que votre chouchou a parié avec cet homme qu'il pourrait conquérir __**mon amie **__pour le bien de son image ?_ »

Incapable de faire autre chose, Shoko hocha vivement la tête.

Dans une furie monstre, ses yeux s'enflammèrent tandis qu'elle se tournait vers l'autre manager. Elle se transforma rapidement en démon sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs et elle montra ses griffes acérées au manager qui jouait les marieuses. Yashiro poussa un cri aigu digne d'une adolescente et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce.

« _Et vous ! Vous laissez simplement votre perle rare __**abuser**__**d'elle**__… ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en dissuader ? Vous n'avez pas réfléchi à ce que ça serait pour elle ? Comment elle se sentirait ? Quel scandale cela ferait à sa nouvelle carrière ?_ »

« Ma-ma-ma-je-je-je-Re-Re-Re-ai-ai. » La langue de Yashiro lui faisait défaut, alors qu'il glissait le long du mur jusqu'au sol. L'engueulade de Shoko avait été assez déroutante, mais cette autre fille le surplombant était des plus terrifiants. Si cet acteur à deux balles était le Roi Démon de LME, alors cette fille devait certainement en être la Reine. Sho réalisa combien il avait de la chance d'avoir pu s'échapper aussi facilement.

« _Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Yashiro._ » Elle cracha son nom comme une malédiction. « _Restez. Loin. De. Kyoko. Gardez votre perle rare loin d'elle. Ne vous approchez pas des vestiaires de LoveMe. Ne l'appelez pas. Ne la regardez pas. Si vous le faites, je vais direct voir le Président, et s'il ne fait rien, alors je vous ferais moi-même dégringoler de votre piédestal._ »

Gardant toujours le silence, les trois spectateurs encore muets regardèrent l'actrice ulcérée dégainer son téléphone. Elle s'écarta de la cage d'escalier et composa furieusement un numéro. Après une conversation hachée et rapide, ponctuée de cris furieux, elle revint vers eux.

« Vous ! » Elle pointa du doigt Shoko, qui avait finalement eu assez de sens commun pour s'échapper lentement au bas des marches. « Vous venez avec moi ! »

« Excusez-moi ? » Prononça Shoko, surprise. Elle avait déjà causé bien plus d'ennuis que prévu. Elle était prête à pousser sa gueulante, pas à se faire gueuler dessus.

« Elle ne me croira jamais. Vous ne faites pas partie de l'affaire. Vous pensez clairement que c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Kanae baissait les yeux vers la manager, la défiant de la contredire. Immobile quelques marches en-dessous du monstre rose, sa manager à lui hocha la tête avec reluctance. « Vous me conduirez à sa rencontre. »

« J-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Riposta vivement Shoko, mettant encore plus de marches entre elles. « Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un doit lui dire, ça devrait être son a… »

Un simple regard plein de mépris mit fin à ses protestations.

« Si vous ne venez pas, je pars sur le champ voir Tokyo Entertainment, » déclara l'actrice d'une voix menaçante. « Je connais leur passé. » Nul besoin de précisions pour la manager. Sho la regarda déglutir. Ce qu'elle s'astreignait à voiler à la face du monde était sur le point d'être divulgué.

Sho pausa, réfléchissant aux ramifications d'une telle situation.

_Si cette nana va voir Kyoko, cette dernière saura alors que j'ai parié au beau gosse qu'il pourrait la conquérir. Kyoko sera en rognes contre moi, bien sûr. Elle continuera de me haïr, ce qui me fournira une plus grande présence dans l'esprit de Kyoko. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin ! Et en plus de ça, Kyoko va probablement commencer à détester ce pompeux abruti de même. Elle ne le considérera plus comme son senpai. Il ne sera jamais capable de la conquérir. Ainsi je ne rêverais jamais plus d'elle attirée par ses manières de playboy. Je gagne à tous les coups !_

Sho grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de sa manager. Les yeux des deux femmes s'écarquillèrent, surprises de sa soudaine réapparition.

« Je suis d'accord ! Déballons-lui tout ! »

Il n'avait même pas vu le coup venir. Il se plia presque en deux et dût se rattraper à la rambarde.

_Mais o__ù__ avait-elle appris à frapper comme ça ?_

* * *

Bien qu'il soit sûr de ne pas pouvoir s'asseoir pour au moins une semaine, le jeu en valait la chandelle: En valait _vraiment_ la chandelle. Il congratula son propre génie au vu de la situation. Si Kyoko savait que son _précieux_ senpai l'utilisait, elle allait le haïr. Vu qu'elle ne connaissait le pathétique acteur que depuis un peu plus d'une année à peine, Kyoko le virerait purement et simplement de sa vie. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire avec lui. _Il_ avait connu Kyoko depuis qu'elle avait six ans. Leur relation était un lien impossible à briser.

Avec la voie libre, il dominera de nouveau son esprit. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il sourit sardoniquement et abaissa le crayon sur son bloc-notes. Une autre parole avait germé dans son esprit et il sut qu'il était un génie à la seconde où il se relut :

**Je ne te laisserai jamais changer d'avis**

* * *

Le son d'éclaboussures d'eau était faible au début, puis commença à gronder de plus en plus fort. C'était le son _woosh_ que produisaient les roues en fonçant au travers d'une pellicule d'eau conséquente.

Shoko regarda avec ahurissement les portes vitrées du café se déformer, une vague d'eau de pluie glaciale les frappant à grande vitesse. A travers les zigzags, elle pouvait apercevoir un vélo rouge pétant et une petite silhouette dessus. La bicyclette se retourna brusquement sur sa roue avant et dérapa pile devant les portes, balançant une autre giclée d'eau contre le bâtiment. Le cœur de Shoko tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine.

Se levant de son siège, Kanae se mit debout au milieu de l'allée, les mains sur les hanches. Observant, et attendant.

Garant le vélo sous l'auvent du restaurant, la porte automatique s'ouvrit en grand. Une petite clochette résonna à l'entrée du client.

« MOKO-SAN ! »

Pressentant ce qui allait se passer, Kanae eut le réflexe de saisir la tête de Kyoko alors qu'elle approchait à vive allure afin de tenir la fille trempée hors de portée. Kyoko agita ses bras, essayant envers et contre tout d'emprisonner son amie dans un câlin briseur d'os. Heureusement les bras de la victime étaient plus longs et cette dernière fut donc capable de se soustraire à l'étreinte passionnée.

« Ah mo ! Est-ce que tu t'es regardée ? » La grande actrice avait l'air fâché, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa rage passée. Son exaspération laisserait presque place à de la jovialité. « Tu comptes me mouiller aussi ? »

« Mais ! Mais ! » Kyoko arrêta de se débattre, sans pourtant replier ses bras tendus, guettant toujours un câlin qui ne viendrait pas. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de joie et Shoko esquissa presque un sourire à la ténacité candide de Kyoko à vouloir montrer son affection. La petite actrice était quasiment trempée jusqu'aux os de la tête aux pieds, et encore elle ne semblait pas réaliser que sa jupe gouttait et que sa chemise collait à elle. « Tu m'as appelé ! Je suis si contente que c'est toi qui aies engagé la conversation ! Nous sommes amies, alors ! »

Les mimiques de sourire s'évanouirent sur les visages de l'actrice et de la manager tandis que Kanae relâchait lentement sa prise. Kyoko inclina la tête sur le côté de perplexité, ne comprenant pas le changement d'ambiance dans l'air.

« Assis-toi, » soupira Kanae, se frottant les tempes. « Nous devons te parler. »

« Hai ! » Acceptant aisément, Kyoko se tourna vers la table pour la première fois. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu en reconnaissant la manager de sa Némésis déjà assise dans le box. Peu encline à être impolie, Kyoko s'inclina et la salua chaleureusement, faisant sourire faiblement la manager en retour. Intérieurement, Shoko grimaça. Quel mal-être s'était de voir cette pauvre fille être trahie à nouveau, par un autre homme qu'elle admirait. Si elle était Kyoko, elle ne voudrait plus jamais la rencontrer.

« Vous êtes de repos ce soir, Aki-san ? » S'enquit poliment Kyoko, alors que Kanae se glissait dans le box à côté de la manager. « Je ne vois pas cet idiot de … »

Le visage de Kyoko s'assombrit tandis que la fin de sa phrase restait en suspens.

Une brusque quinte de toux éclata derrière les deux femmes. Kanae donna vivement un coup de coude bien placé. L'homme encapuchonné derrière elles s'arrêta de tousser aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Je lui ai demandé d'être là. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. » Déclara Kotonami. Ses mots étaient lourds et abrupts, et Shoko devina qu'elle était sur le point de tout déballer sur-le-champ. La coupant, Shoko commença à parler en premier.

« Avant ça… Est-ce que Tsuruga a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi dernièrement ? »

Kyoko prit le temps de réfléchir. Elle se cala plus confortablement et se tapota le menton.

« Je… pense que oui. » Dit-elle d'une voix trainante. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été frappée par les visites de son senpai récemment. « J'ai vu Ren-san plus souvent que d'habitude cette semaine. »

« Ren ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu l'appelles comme ça ? » S'insurgea Kanae, visiblement choquée. « Tu ne m'appelles même pas Kanae ! » La toux forcée recommença de plus belle, et cette fois ce fut Shoko qui envoya son coude pour le faire taire.

« Je peux t'appeler Kanae ? » S'exclama Kyoko, de surprise et de joie mêlées. « Kanae-chan ! » Kyoko jaillit de sa chaise, et essaya de capturer sa meilleure amie dans une étreinte à travers la table. Shoko sursauta, prise de court par la soudaine effusion d'affection amicale. De nouveau, Kanae repoussa son amie du bout des bras, échappant de justesse à un câlin étouffant.

« Ah mo ! Kyoko, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Le fait est que Tsuruga t'utilise ! »

Toute activité stoppa au moment où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres. Le temps s'immobilisa, et la scène entière fut prise dans la glace. Le silence à la table était tel qu'un pétale pouvait tomber et être perçu comme un coup de feu.

La figure de Kyoko était si incroyable, tellement en opposition avec ses yeux semblables à deux billes d'or sous le choc. C'était comme si Kanae avait dit à Kyoko que le soleil était simplement une ampoule électrique, réglé pour se lever, se coucher, briller et baisser selon un obscur minutier, et espérait que Kyoko la croie.

« Moko-san… ne dis pas des choses comme ça. » Kyoko laissa échapper un petit rire, si semblable au tintement de clochettes, brisant le silence. Elle reprit contenance et se rassit. « Ren-san ne m'utiliserait pas pour quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis que son humble kohaï. Il est juste poli, faisant en sorte que je me sente bien à LME parce que je suis dénuée de talent et aussi pitoyable qu'une limace … »

Elle avait dit ça d'une manière si neutre et si rationnelle que les deux femmes étaient momentanément soufflées. Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement être dénuée de talent alors qu'elle apparaissait dans plusieurs drama à succès ? N'avait-elle pas vu le buzz autour de son nom depuis quelque temps dans le milieu ?

« … Pourquoi m'utiliserait-il ? »

La simple idée que Ren pourrait l'utiliser pour quoi que ce soit était de l'ordre de l'impossible pour Kyoko. La situation toute entière ressemblait beaucoup à ce que Kanae avait imaginé pour l'ancienne Kyoko si quelqu'un avait commencé à lui parler de Shou, avant qu'elle ne fasse son entrée dans le show business. Ren Tsuruga était son senpai chéri. Apparemment il s'était bien plus incrusté dans la vie de son amie qu'on y avait compté.

« Je n'arrête pas de te dire de t'intéresser aux médias ! »

Fourrageant dans un large sac, Kanae sortit quelques titres à gros tirages et les étala sur la table. « On raconte partout que Tsuruga est gay ! » Elle passa sa main sur les couvertures des magazines comme si c'étaient des cartes à jouer. « Il veut te conquérir et t'utiliser pour démentir la rumeur ! » Kyoko se pencha sur l'étalage et survola les gros titres du regard sans vraiment y prêter grande attention.

« Je parie qu'il est devenu super amical avec toi cette semaine, hein ? »

« Plutôt, mais … »

« Il t'a demandé de l'appeler Ren, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Après un an, oui, mais … »

« Il est déjà venu te récupérer à l'école auparavant. Il est clairement venu dîner ce soir. C'est ça ? »

« Ben oui … mais Moko-san … »

« Non, Kyoko ! » L'actrice énervée attrapa l'un des magazines et le planta sous les yeux de Kyoko comme preuve. « Je te dis qu'il t'utilise. Si vous êtes en assez bons termes pour vous appeler par vos prénoms, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait mentionné le problème qu'il rencontre actuellement avec la Presse ? »

« Moko-san, » commença Kyoko de manière rassurante, essayant de paraître confiante malgré l'agacement grandissant de son amie, « je sais qu'il ne m'utilise pas. »

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? » Répliqua furieusement Kanae à sa meilleure amie. « Est-ce que tu lui fais plus confiance qu'à moi ? »

De nouveau, Kanae allait se retrouver toute seule tandis que sa meilleure amie prenait le parti de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était furieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passait toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi c'était toujours le mec à la place de la copine ? Ses frères et sœurs à sa place ?

Comme si elle était brusquement à court de vapeur, la voix de Kanae s'essouffla et elle détourna la tête. « … Ta meilleure amie ? »

« Non non ! J'ai confiance en toi, Moko-san ! Je t'assure ! » Gémit Kyoko. Elle se saisit à travers la table des mains de sa meilleure amie et les pressa d'une manière rassurante. Seule la table l'empêchait d'étreindre Kanae comme il le fallait.

« Je te fais plus confiance qu'à quiconque ! C'est juste que … c'est Ren Tsuruga, quoi ! C'est l'homme numéro 1 du pays ! Pourquoi voudrait-il quelqu'un comme moi ? Il peut draguer les plus belles et plus brillantes Japonaises ! Pourquoi devrait-il se forcer à me fréquenter alors que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait résoudre son problème plus facilement encore ? »

« A cause de _lui_. » Déclara simplement Kanae, soulignant le mot « lui » de manière extrêmement noire.

« Lui ? » Demanda Kyoko, perplexe.

« Sho, » soupira Shoko, parlant pour la première fois. « Sho a parié avec lui qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Sho a défié Tsuruga de sorte que s'il n'arrivait pas à te conquérir en une semaine… Tsuruga aurait à annoncer publiquement qu'il était gay. »

Kyoko recula comme si on l'avait giflé. Elle lâcha les mains de Moko-san. « Sho… Tsuruga… Il a relevé le défi ? » Ses yeux étaient de nouveau écarquillés, mais cette fois elle semblait percuter ce qui se passait.

« Oui… » Shoko baissa la tête. Elle laissa le silence s'installer, permettant à Kyoko d'ingurgiter l'info. « Je ne savais pas ce qui se tramait jusqu'à ce que tout soit décidé, et je n'ai pu que confondre Yash… »

« Yashiro était aussi au courant ? » S'étrangla Kyoko de surprise.

« Kyoko-san… Je … » Commença Shoko avec hésitation, se demandant si lui raconter exactement tout était la bonne chose à faire avec elle.

« Je pensais que ça lui plaisait aussi … Je pensais qu'il avait enfin commencé à me respecter … » Sa voix se brisa. « Je pensais qu'il était… qu'il jouait exactement comme Corn aurait dû … »

_Corn _? * Se demanda Shoko. _Comment peut-on réagir comme un légume _? Immobile, elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, regardant la pauvre fille.

« Il était toujours capable de m'avoir pour jouer avec lui … » Kyoko attrapa l'ourlet de sa jupe détrempée et la serra si fort que l'eau en jaillit, éclaboussant le sol. Sa voix devenait plus douce à chaque mot : « Si convaincant que l'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre … »

Les deux femmes étaient pétrifiées sur leurs sièges, regardant l'actrice passionnée se dégonfler émotionnellement, juste sous leurs yeux. La Kyoko qu'elles connaissaient aurait dû flamber de rage maintenant, dans un ouragan de destruction et de haine. Au lieu de ça la fille devant elles se … brisait. Elle tombait en morceaux juste en face d'elles et il n'y avait rien qu'elles ne puissent faire pour l'aider. Peu sûres de quoi faire ou quoi dire pour la réconforter, elles baissèrent le regard et laissèrent le silence faire son œuvre.

_

* * *

_

Et alors ? Voilà !

_Où était la rage pure ? Où était la livreuse enragée qui lui balançait des boîtes de nourriture et lui déclarait rev… ?_

_**Elle l'aimait.**_

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le crayon cassa entre ses doigts et le sang pulsa à ses oreilles. La colère qu'elle aurait dû ressentir se déverser en lui.

Le caquètement cruel emplit le restaurant. Il brisa le silence tandis que le musicien sentait son regard virer au rouge.

« Tu devrais être ravie. » Shou frappa de ses poings la table, s'en servant pour se mettre debout. Il se tourna pour regarder son amie d'enfance. Le choix de ses parents pour sa future épouse. « Personne ne draguerait une inconnue, simplette et débutante collante à moins d'y être forcé, surtout une célébrité telle que _Ren Tsuruga_. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, mais ses yeux dorés étaient inertes et vides, comme si son regard passait à travers lui pour contempler la vérité derrière tout ça. Elle ne sembla même pas surprise de le voir là.

« Shou ! Que fou… » Sa manager essaya de le tirer par la manche pour qu'il se rassoit mais il se dégagea avec force. Il s'avança vers la fille en pleurs avec un pas lourd, marchant à l'adrénaline.

« Même si tu es propulsée en haut de l'affiche au Japon, tu resteras cette pleurnicharde qui joue sans cesse les moutons. »

_Le culot qu'elle a de paraître si blessée, si perdue ! La seule personne qui amenait ce regard sur sa figure auparavant était sa mère. Elle ne s'énervait qu'avec moi et elle a grandi malgré ça. Elle ne ressemblait pas à ça ! Elle ne gémissait pas comme ça !_

Ses mots étaient brutaux, cracher à cause de l'émotion du moment sans rien pour les réfréner. Sa rage jaillissait. La tête de Kyoko s'abaissa, fixant ses genoux du regard. Et elle n'essuyait _toujours pas_ ce stupide air dévasté de sa tronche.

« Même ta mère ne te voulait pas ! Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui te traiterait-il de la sorte sans avoir une bonne raison, hein ? »

Elle n'avait jamais eu un air si désespéré lorsqu'il avait été là. La seule personne qu'elle avait aimée suffisamment pour ressentir une telle souffrance avait été sa mère.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il la saisit par les épaules et la mit sur ses pieds. « Je suis le seul qui t'aidera. Je suis le seul qui te supportera à jamais, comme il doit être ! Je suis ton prince ! »

Le brusque mouvement de son bras à elle lui fit fermer les yeux. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et il attendait la baffe. Cette poussée de rage, ça c'était _sa_ Kyoko.

Sa paume ouverte s'immobilisa dans les airs, si près de la joue de Sho qu'il était sûre d'avoir été touché. Il n'y avait pas de douleur, pas le son de la peau frappant la peau, mais il devait avoir été frappé. Il _avait besoin_ de l'être. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle se retienne pour lui maintenant. Il _devait _rester dans son cœur.

« Il n'y a pas de princes, Shoutarou. »

Sa voix semblait si creuse qu'il l'entendit à peine. Secouant sa tête, elle lui montra enfin son visage. Son regard était tellement mort, manquant la joie de vivre à laquelle il s'était habitué. Il n'y avait ni la haine qu'il souhaitait, ni le regard en amouraché qu'elle lui avait autrefois adressé étant petit.

Amenant sa main à son visage, elle essuya l'humidité qui coulait de ses yeux. C'était un geste colérique. Elle essaya de le faire rapidement, mais de toute façon l'action restait la même. Il la lâcha abruptement et s'écarta paniqué.

_Kyoko n'avait pas pleuré. Pourquoi était-elle en train de pleurer ? Où était sa colère ?_

« Je suis désolée … » Murmura-t-elle, se détournant.

La stupidité de son commentaire le gifla bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait intentionnellement fait. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'excuser ? Il venait de la massacrer. Il avait dit des choses… qu'il pensait ne jamais lui dire. Maintenant elle était en train de pleurer et elle s'excusait quand même auprès de lui ?

« Je ne voulais plus jamais refaire ça en face de toi … »

_Evidemment que Kyoko pleurait. Elle pleurait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient gamins et il n'avait jamais su quoi faire. Jusqu'au jour où elle s'arrêta … et elle n'avait plus pleuré en face de lui depuis lors. Même les jours où il savait que Mogami-san la rejetait à l'auberge Kyoko disparaissait juste puis revenait avec un sourire plaqué sur la figure. Pendant combien de temps lui avait-elle caché ses larmes ?_

« Kyoko … ? » Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans, regardant sa meilleure amie aux cheveux nattés, sa seule véritable amie en fait, souffrir. _Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle toujours pour lui au lieu de penser à elle ? _Même après autant d'années, il ne connaissait toujours pas les mots pour rendre les choses meilleures.

Sa voix était intime et pleine de regrets. Shou demanda, tendant le bras vers elle : « Kyoko ? Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça… j'étais juste en colère… ce pari, c'était juste une blague… »

Il toucha son épaule mais elle s'écarta comme si elle s'était brûlée. Ses yeux étaient secs mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un spectre :

« Je pense… que j'en avais besoin. Pour enfin grandir. » Kyoko redressa la tête et marcha silencieusement jusqu'aux portes. Le moment se changea en heures tandis qu'on n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas dans le minable café.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et le son de la pluie emplit l'air. Elle se retourna vers le petit groupe, et leur donna un dernier triste mais sincère sourire.

« Merci …à tous. » Chuchota Kyoko avant de se faufiler entre les portes. La clochette tinta lorsqu'elle partit.

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur : Etiez-vous touché ? Je l'espère vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Je voulais que ce soit un chapitre des plus percutants. Je n'ai jamais écrit une altercation de cette amplitude et je voulais jouer sur les cordes sensibles (juste un tout petit peu). La colère et/ou la tristesse sont toutes deux acceptables. Laissez-moi savoir si ça a marché.

**Non, je ne suis pas une fan des Yankees. Mais je suis New-Yorkaise et je devais bien glisser une allusion à ma ville natale quelque part. ****

**Comme d'habitude, merci à Runa pour être ma beta-lady ainsi que ma responsable audio ! Les paroles sont copyrightées Maroon 5 « Back at your door ». C'est l'inspiration du chapitre.**

**Note de la traductrice : Un chapitre bien rempli ! Les amateurs de Sho ont pu apprécier sa performance, ceux de Kyoko ont pu sortir leurs mouchoirs tandis que Kanae en a soufflé plus d'un ! L'histoire se corse mais Ren a plus d'un tour dans son sac, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous avez pu saisir toute la puissance de la trame^^ Miki bozu de lire en tout cas cette traduction qui je l'espère rend hommage comme il se doit au talent de Mystic-Rains. Ladymangas je t'adore pour être ma propre Relectrice-chasseuse-de-fautes-de-frappe sur cette fic démentielle^^'**

*****_**Corn**_** pour Kyoko c'est l'Homme de sa Vie, c'est … pas Shou de sûr. En Français ça signifie **_**maïs**_**, d'où l'incompréhension de Shoko à la mention de ce nom.**

****Les **_**Yankees**_** sont l'équipe de baseball de New-York par excellence. Comme les **_**Red Sox**_** pour Boston (Je ne suis pas de là n'empêche).**

**Paroles que j'ai dû traduire pour la compréhension de cette fanfic dans leur version originale :**

_**And I know what your friends say**_

"_**He's just wasting his love and time"**_

_**I will never let you change your mind**_


	14. Septième jour, au matin : Temps désespér

Septième jour, au matin : Temps désespérés

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Le temps suspendit son cours tel un brouillard dense et tous les trois étaient stupéfaits. Les secondes se changèrent en minute, la minute en plusieurs le temps qu'ils reprennent pied avec le présent.

Shoko regarda « Moko-san » ou « Kanae » ou quelque nom que ce soit, se précipiter à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie. Kanae se retourna vers eux sur le pas de la porte et leur adressa un regard des plus furieux avant de disparaitre à son tour. Si Kyoko était restée, il ne faisait aucun doute que Sho serait à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est, une fois que Kanae aurait recouvré ses esprits. Heureusement, l'actrice de LME avait décidé que le bien-être de sa camarade était plus important que d'éclater la figure du garçon. Malheureusement, une bonne dérouillée semblait être la chose dont il avait le plus besoin sur le moment.

Shoko porta la main à sa joue. Elle sentit sous ses doigts l'humidité de sa peau, surprise de trouver là trace de ses larmes. Elle espérait vraiment que Kanae puisse rattraper Kyoko. La tendre actrice ne desservait pas ce venin. Selon Sho, même pour sa mère sa propre fille lui était indifférente. La pauvre enfant…

En parlant de Sho…

Il l'ennuyait vraiment. Non, pas seulement l'ennuyait. Elle était carrément hors d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'excuses à son comportement. _Aucune excuse_. Elle savait que Sho était un enfant gâté. A l'évidence, un talentueux adolescent beau comme un dieu verrait tous ses désirs accomplis. Il avait l'air d'avoir toujours été doté du meilleur quand elle l'avait rencontré, et il avait quasiment eu tout ce qu'il voulait de la compagnie. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que son amie d'enfance se conforme à la règle.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas auparavant c'était le sadisme dont pouvait faire preuve celui qu'elle avait à sa charge. Shoko ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il puisse sortir quelque chose d'aussi vil à une fille qui l'avait une fois aimé, massacrant son esprit tout en sachant que Kyoko avait déjà le cœur brisé.

« Va à la voiture, Sho. » Sa voix était bien plus glaciale qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Sho réagit au quart de tour. Il s'éloigna sans se pavaner comme à son habitude, sa tête courbée alors qu'il passait devant elle. Sa frange dorée se balançait tristement, bloquant sa vue.

Après avoir rangé un peu les lieux et écrit une note rapide pour le propriétaire, Shoko quitta le café et ouvrit sa portière. Il s'assit sur le siège passager, immobile et silencieux. Sa capuche était rabattue, voilant son visage alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Elle jeta les brouillons de chansons sur le sol, démarra le moteur puis se mit en route vers son appartement.

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Shoko observa Sho du coin de l'œil. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir son portable.

« Qui appelles-tu à cette heure ? » S'enquit Sho avec curiosité, se penchant pour mieux voir. Il utilisait rarement son téléphone désormais : c'était elle qui passait la plupart de ses coups de fil.

« … Je veux encore lui parler, » affirma-t-il d'une manière résolue.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser de qui il parlait. Elle regarda son écran et hoqueta de surprise. Il était en train de faire défiler les K dans son répertoire. Horrifiée, Shoko arracha le portable des mains de Sho. Elle abaissa sa vitre et bazarda le téléphone sur la route avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher.

« Bordel ! » S'exclama Sho, la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

« Sho ! » S'écria-t-elle, dévastée par sa stupidité. « Tu en as assez fait pour cette pauvre fille. Laisse-la tranquille ! »

« Je comptais juste m'excuser ! » Répliqua virulemment le musicien.

« Et tu penses que de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un texto sera suffisant ? » Hurla Shoko, exaspérée. Elle agrippa fermement le volant, sachant que si elle ne se retenait pas elle allait l'étrangler.

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il, la surprenant. « Je sais que ce ne sera pas assez ! Mais je dois essayer ! Je veux qu'elle me pardonne ! »

« On s'en fout de ce que tu veux ! »

« C'est ce qu'elle veut entendre ! »

Leurs voix ulcérées emplirent l'habitacle, le feu vert clairement oublié. Réalisant que la voiture devant elle ne comptait pas bouger, la luxueuse Porsche grise dépassa le véhicule arrêté, roulant sur le téléphone portable de la célébrité.

« Elle ne veut pas te parler maintenant ! Elle ne voudra d'ailleurs jamais plus t'adresser la parole ! » _Bon Dieu_, pensa Shoko, _je n'en peux plus de son égocentrisme_. « Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as brisé son cœur trop souvent ? Combien ton égoïsme continue de la faire souffrir ? Je ne serai pas surprise qu'elle ne souhaite plus te croiser de sa vie ! »

« Tu ne la connais pas ! » Il frappa ses genoux de ses poings. « Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais ! C'est ma meilleure amie ! Elle doit me pardonner ! »

« Je sais que tu l'as fait pleurer, Sho ! » Shoko lui balança ses quatre vérités comme si c'étaient des poignards, chacun touchant là où ça fait mal. « Je sais que tu l'a traité comme une bonniche et maintenant comme un jeu ! Tu lui as carrément sorti qu'elle ne valait rien ! »

« Je sais ! Je sais qu'elle n'est pas inutile ! J'étais juste énervé et j'ai pas fait gaffe ! » Sho fit crisser ses dents et ferma bien fort les paupières. « Je ne voulais pas la revoir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça ! » Il ouvrit ses yeux, qui désormais étaient des nuages bleutés gorgés de pluie et pris dans un tourbillon de frustration. « Je l'aime, bon sang ! »

Shoko resta là, soufflée, alors qu'elle voyait les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé. Il avait déjà piqué une colère auparavant. Elle l'avait vu boudeur, hystérique, crevé, sérieux… mais jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'une telle émotion. Shoko doutait même qu'il ne s'en rende compte par lui-même.

Elle le regarda essuyer ses yeux de la même façon rageuse que Kyoko un peu plus tôt, comme si leurs propres larmes les trahissaient. C'était la première fois que le musicien souffrait autant, visiblement. Pour en revenir au volant, la voiture s'ébranla de nouveau, plongeant l'habitacle dans un silence dérangeant.

« Sho… As-tu déjà entendu l'expression : _Si tu aimes quelqu'un, lâche-le_ ? » Sa voix était plus douce que d'ordinaire, presque contrite. « C'est tout ce que je peux te proposer sur le coup. »

« … Tu crois qu'elle est vraiment partie ? » Dit-il à mi-voix, résigné. Ses yeux étaient secs lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa manager, mais son regard était encore troublé. « Comment puis-je m'excuser ? »

« Il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit partie, » déclara la plus âgée des deux, choisissant pour une fois de dire la vérité au lieu de se retrancher derrière des paroles mielleuses. Elle ralentit, approchant d'un nouveau feu rouge. « Tu sais qu'elle t'a aimé. Et tu l'as vraiment blessée. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais t'excuser, mais je te suggère de rester loin d'elle à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« …Mais je dois m'excuser… je dois… » Murmura-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

Elle entendit la portière s'ouvrir et se retourna pour le voir jaillir dans la rue trempée.

« SHO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? » Cria Shoko, se penchant en travers des fauteuils et essayant de le retenir. Elle voulait le réprimander, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait _fou_. Il se tenait debout à côté de la portière, juste hors de portée. Le feu rouge l'éclaira alors qu'il se penchait vers elle :

« Je suis désolé, Shoko ! J'ai fait un pari avec ce beau gosse à longues jambes ! » S'exclama le musicien, la détermination pointant dans sa voix. « Retrouve-moi dans la salle de repos demain ! J'y serai ! »

Il s'éloigna en claquant la portière.

* * *

Il retint son souffle alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton du 14ème étage dans l'ascenseur –l'étage où se trouvait son appartement. Les portes dorées se fermèrent en chuintant et l'ascenseur commença à monter. Il s'accouda à la main-courante dans la cabine, la tête basse, et ses mains frottèrent ses yeux fatigués.

Toute la nuit. A chercher heure après heure, et il n'était arrivé à rien. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant : Tokyo était l'une des plus grosses métropoles au monde. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une seule Kyoko Mogami et on aurait pu croire qu'il serait de la retrouver.

Ren jura contre l'orage. Les rues étaient déjà désertes lorsqu'il était parti dîner. Il n'y avait pas eu plus de monde par la suite. Si le ciel avait été dégagé, il y aurait eu plein de témoins. Il aurait pu ainsi la suivre à la trace facilement elle avait toujours été du genre à se démarquer dans la foule. En fait, et il y repensa en ricanant, elle était capable de se frayer un passage à travers la foule à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle l'avait fait pour lui quand elle avait été sa manager, et elle aurait fait de même pour sa meilleure amie. Vous ne pouviez pas louper quelqu'un comme ça.

Conduisant sa voiture au hasard, il inspecta chaque restaurant, café et superette ouverts dans un rayon de 16 kilomètres. Tout endroit comportant une enseigne « Ouvert » allumée, il y pénétrait pour jeter un œil. La plupart du temps, c'était presque désert, mis à part une poignée de travailleurs et deux trois trainards. Dès qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le quartier, il était retourné à Darumaya en quête de son vélo si particulier.

Il savait qu'elle devait être OK, une fois qu'il réalisa que le restaurant était plongé dans le noir. Elle avait probablement appelé ses propriétaires, leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle passerait la nuit chez quelqu'un ou rentrerait très tard. Autrement les Satou auraient laissé les lumières allumées et l'auraient attendue.

S'il entrait demander ce qu'il en était, ça mettrait aussitôt un terme à ses recherches. Il était sûr que la matriarche lui dirait tout. Mais s'il poussait effectivement cette porte, il aurait à regarder le Taichou dans les yeux et Ren était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas rester impassible. Il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il avait fait pour blesser celle qu'ils chérissaient.

Il restait toutefois un fol espoir. Un endroit un brin incongru où il comptait la trouver. Il pensait ça à tout hasard, mais après tout ça _pouvait_ arriver. Kyoko avait sa clé. Elle pouvait être en train de l'attendre, assise à l'entrée de son appartement. Qu'elle ait des mouchoirs dans la main ou bien une hache, ce n'était pas grave. Si elle avait des questions, il était prêt à lui répondre. Si elle souhaitait le détruire, il la laisserait faire. Si elle voulait lui dire adieu…

« 14ème étage » déclara la voix automatique de l'ascenseur, aussi guillerette que d'habitude. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un tintement et il sortit sur le palier.

Tout semblait si normal. Le couloir, ce bâtiment, la cité entière n'avaient pas changé d'un iota. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les pots immaculés qui parsemaient le couloir, la lumière diffuse qui tombait du plafond, même les lueurs de la ville à travers la fenêtre. Tout était si normal que ça n'avait pas de sens.

En moins d'une semaine, son monde était sens dessus dessous et pourtant le reste du Japon agissait comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il y a de la lumière chez moi …_

Il pouvait voir le fin rai de lumière, comme de l'espoir, briller à travers l'entrebâillement.

Son cœur bondit et sombra en même temps : d'excitation et d'inquiétude, de soulagement et d'angoisse, à l'idée qu'elle pouvait être à l'intérieur. Il s'immobilisa, sa clé à mi-chemin de la serrure.

Verrait-elle le pari comme une trahison ? Le bannirait-elle de sa vie ? Jurer vengeance ? Ou le regarderait-elle à travers ses larmes ? Comme elle l'avait fait en le rencontrant dans la forêt des années auparavant ?

La façon dont elle réagirait dépendrait de ses sentiments à l'égard de la situation, et de lui. Il devait lui dire sa version, dans l'expectative qu'elle pourrait, tout compte fait, ne pas l'effacer complétement.

Le verrou fit entendre un cliquetis. Comme un pécheur au bûcher, Ren entrouvrit sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Son cœur résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il remarquait que les pantoufles pour invités manquaient. Avec un dernier coup, il ouvrit la porte en grand.

* * *

A la vue du buveur d'alcool, il marqua un temps. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, il avait tombé la veste et sa chemise chiffonnée n'était plus lors rentrée dans son pantalon.

Ren devait admettre que son manager était aussi inélégant qu'il aurait voulu être assis sur le sol, adossé au canapé avec une bouteille d'eau-de-vie au bord de la table. Ce n'était certes pas les tourments de l'enfer qu'il avait espéré trouver en rentrant chez lui. Ren entra enfin, son cœur serré de déception.

En entendant la porte se fermer, les paupières de Yashiro s'ouvrirent sur le coup. « Kyoko ? »

Voyant que ce n'était pas l'actrice, Yashiro soupira et laissa sa tête retomber. « … Oh, c'est vous, Ren. » L'acteur resta silencieux. « J'avais espéré… qu'elle viendrait ici pour essayer de vous voir. »

Si son manager mortellement sérieux avait jugé bon de recourir à la boisson, la situation était mauvaise. Ren alla droit vers sa cave à liqueurs pour se sortir un verre et des glaçons. Il ne s'était pas réapprovisionné en boissons depuis Dark Moon et il espérait que son manager n'avait pas déjà tout fini.

« Je vois que vous ne l'avez pas encore trouvé… » Dit le manager avec hésitation, remarquant le silence de Ren. « Je ne pouvais pas vous joindre. » Yashiro leva son bras droit, le regarda et rit amèrement. « J'ai attrapé le portable à mains nues, et quand il s'est cassé, j'ai couru au téléphone de LME … »

Le manager eut un maigre éclat de rire avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa propre boisson ambrée. « J'espère que le réseau sera réparé demain. »

Récupérant finalement la capacité de parler, la surprise de voir son manager dans ses quartiers et ivre avant l'aube se calmant par la même, Ren s'assit sur le canapé et se servit un verre. « Je pensais bien que ça devait être quelque chose comme ça. J'ai essayé de rappeler. »

« J'étais juste à mon bureau … » Commença Yashiro, sans se presser. « C'était une nuit comme une autre … Préparer l'emploi du temps, remplir de la paperasse, parler au département des relations publiques de votre image … et puis elle a débarqué de nulle part… »

« Elle ? » Questionna Ren, avalant une grosse gorgée d'eau-de-vie. Cela lui brûla allègrement la gorge, le distrayant temporairement.

« Non, pas Kyoko, » répondit Yashiro, assumant qu'il parlait de la rouquine. « Shoko Aki est venue me voir. Vous ne vous en rappelez sans doute pas nous l'avions rencontré en faisant ces repérages pour Dark Moon. »

Yashiro se plongea dans l'histoire avec moult détails, soulignant comment les deux femmes avaient découvert le pot aux roses entre les deux célébrités. Ren écouta intensément, gardant un visage impavide tandis que son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

« Et c'est alors qu'elle l'a frappé dans le bide et qu'il s'est écroulé ! Je parie qu'elle était furieuse contre vous deux, mais par chance il se trouvait sur place et pas vous. Elle a apparemment un poing du tonnerre. Elle a poliment demandé à Aki-san de l'aider et elles l'ont trainé au bas des marches. »

Le silence pesait lourdement dans l'air, alors que Yashiro finissait son compte-rendu de l'affaire. Ren but à grands traits et Yashiro le regarda, inquiet.

« Je suis désolé, Ren. Je le suis vraiment. » Déclara Yashiro, brisant le silence.

« Yashiro… » Soupira Ren, ennuyé.

« Je pensais que vous deux iriez si bien ensemble. Je voulais juste vous rendre heureux l'un comme l'autre… »

« _Yashiro_… » Dit-il menaçant, sonnant ennuyé.

« Je parie que si nous la rencontrons dans les vestiaires demain matin à la première heure… »

« Sapristi, Yashiro, tes combines ont déjà bousillée ma vie ! » Sa rage les prit de court tous les deux. L'alcool gicla sur la table, Ren ayant reposé son verre avec force. Il sauta sur ses pieds, surplombant son manager. Yashiro se recroquevilla, stupéfait. « Tu étais déterminé à ce que je me rapproche d'elle et désormais la fille que j'aime pense probablement qu'elle est inutile. Ça ne te suffit pas ? »

« Je… je suis navré, Ren… franchement, je suis… »

Ren se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tira quelque peu. Yashiro allait pour tapoter l'épaule de l'acteur mais se rétracta avant.

« Je pense ne pas avoir été à la hauteur en tant que manager. » Il arrangea ses lunettes et se leva. « Je… je vais m'en aller… et donner ma démission demain. »

« Démission ? » Répéta Ren d'un ton interrogateur. « Démissionner… ça pourrait marcher… »

« Je sais, Ren, je m'en vais… » Marmonna Yashiro, déjà au milieu de la pièce.

« Non, Yashiro… Je vais arrêter. »

« Vous allez arrêter ? Arrêtez quoi ? »

« Le métier d'acteur. »

« HEIN ? » Yashiro était à ses côtés en un instant, secouant l'homme de 21 ans comme on secourait un enfant. « Non, Ren, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

« C'est ce qui doit être fait, » déclara-t-il, chassant l'attaque impromptue. La certitude de ses propos doucha l'ambiance. « Je me suis dit qu'il fallait autant lui dire qu'elle était bien plus importante qu'un pari. Mais je sais désormais qu'elle ne me croira pas… Alors que si je quitte le show-business… si je ne joue plus la comédie de nouveau, avec de la chance elle croira ce que je lui avouerai. »

« Ren, vous avez travaillé votre vie entière pour arriver à ce niveau ! Vous comptez tout bazarder ? »

Le silence cloua l'ambiance quelques instants. Juste suffisamment longtemps pour laisser les mots pénétrer dans leurs têtes.

« Je ne le bazarde pas, Yukihito. J'adore jouer, mais si j'ai à choisir… je sais ce que je préférerai avoir dans ma vie. » Ren soupira et prit le verre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… » Commença Ren, faisant tourner la glace dans son verre d'un mouvement du poignet. « Je te ferai une recommandation élogieuse. Je suis sûr qu'avant la fin de la journée tu auras une autre personne à charge… avec au moins une vie sociale intéressante. » Ren rit légèrement, buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Yashiro rit sobrement et s'assit à côté du jeune homme. « Je ne sais pas si je peux être le manager de quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que je vous ai suivi partout. J'ai eu assez de scandales cette semaine pour palier au reste de votre ennuyante carrière. »

Marquant une pause, réfléchissant à sa décision, Yashiro emplit son verre et le leva pour un toast : « A la carrière bien remplie qu'a menée Ren Tsuruga… »

Ren sourit paradoxalement et hocha imperceptiblement la tête au toast. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres pour boire, ne réalisant point que Yashiro n'avait pas fini :

« … et au bonheur du futur couple pour lequel il l'abandonne. »

Tsuruga hoqueta alors que Yashiro siffla d'une traite la fin de son verre, le posa rudement et se leva pour prendre sa veste. Déterminé à ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur, il s'empara de ses gants en latex doublés et du téléphone de l'acteur.

Une fois que le bafouillage et le toussotement se furent atténués, Ren marqua un temps, réfléchissant aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

Car Yashiro n'était pas juste son manager. En vérité, Yashiro n'avait pas été que son manager depuis aussi longtemps que Kyoko n'avait pas été que sa kohaï. Il était surpris par la profondeur émotionnelle des relations qu'il entretenait au Japon. Levant le regard vers la haute fenêtre, il réalisa que le soleil pointait à l'horizon.

C'était un lever de soleil extraordinaire, à vous couper le souffle. Le ciel indigo de la nuit s'étiolait sous la présence du soleil. Ses rayons perçaient l'obscurité et la basse orbe planait par-dessus les toits de Tokyo. Les couleurs étaient splendides, pleines de rouges, de roses et de dorés. Le plus surprenant des riches dorés qu'il n'avait vu que dans un unique arrangement, chez une seule personne.

Ça avait été une incroyable évolution. Il était passé de l'adolescent rageur et inconscient, pendu aux basques de ses parents et ignorant les visions des metteurs en scène, à l'idole d'un pays entier le pays de son père. Kuon était si déterminé à rendre ses parents fiers de lui, d'être digne de leur amour intransigeant et de leur loyauté à toute épreuve même dans les moments difficiles.

Il n'avait toujours pas accompli ce qu'il avait prévu. Il avait fait tellement de tournages, de drama et de films qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en faire en Amérique, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Son père l'avait vu comme un acteur –talentueux- et lui avait serré la main comme s'ils étaient sur un même pied d'égalité. Sa mère serait fière de lui, et cela même s'il ne travaillerait que comme laveur de carreaux. Toutefois il était censé aller en Amérique selon ses propres conditions afin de gagner l'amour de ses parents. Un amour qu'il devrait perdre, après avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Pourtant… Il avait laissé derrière Kuon Hizuri pour le bien de l'Amour. Il était temps qu'il fasse de même pour Ren Tsuruga.

« On dirait que personne ne trouve rien à redire sur les actes de présence une fois qu'ils ont tous envie d'aller se coucher, » s'amusa Yashiro alors qu'il émergeait de nouveau du couloir. « J'aurais souhaité connaitre cette astuce auparavant. »

« Déjà fini ? » S'enquit Ren, souriant légèrement pour la première fois depuis le diner.

« Presque, » répondit Yashiro en parcourant le répertoire de Ren à la recherche d'une certaine personne. « J'ai annulé les trois quarts de votre emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui. Nous aurons besoin de nous rendre au bureau afin de rédiger votre lettre de démission pour les plus grosses productions. Mais avant ça, je dois encore passer un coup de fil au moins. Je sais qu'il ne va pas aimer, alors je l'ai gardé pour la fin… »

_Le Président_

« Devons-nous lui dire pourquoi vous souhaitez arrêter ? » Demanda Yashiro en couvrant le combiné.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… » Annonça Ren sèchement. C'était la _dernière_ chose dont Yashiro devrait parler avec le Président selon lui. Lory était le joker dans le paquet de cartes –parfois chanceux, parfois malchanceux, mais jamais prévisible.

« Bonjour, Takarada-san ! » S'exclama, confiant, Yashiro alors qu'il repassait en mode affaires. Ren écouta la conversation, ou du moins uniquement ce qu'il pouvait entendre. « J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillé. »

« Soit, je suis ravi de ne pas avoir été le premier à vous réveiller. »

« Non monsieur, ce n'est pas un appel pour parler potins. »

« Je suis navré de vous déranger alors que vous êtes en Russie pour vous détendre. »

« Non… je n'ai pas reçu d'e-mail concernant une réapparition de Ren sur le plateau de Bridge Rock. Nous avons tenté Bridge Rock dans le courant de la semaine déjà. »

« Je comprends cela, toutefois je ne pense pas qu'une actrice jouant la petite amie de Ren calmerait le jeu, monsieur. »

Yashiro déglutit, puis se lança :

« La raison de mon appel ? Eh… hum… J'ai bien peur que Tsuruga-san ait décidé de quitter LME et le show-business en général. »

La pièce sombra dans le silence tandis que Ren regardait avec intérêt la figure de Yashiro. Son expression devenait catégorique, et l'acteur ne pouvait deviner ce que le Président disait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Non monsieur, je n'ai pas essayé de le dissuader. Je soutiens sa décision. »

« Oui, je comprends les conséquences, et je suis sûr qu'il est pareillement dans mon cas, monsieur. »

« Un instant, je mets le haut-parleur. » Une rapide pression sur un bouton permit à Ren d'entendre la voix de Lory :

« Ren ? Est-ce vrai ? Tu veux quitter LME ? »

« Oui. Je voudrais démissionner dès maintenant. » Déclara Ren d'une voix forte et ferme.

« Ça inclut ta démission de même, Yashiro-san ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ren regarda son manager, coupable et surpris. Une pause éloquente s'en suivit.

« Demande rejetée. »

« … Pardon ? » S'enquit Yashiro, tout étonné.

« Demande rejetée. Vous êtes tous les deux sous contrat pour les deux prochaines années. Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans remplir une réclamation, et en discuter avec notre département des Ressources Humaines. »

« Nous avons un département des Ressources Humaines ? » Il fallait que ce soit _maintenant_ que le Président parle comme un président ? Yashiro s'était attendu à ce que le Président pleure comme une Madeleine.

« Au cinquième, derrière les machines à soda. » Répondit Lory sans entrain, sonnant comme si tous les départements de Ressources Humaines étaient cachés dans des endroits improbables.

« Mais… mais… c'est au mieux ! Et que faire des rumeurs ? » Bégaya Yashiro, estomaqué.

« Si nous devions nous débarrasser de chaque employé qui fait l'objet de rumeurs, Yashiro, il n'y aurait plus de compagnie. »

Les deux hommes considérèrent le silence. Il ne comptait pas les laisser partir.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à mes petits, » renifla Lory, prenant un moment pour se tamponner les yeux d'après Yashiro. « Il ne fait pas encore jour… »

_C'est comme la moitié d'une année d'obscurité en Sibérie nordique…_

« … et deux de mes mignons m'ont déjà annoncés qu'ils voulaient me quitter. »

« Deux ! » En un éclair, Ren avait sauté sur ses pieds et tenait le téléphone dans ses mains. « Que voulez-vous dire ? » Les deux hommes se pressèrent auprès du portable, craignant ce qu'ils pourraient entendre.

« Kyoko-chan a appelé un peu avant vous. Elle m'a remercié pour tout ce que j'avais fait et m'a affirmé se débrouiller toute seule à l'avenir. Elle ne voulait rien me dire d'autre, j'en ai bien peur. » Le soupir du Président était profond et inquiet. « C'est vraiment une déception. Vous avez tous les deux tellement de talent et pourtant vous souhaitez le saccager… »

« Vous… évidemment vous n'avez pas accédé à sa demande, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda avec hésitation Yashiro.

Il avait créé LoveMe spécialement pour Kyoko. Lory n'était pas le type à juste s'allonger et permettre à l'une de ses actrices préférées, qui plus est la « onee-chan » de sa petite-fille, de juste _partir_ sur un simple coup de téléphone.

« Kyoko n'était pas sous un contrat intérimaire. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et techniquement sans la permission de ses tuteurs nous n'étions pas légalement en mesure de l'employer. Nous avons fait en sorte que ça marche en qualifiant LoveMe de travail un travail qu'elle était légalement capable de lâcher. Vous, cependant, ne l'êtes pas. »

Se raclant la gorge, Lory revint au sujet.

« Donc je compte toujours sur toi pour être au studio à quatre heures, hein Ren ? L'actrice te rencontrera là-bas. J'espère que tu comprends que c'est seulement professionnel, rien de personnel. »

L'acteur donna vaguement sa parole et l'appel fut coupé.

« Elle est partie. Juste comme ça. » Ren éclata de rire, de la même façon forcée que les gens qui n'ont plus rien. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, choqué. « Je… je n'ai rien pu lui expliquer. »

« Non, elle n'est pas encore partie. » Yukihito secoua la tête. « Vous étiez juste tenté de tout lâcher pour elle… vous ne comptez pas tout reprendre sans au moins lui dire ce que vous ressentez, non ? Pas sans vous battre ? »

Ren regarda son manager, puis détourna la tête en silence. Yashiro continua :

« Je ne sais pas où Kyoko est allée, mais elle ne peut pas être loin. Nous devons juste nous assurer que tout le monde ait votre message. De cette manière, même elle ne pourra pas le louper. »

« Et comment penses-tu t'y prendre, Yashiro ? Je sais que je suis connu, mais je reste un acteur, pas le premier ministre. Que pourrais-je faire qui attirerait l'attention de tout le monde ? »

Souriant machiavéliquement, Yashiro se glissa près du bras de Ren et battit lourdement des paupières.

« Ça a marché la semaine dernière… »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Wow les gars ! Merci pour tous ces commentaires. Je suis navrée d'en avoir énervé certains. S'il vous plait ne pleurez pas !**

**J'apprécie grandement toutes les remarques que je reçois, et je ne peux pas vous dire combien de fois je les ai lus. (Franchement, au moins trois fois par jour. J'ai besoin d'une vie, mais les commentaires rendent la solitude moins sombre) Je promets qu'il y aura de l'humour dans le futur (ou du moins des tentatives d'en faire).**

**Donc voilà la situation au niveau des betas. Le pauvre **Runadaemon** s'est vu aspiré par les préoccupations de la vraie vie, aussi j'ai dû partir en quête d'une autre victi… je veux dire, d'un lecteur beta temporaire, prénommé **J Luc Pitard**. J'ai reçu d'instructifs commentaires des deux (qui je l'espère ont été utilisé correctement), mais malheureusement je serai loin de mon ordi dans les temps à venir. Ma tante a eu son bébé prématurément et il y aura quelques moments agités à prévoir. Ils vivent à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis – ce qui signifie des balades impromptues en famille.**

**P.S. : Pour tous les Francophones, Hermi-kô a offert de traduire mon histoire en Français *se pâme* alors garder l'œil ouvert pour ça si vous voulez la lire dans la langue de l'**_**Amour**_**. *lol* pardon…**

**Note de la traductrice : Et encore un chapitre de fait ! Selon Word, j'en suis à 86 pages de traduites^^' Merci de lire ma modeste traduction, j'espère qu'elle transmet correctement la passion de **Mystic-Rains** ^^ Cette fois-ci, ma bêta-lectrice n'a pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil alors j'espère avoir pu faire un travail équitable. Miki bozu pour vos reviews, elles me vont droits au coeur et me donne la force de continuer. Bonne soirée à toutes et à tous et à la prochaine ! *Hermi-kô*****


	15. Septième jour, dans l'AP : Ren TsuruGAY

Septième jour, dans l'après-midi : Ren TsuruGAY

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**Mots à connaitre selon l'auteur : La traduction littérale de** _**Seme**_** est **_**Agresseur**_** ou **_**Le poursuivant**_** tandis que **_**Uke**_** signifie **_**Receveur**_** ou **_**Le poursuivi**_**. Si vous connaissez le contexte dans lequel on trouve habituellement ces deux mots japonais, vous devez déjà avoir une petite idée du contenu de ce chapitre.**

**Et oui, j'ai bien lu et regardé tous les titres mentionnés plus bas. Trois points si c'est également votre cas. Cinq si vous reconnaissez le badge de Yashiro.**

* * *

Ren n'avait jamais pénétré dans l'appartement de son manager auparavant. Ce n'était pas parce que Yashiro l'empêchait de le voir juste que l'opportunité ne s'était jamais présentée jusqu'à lors. Il apprécié la ponctualité tout autant que Ren. Habituellement Yashiro attendait en bas de son immeuble le matin et en jaillissait le soir. Tous deux menaient leur vie privée séparément. En de rares occasions où ils s'étaient tenu mutuellement compagnie, c'était généralement pour se retrouver dans un endroit fréquenté tel qu'un bar ou un restaurant. D'une façon étrange, Ren était content de pouvoir enfin voir ce que son manager considérait comme sa maison.

« Prenez vos aises, Ren. J'essaye juste de trouver quelque chose de plus approprié pour aujourd'hui. » Annonça Yashiro de l'autre côté du mur de la chambre.

C'était plutôt un vaste appartement selon les critères de Tokyo. C'était à l'étage supérieur avec une jolie vue, situé dans un riche quartier, et paraissant bien entretenu. Tout était neuf et étincelant. Depuis les meubles fins en bambou jusqu'aux paravents en papier de riz, en passant par les tatami au sol, tout clamait le Japon traditionnel. Les rares appareils électroniques que Yashiro possédaient faisaient tâche et quasiment chacun, à l'exclusion de son ordinateur portable, étaient recouverts de plastique. Apparemment aucun appareil électronique n'était à l'abri de sa malédiction.

« Pourquoi tout ce que j'ai fait si vieux ? »

Ce qui surprit Ren fut sa bibliothèque. Pas seulement _une_ bibliothèque, mais un mur couvert uniquement d'étagères. Toutes dédiées aux manga, avec quelques figurines d'anime placées stratégiquement çà et là. Les volumes étaient une multitude de bleue layette, jaune canard, vert printemps et autres couleurs fluorescentes. Ils étaient tous dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ils avaient l'air bien entretenus, certains montrant des traces de lecture, d'autres possédant encore leur code-barres. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les titres de certains volumes :

_Hana Yori Dango. Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes. Fruits Basket. Fushigi Yuugi. Parmi eux. __Maid-sama. Sawako. Marmalade Boy. Ouran High School Host Club. __Sailor Moon. _(Ren cilla. Il avait entendu parler de celui-là.) _Shugo Chara. Vampire Knight._

Il n'y avait qu'un seul livre pas rangé. D'un violet vif, il pouvait lire sa tranche depuis l'autre bout de la salle. _Sukippu Bito _: premier tome. Il allait le prendre lorsque le panneau de shoji coulissa, le distrayant.

« Voilà ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rentre toujours dedans ! »

La première chose que remarqua Ren fut les lunettes. Ou plutôt leur absence. Sans elles son manager avait l'air bien plus jeune, même si en les mettant sur son nez il ne paraissait qu'à peine plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux aussi étaient différents. Habituellement peignés et aplatis proprement, là ils étaient méticuleusement ébouriffés avec la parfaite quantité de gel pour qu'ils tiennent en place. C'était le costume cependant qui le changeait vraiment. Les pantalons noirs, la chemise bleue acier et la cravate grise étaient des plus normaux encore, mais c'était la veste qui faisait tout.

« Ce ne serait pas un uniforme d'école ? » Prononça Ren impassible en pointant du doigt les armoiries dorées sur la poche blanche de poitrine. L'emblème avait des ailes d'ange et les initiales _S.A_ brodées au milieu. Il était sûr qu'aucune veste n'avait été dessinée comme ça pour porter dans la rue. « Yashiro… est-ce que tu essayes de me faire également passer pour un pédophile ? »

« Je ne fais _si_ jeune, » grommela Yashiro, arrangeant sa cravate grise autour de son col. « Par ailleurs… » Ajouta effrontément le manager, un rictus plaisant étirant ses lèvres, « j'aurai pensé que tu apprécierais l'ironie d'un uniforme de lycéen. »

Ren le fixa.

« Oh, et appelle-moi par mon prénom, Ren. Personne ne va nous croire s'ils nous entendent nous parler formellement. »

« Je croyais que ce n'était juste que pour attirer l'attention, _Yukihito_. » Ren fit rouler son nom sur sa langue sarcastiquement. « Que je sorte avec le _moindre_ mâle est propre à attirer l'attention. Qu'on soit plausible ou non n'a pas d'importance. »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce que si je dois m'humilier dans votre intérêt, je compte le faire bien. » Déclara fermement Yashiro. Il alla à sa bibliothèque et remit correctement à sa place le tome de _Sukippu Bito_. « C'est probablement la seule et unique fois où je vais avoir l'occasion de briller grâce à ma littérature, et je veux être sûr que Kyoko entende ce que vous voulez lui dire. » Attrapant l'un de ses précieux trésors, il feuilleta les pages à la recherche d'une référence utile. « Bon, vu que vous êtes l'acteur numéro 1 au Japon, vous allez baser votre personnage sur ça. »

* * *

Frappant gentiment à la porte et n'entendant aucune réponse, la belle manager pénétra dans la salle de repos privée de Queen Records. Bien décorée et confortable, c'était là qu'atterrissaient en général les musiciens voulant se poser entre deux séances d'enregistrement. Vu que Sho était de ce genre-là, il était bien au courant des lieux. C'était la seule place à laquelle il aurait pu se référer. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être dans cette salle, dormant pour avaler la vérité.

La salle était vide, mais seulement de gens. Les lieux avaient l'air d'avoir subi l'assaut d'une tornade. Les coussins et les draps étaient dispersés aux quatre coins. Les canettes de soda étaient dispersées sur toutes les surfaces planes. Quelques meubles étaient retournés. Et puis il y avait le _papier_. Il y en avait partout. Certaines feuilles étaient froissées en boule tout autour de la poubelle tandis que d'autres étaient tombées de la table. On aurait dit un tapis blanc chiffonné.

Toutefois au beau milieu de la table trônait la seule pile de papier intacte. Ça l'attira certainement : c'était l'unique preuve d'ordre dans une pièce en plein chaos. Faisant attention à ne marcher sur rien, elle se dirigea vers la table et s'assit au bord du canapé. Elle prit la pile de papier et s'y pencha dessus. C'était en anglais, mais les mots étaient écrits avec une belle calligraphie.

**Ode Pour La Mogamigawa**

Elle savait ce qu'était le fleuve Mogami. C'était un grand fleuve, pas très loin de sa ville natale. « For » et « The » étaient de même assez faciles à comprendre. C'était le mot « Ode » qui lui posait problème. Déterminé à comprendre l'allusion dans le titre, Shoko sortit son téléphone portable et tapa « Ode » dans un moteur de recherche.

« Une ode est typiquement un poème lyrique écrit en hommage à une personne ou à un évènement ayant saisi l'intérêt du poète. »

_Des paroles ? … Pas possible… Ce serait un nouvel album ?_ Elle feuilleta les soixante-dix pages au moins qui composaient la pile. Certaines étaient couvertes de lignes tarabiscotées comme lorsqu'il écrivait des paroles tandis que la plupart étaient des partitions, rédigées proprement, pleines de crescendos et de directives musicales pour le groupe.

_Il a fait tout ça en une nuit ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Prenant l'une des feuilles avec les paroles, elle parcourut un paragraphe au hasard :

**Si je t'ai considéré comme acquise**

**Je m'excuse d'avoir été rude**

**Tu es ma raison de vivre**

**Et il n'y a pas moyen que j'abandonne**

Les paroles la surprirent. Sho faisait rarement des chansons sur l'Amour, et il ne s'était _jamais _excusé dans une chanson. _Est-ce que ça parle de Kyoko ?_ Feuilletant rapidement les autres pages, elle en choisit une autre et la lut en diagonale :

**Comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle me suivrait tout simplement partout où j'irai**

**Je me débats avec toi dans mes rêves et me réveille faisant l'amour à un oreiller**

**Et je me rendors et rêve de réalités alternatives**

**And je m'apaise en prétendant qu'elle m'aime toujours**

Rougissant fortement, Shoko s'arrêta de lire la page à ce niveau. Les pages ressemblaient de plus en plus à son journal intime, plus que quelques mots pour une chanson.

_Il est impossible que cette chanson parle de quelqu'un d'autre que Kyoko… Mais où est-il question du Fleuve Mogami ?_

Voulant être sûre qu'elle avait raison, elle s'empara de la dernière page :

**Je ne vais pas bien, j'ai mal**

**C'est plus dur de jour en jour**

**Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça**

**C'est mieux si nous rompons, bébé…**

Shoko sourit tristement et replaça les feuilles dans le bon ordre. Elle aurait dut savoir que Sho ne prendrait jamais « non » pour une réponse. S'il était déterminé à s'excuser, Sho le ferait. Sortant d'un pas lourd, elle éteignit la lumière et se mit à la recherche du parolier.

* * *

« Si tout marche comme il faut, Ren, j'aimerais bien que le bébé s'appelle comme moi. Et je veux être le parrain. » Murmura discrètement le _lycéen_, plongeant sa cuillère dans son verre pour récupérer du caramel.

« Hum ? » Répondit Ren à travers le son de la cuillère, appréciant nullement sa mousse à la framboise.

« Aucune fille ne voudra plus de moi après que ça se saura, » pleurnicha Yukihito en dégustant son parfait à la glace au chocolat triple boules.

Faisant attention aux paires d'yeux fixées sur eux, Ren vit clairement combien de filles avaient leurs regards braqués sur eux de l'autre côté de la vitre de sécurité en plexiglas. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, les désignant. « Il y a plein de filles qui apprécient le spectacle maintenant. »

A un café élitiste de Tokyo où l'on ne sert que les plus fins desserts, les deux hommes étaient plutôt détendus, assis à leur table avec la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la paroi de cristal. C'était une bonne adresse assez retirée avec une sécurité qui ne laissait rentrer que les plus riches et célèbres. C'était l'un des endroits où le duo aimait passer du temps entre deux rendez-vous de travail. Ren pour l'intimité, Yashiro pour la gourmandise.

Toutefois, ils devaient être vus, ce qui signifiait avoir un public. Yashiro avait demandé une place au plus près de la paroi de cristal. Ça, ainsi qu'un simple appel anonyme à un blog de fans et voilà le résultat : Le temps que le serveur se ramène à leur table, une centaine de téléphones avaient leur objectif braqué sur eux et autant de nez se pressaient contre la paroi de cristal. Ils étaient sûrs que des milliers d'autres (fans) verraient cette scène avant même qu'ils ne s'en aillent, de préférence sur Youtube ou Entertainment-Japan. C'était en passe de devenir un spécimen exotique à échelle humaine.

« Ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'elles regardent. Elles s'excitent sur _nous_. » Rétorqua Yashiro. Il fit la moue, et les spectatrices poussèrent de suite des cris. « Je peux les entendre dire des trucs tels que « seme » et « uke ». Pire, elles disent que je suis l'uke. »

Ren le regarda, perplexe.

« C'est quelque chose qu'on doit lire pour comprendre, » déclara Yashiro en rougissant furieusement et détournant le regard. « Disons simplement que notre plan marche. »

« Puis-je te rappeler que c'était ton idée ? » Dit l'acteur, légèrement amusé.

« J'étais rongé par la culpabilité et l'alcool. Un manager n'est pas parfait. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir jamais attiré autant de monde auparavant. Ton plan fonctionne à merveille. »

« Je sais. » Yashiro fit le geste de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue. « Mon e-mail a été bombardé de demandes d'interviews. Votre page officielle sur le site de LME a cinq fois plus de visites que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et il est seulement onze heures. On dirait bien que la culture shonen-ai est présente en masse. Mais Ren… » Il baissa la voix « le fait que vous soyez prêt à aller si loin me surprend encore plus. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas près de courtiser vous-savez-qui, le fait que vous causez intentionnellement une frénésie médiatique comme ça, afin de pouvoir vous déclarer à une seule personne en face de la nation entière, et dire que vous êtes prêt à tout quitter pour ses beaux yeux. C'est très… et bien, ce n'est pas comme vous. Romantique, mais un peu … » Il marqua une pause, cherchant le bon mot. « …maladroit gauche. »

Ren regarda son « rencard » avec surprise. Maladroit n'était pas un mot qu'il croyait pouvoir être un jour attaché à sa personne. Surtout concernant la romance. Charmé le sexe opposé était une seconde nature pour lui. Evidemment, il avait craqué pour la seule qui était indifférente à son charme ~ravageur. Elle le laissait toujours dans le doute et songeur, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se rapprocher d'elle. Même maintenant, assis dans un café, prétendant être gay, afin de pouvoir déclarer au monde combien il était sérieux avec elle en abandonnant son plus grand rêve dans la vie c'était _maladroit_.

Il commença lentement à pouffer et finit par rire à gorge déployée. Yashiro le regarda, surpris et nerveux, a peu embarrassé par ses propres mots et la réaction de son interlocuteur. Ren essuya d'un air détaché une larme de joie, réalisant comment une seule semaine défaisait avec soin sa vie entière au Japon.

« _Plus on est épris de quelqu'un, moins on se maîtrise. Le sang bout dans les veines, on se met dans des états impossibles… Peu importe le spectacle qu'on donne de soi, on se bat pour cet amour_… C'est ce que m'a dit un sage… et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait eu raison. » Ren répéta la ligne doucement, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'adresse de quelqu'un. Lâchant sa cuillère dans sa coupe, Ren lui adressa un de ses pétrifiants sourires avant de regarder Yuki : « Alors on y va ? »

« Il le faut, » soupira Yashiro. « Nous avons dit au Président que nous ferons Bridge Rock, et il vaudrait mieux respecter le planning. »

« Attends ! » Tirant sur sa manche blanche avant que son partenaire ne se lève de sa chaise, Ren montra du doigt le visage de Yashiro. « Tu as de la crème sur la joue. »

« Ah bon ? » Répondit Yukihito, allant pour s'essuyer lui-même la joue. Il marqua un temps, se souvenant de quelque chose, puis ramena sa main sur la table. « Un instant … je connais cette scène. Vous devez m'essuyer la joue. »

Le vent poussa un emballage de plastique à travers la scène, la touche classique pour marquer la stupéfaction de Ren. « Ils font ça dans les histoires pour petites filles ? » Murmura l'acteur d'une voix sévère, visiblement désarmé par le déroulement des évènements.

« Il y a tous les genres et c'est pour tout âge, Ren. Juste faites-le. Ce n'est pas non plus plaisant pour moi. » Yashiro se pencha pour faire comme s'il léchait sa coupe, chuchotant ses instructions : « Ecoutez, je n'ai aucun intérêt en vous, Ren, mais je connais cette culture. » Il parlait si bas que l'acteur ne pouvait pas vraiment l'entendre, mais heureusement ses lèvres étaient faciles à lire. « Vous voulez que les filles parlent ? Vous devez vous y investir. J'essaye de passer pour l'innocent lycéen qui adore les sucreries et est inconscient de vos intentions. Maintenant, souriez, penchez-vous et ôtez cette crème avec votre doigt. »

Yashiro se redressa quelque peu et prétendit lécher sa cuillère. « Et faites attention à ne pas rougir. Vous devez faire semblant de me séduire. »

Se tenant droit sur son siège, les traits du visage de Ren changèrent. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus propre au prédateur qu'il venait de devenir. Les joues de Yashiro s'enflammèrent aussi sec alors que les yeux de Ren se plissèrent de désir et qu'il se pencha à travers la table.

« _Tu en as encore mis partout, Yuki..._ » Dit-il en prononçant ces mots d'une voix lourde de sens, juste assez forte pour être entendue par leurs plus proches auditeurs. Approchant son doigt, l'Empereur enleva la goutte de crème de la joue de son manager et mit la substance sucrée dans sa bouche.

Un cri aigu de fan-girls éclata du groupe compact de spectateurs, brisant les vitres des voitures les plus proches. Plusieurs filles qui étaient devant tombèrent dans les pommes tandis que Yashiro passait de rose à rouge tomate.

_Je suppose que c'est moi l'uke …_

* * *

Shoko déambulait à travers le studio de musique et s'approchait maintenant du studio d'enregistrement, attirée par la petite lumière rouge. Il était plutôt rare que quelqu'un enregistre vendredi. Elle avait fait quasiment toutes les salles de Queen Records et n'était pas encore tombée sur la moindre preuve attestant que Sho était toujours dans le bâtiment. C'était l'un des derniers endroits qu'elle n'avait pas encore vérifié.

**Je lui ai demandé de rester mais elle ne m'a pas écouté**

**Elle est partie avant que j'ai eu la chance de dire**

**Les mots qui pourraient réparer, ces choses qui sont cassées**

**Mais maintenant il est bien trop tard, elle est partie sans un regard**

Elle travaillait avec lui depuis plus d'un an. Elle avait vu les progrès qu'il avait faits dans sa carrière. Il y avait des petites améliorations de temps en temps, et il y avait des avancées spectaculaires, comme après la situation avec Vie Ghoul. Mais _ça_, ce n'était _rien _en comparaison.

**Chaque nuit tu pleures en allant te coucher**

**En pensant : « Pourquoi cela m'arrive ?**

**Pourquoi chaque instant doit être si dur ? »**

**Difficile de le croire**

Il tenait délicatement le micro tel un papillon, comme si c'était la seule chose qui comptait. C'était d'une beauté touchante et mélancolique à la fois que de voir son visage et sa voix exprimer de tels sentiments, de tels remords.

**Tout n'est pas fini ce soir**

**Donne-moi juste une autre chance**

**Je ne passerai pas la nuit**

**Je ne rentrerai pas sans toi**

Tellement pris dans la captivante performance de Fuwa, les deux techniciens du son ne l'avaient pas entendu entrer. Elle dut leur taper à chacun sur l'épaule pour qu'ils tournent leur attention sur sa personne. Comme beaucoup de monde qui avait travaillé ensemble dans un espace confiné pendant longtemps, ces deux-là devinaient leurs pensées respectives et parlaient comme une seule et même entité :

« Aki-san ? Tu es enfin là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Fuwa ? »

« Ben, c'est qu'on dirait qu'il s'est transformé. »

« Il a appelé tout le monde personnellement, et nous a demandé de venir bosser avec lui sur son nouvel album. »

**De toutes les choses que j'ai ressenties sans jamais vraiment les montrer**

**Peut-être la pire est-ce de t'avoir laissé partir**

**Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir**

« Ce gamin est taré de s'imaginer élaborer un album en une semaine et un nouveau single dans la soirée. Enfin… je lui donne quand même du crédit. »

« Ouais, il n'a jamais chanté comme ça avant. Quoi qui ait pu le toucher, ça l'a vraiment beaucoup secoué. »

« On dirait qu'il chante sans modération. »

**Je ne rentrerai pas sans toi…**

« Il _chante_ sans modération. » Répondit Shoko en esquissant un sourire.

**Je ne rentrerai pas sans toi…**

Tandis que les dernières notes résonnaient, Shoko se pencha en avant pour presser un bouton sur la platine. Le micro se mit en marche et elle parla dedans :

« Vingt minutes, les gars. Prenez une pause… et c'était du bon boulot. »

Alors que le groupe sortait, ils tapotèrent le dos du chanteur, le félicitant pour son époustouflante performance. Sho prit toutes ces marques de respect avec un hochement de tête, très différent du genre snob et confident dont il faisait preuve habituellement. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il l'impressionnait.

Sortant en dernier, Sho leva les yeux sur Shoko et lui sourit vaillamment. Il avait des cernes impressionnants mais son expression avait changé par rapport à celle de la veille au soir. C'était comme si son cœur était plus léger maintenant qu'il avait mis toutes ses émotions dans sa voix.

« Allez, Sho, allons manger un morceau. »

* * *

**Flash d'informations : Ren TsuruGAY Suspecté de Faire Son Coming-Out***

« Manami, arrête de pleurer ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! » Le présentateur masculin regardait son acolyte avec un agacement légèrement voilé, s'écartant de la petite mare d'eau salée qui se déversait vers lui petit à petit.

Manami frappa de ses poings la fausse table en bois, sur le point de piquer une crise sur un plateau télé de direct. « Bien sûr que ça l'est, Kenta ! C'est la fin de mes rêves ! »

Un montage photo apparut à l'écran, un où les deux hommes faisaient du shopping, bien trop proches selon la bienséance, une autre où ils pénétraient dans un appartement non-identifié ensemble et la dernière, un tirage de téléphone portable, où Ren essuyait la crème de la joue de l'autre homme.

La présentatrice gémit ouvertement alors que la caméra revenait sur elle, le mascara et l'épais maquillage dégoulinant de sa figure : « C'est trop injuste ! INJJJJUUUSSSTE ! Pourquoi c'est tous les mignons ? »

« Tu sais, Manami, » annonça Kenta en se tournant vers elle, le sourire charmeur, pour lui tapoter la main d'un air réconfortant, « _je suis_ célibataire _et_ intéressé par les femmes. »

Les pleurs de Manami se calmèrent quelque peu tandis qu'elle levait les yeux sur son acolyte tout sourire. Sa lèvre trembla et elle inspira profondément, avant de prestement repartir dans ses gémissements de nouveau. Ignorant le râteau qu'il venait de se prendre publiquement, la caméra se braqua sur le présentateur :

« Bien, nous savons que Ren Tsuruga sera sur le plateau de Bridge Rock à dix-neuf heures pour faire une annonce. Nous sommes sûrs que vous serez au rendez-vous pour apprendre avec nous ce qu'il en retourne de cette affaire ! A la prochaine alors ! »

La manager et celui dont elle avait la charge lâchèrent leur plateau, la mâchoire décrochée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais écrit un chapitre avant celui-ci, mais je n'arrivais juste pas à m'y tenir. Donc j'ai décidé de le virer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lire plus de tristesse. J'espère que **_**ça**_** ne vous a pas arraché une larme. Je devrais aussi bien faire un omake [bonus] de tous les « scènes coupées » à la fin de l'histoire. J'en ai écrit plutôt pas mal dans les précédents chapitres. Ce serait intéressant d'en faire une histoire parallèle, non ?**

**Toutes les paroles appartiennent à Maroon 5 et à leurs ayant-droits. ****(J'ai vraiment imaginé Sho chantant comme Adam Levine *rire nerveux*) Dans l'ordre d'apparition : « Back At Your Door », « Can't Stop », « Better That We Break » et « Won't Go Home Without You. »**

**Note de la traductrice : Bonjour ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu^^ Moi, personnellement, j'ai vraiment adoré le traduire. On découvre une toute autre facette de Yashiro qui ne détonne absolument pas avec l'histoire originelle, bravo Mystic-Rains pour ce coup de génie ! Ren est trop chou et on peut maintenant apercevoir un brin de remords chez ce cher Sho. Etes-vous surpris par ce chapitre ? Vous attendez vous à ce qui va suivre ? Petite précision pour ceux qui auraient un doute : **_**Sukippu Bito**_** est le titre japonais de **_**Skip Beat**_** !**

*****Ce que chante chronologiquement Sho dans la version originale :**

**If I took you for granted****  
****I apologize for acting tough****  
****You're my reason for living****  
****And there's no way I'm giving up**

**Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go****  
****I wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow****  
****And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities****  
****And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me**

**I'm not fine, I'm in pain****  
****It's harder everyday****  
****Maybe we're better off this way****  
****It's better that we break, baby…**

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen****  
****She left before I had the chance to say****  
****The words that would mend, the things that were broken****  
****But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep****  
****Thinking "Why does this happen to me?****  
****Why does every moment have to be so hard?"****  
****Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight****  
****Just give me one more chance to make it right****  
****I may not make it through the night****  
****I won't go home without you**

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown****  
****Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go****  
****I should not ever let you go**

**I won't go home without you… ****(2x)**

***Faire son coming-out : Se déclarer ouvertement homosexuel**

********* © Traduction : Wladimir Labaere et Hiroko Onoe pour la citation du Tome 9 _ Chapitre 54 que dit Ren dans ce chapitre. Il en était également question au troisième chapitre de cette fic. Par ailleurs, miki bozu de lire mes traductions, gentes dames et messieurs !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	16. Septième jour, dans l'AP : Objets trouvé

**Septième jour, dans l'après-midi : Objets trouvés**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

« Malgré les … euh … circonstances plus que _discutables_, c'est une très belle opportunité. C'est aussi proche que possible d'un début, du moins de ce que le Président peut permettre sachant que vous êtes toujours à LoveMe. Conformez-vous au script, et vous aurez toute la publicité voulue… » Il fit une pause, la regardant avec anxiété tandis qu'elle se levait pour partir. « … Et essayez de ne pas paraître si … malheureuse. Je suis sûre que Mogami-san appellera très bientôt. »

Malheureuse. Dire qu'elle était malheureuse était l'euphémisme du siècle, mais Sawara ne pouvait penser à d'autres mots pour décrire l'état dans lequel elle repartie.

En fait, il y avait un million de mots qui décrivait ses émotions du moment. Préoccupation. Irritation. Choc. Inquiétude. Epuisement. Et pour en rajouter un de plus … Agacement.

Elle descendit l'escalier d'un pas lourd, et sur son chemin vers les vestiaires de LoveMe, fit s'enfuir en hurlant les employés de LME dans toutes les directions, du moment que ce n'était pas la sienne. Les habituels cheveux raides apparaissaient aujourd'hui avec beaucoup de nœuds et d'épis partant dans tous les sens. Des cernes profonds à peine dissimulés encerclaient ses yeux rougis et ses paupières tombantes dénotant la nuit blanche passée à chercher non-stop et à appeler sans succès. Kyoko n'était portée absente que depuis une douzaine d'heures, donc Kanae se doutait que la Police ne lèverait même pas le petit doigt. Sa tenue rose bonbon était froissée et débraillée, enfilée comme une automate lorsque Sawara-san avait appelé pour qu'elle vienne le voir dans son bureau.

S'emparant du mini-script dans une agitation soudaine de pages chiffonnées, la fille lut et mémorisa sa partie le temps d'arriver dans ses quartiers. Kanae fourra le bouquin désormais inutile dans la poubelle, ayant déjà mémorisé les déplorables répliques en un éclair.

_Et il fallait que ce soit maintenant que le stupide Président envoie ses foutus ordres de mission pour LoveMe. Satané Président et stupides idées ~d'amour~. Tous les trois pouvaient aller se faire voir dans le septième cercle de l'Enfer pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Je ne compte pas le sauver de son désastre médiatique._ Si le Président voulait la virer de LME, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se refaire quelque part ailleurs. De toute façon, son CV et ses relations étaient déjà faits.

_ET CETTE FILLE N'EST __**NULLE PART **__!_

Kanae se frotta vigoureusement la tête, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise au membre portée disparue de LoveMe. Kotonami avait passé la nuit entière sur ce vélo rouge, observant, appelant encore et encore, laissant message sur message, le tout pour des prunes. Elle n'avait pas perçu d'échos de vie de la fille habituellement collante au possible. Ce silence inhabituel lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Kanae avait seulement voulu la mettre en garde contre leur sale plan elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la _blesser_. C'était censé être pour le bien de Kyoko, et la brunette avait saccagé bien plus que cela.

_Le bâtard…_ Le sang de Kanae bouillonna, se souvenant de toutes les choses que Fuwa avait dites pour plus enfoncer l'actrice. C'était dégueulasse, une dernière tentative de pouvoir et de contrôle que le stupide garçon avait essayé d'avoir sur sa copine. Moko s'était injuriée toute la nuit, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir additionné deux et deux avant de quitter le bâtiment, de ne pas avoir réalisé que l'orgueil et la jalousie étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait veillé à ce que l'on découvre le pot aux roses. Et elle était juste bien trop remontée pour regarder l'ensemble d'un œil logique.

Ayant été le sujet des désirs et désespoirs de maints hommes, Kanae pouvait lire les faits et gestes de Fuwa comme dans un livre ouvert maintenant que toutes les cartes étaient sur la table. Ça ne brillait décidément pas d'originalité. Plus souvent qu'on aurait pu le croire, de pathétiques écoliers l'avaient traités de quelques noms méchants, « Salope frigide » étant le plus courant, suggérant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle et non pas chez eux lorsqu'elle coupait court à leurs « déclarations d'amour ».

Le chanteur n'était vraiment qu'un abruti de seconde zone, qui avait réalisé semble-t-il tardivement qu'il n'était plus le numéro 1 dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps. Donc il voulait à la fois la blesser, et la ramener vers lui.

Elle aurait cru que Kyoko réaliserait tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas… mais bon Kyoko n'avait pas autant d'expérience qu'elle avec les hommes. Elle avait avoué à Moko il y a déjà longtemps que les seules personnes qui lui étaient proches étant petite se trouvaient être Sho et son prince féérique imaginaire.

Moko savait que Kyoko tenait Tsuruga en grande estime mais Kyoko n'avait jamais parlé de sa mère auparavant.

_Apparemment, sa mère n'agissait pas vraiment en tant que telle, et ce connard à deux visages… __**ÇA N'AURAIT PAS DÛ ARRIVER ! AH !**_

Franchement, il était bien plus simple de dénombrer les émotions qui ne l'habitaient pas, et la première d'entre elles, c'était le bonheur. Et la raison de ses soucis, ainsi que de son allure de débraillée, se tenait juste devant son casier, récupérant une paire de pantalons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille au soir, les uniformes roses bonbons sagement pliés les uns sur les autres.

« Mais où t'étais passée, hein ? » S'exclama Kanae en entrant d'un pas lourd dans la salle réservée à LoveMe, un endroit où elle commençait habituellement sa journée en rouspétant pour qu'on lui fasse de la place. Ça l'a secoua inconsciemment : le manque de normalité aujourd'hui. Kyoko bougea à peine lorsque la porte claqua avec fracas. « J'ai passé la nuit à essayer de te joindre ! »

Quand elle se tourna, Kanae capta le regard abattu que lui renvoyaient les yeux morts. L'air douloureux ne s'était pas du tout apaisé : il s'était juste intensifié avec une touche de résignation malvenue.

« Tu quittes, » Déclara simplement Kanae. C'était un état des faits, pas une question. Les mots la prirent même au dépourvu, prononcés à haute voix sans qu'elle y pense. Kyoko hocha lentement la tête et baissa les yeux, mettant ses chaussures de travail dans un sac en toile démesuré.

« Bon, ben dans quelle agence vas-tu ? » Demanda d'un air sévère Kanae, les bras croisés sa marque de fabrique. Kyoko ne dit rien, empaquetant simplement ses tenues de LoveMe une par une. L'absence de réponse affola le rythme cardiaque de Kanae.

« Où vas-tu ? » De nouveau, pas de réponse.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? » Silence déroutant. La voix de Kanae monta, de plus en plus inquiète et curieuse.

_Elle ne va pas…_

« Est-ce que tu comptes t'arrêter de jouer ? »

Kyoko cilla, confirmant à la plus grande des deux actrices ses plus terribles craintes.

« Alors tu vas juste prétendre être inutile et disparaitre à cause d'une bande d'idiots ! » C'était la fin du monde, Kanae en était convaincue. La Reine du Ressentiment, tous bazarder à cause d'_eux_ ? C'était inimaginable. Kyoko n'était pas le type à être blessée ou brisée. Elle était censée se venger en beauté !

« Je ne prétends pas, Moko-san. » Kyoko arrêta de plier les vêtements de son ancien travail et retourna son regard à Kanae avec un sourire triste : « Je sais depuis longtemps combien je vaux et ce n'est pas glorieux. »

* * *

_Sa petite main s'échauffa après la claque, et elle pouvait sentir ses pleurs lui monter aux yeux. La gamine se mordit la lèvre, déterminée à ne pas pleurer de nouveau en présence de sa mère. Elle savait bien ce que sa mère pensait des faibles, c'est pourquoi la scène qui se déroulait devant elle lui semblait inexplicable._

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me foutre la paix ? »_ Grogna Sanae, relevant la tête pour fixer la perplexité dans les yeux de sa fille._

« Mais Mama… »_ Chuchota Kyoko avec une toute petite voix : _« Vous pleurez. »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » _Sa mère tamponna ses yeux d'un mouchoir, essuyant ainsi les larmes qui coulaient tant. Elle regarda sa fille à travers ses doigts, parlant d'un air dédaigneux : _« Stupide enfant, penses-tu qu'en pleurant les gens vont accourir pour toi ? Je n'ai pas le désir de subir les ridicules caprices d'une stupide enfant ne sachant que pointer l'évidence. »

_Kyoko tendit avec hésitation sa main, voulant toucher sa mère mais sachant que le cout d'un tel geste lui couterait une autre gifle. Sa mère était une flamme fabuleuse, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'approcher. Impossible. _« Je veux juste que vous soyez heureuse, Mama. Je vous promets d'essayer plus fort de vous rendre heureuse. Ne pleurez plus. »

« Tu promets toujours, mais tu te plantes à chaque fois. Tu es visiblement loupée. Pas mieux que la moyenne. Utile à personne. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ma fille. » _Il n'y avait pas de venin ou de colère dans cette déclaration, juste un air de résignation défaitiste. La femme déclara sur le même ton qu'elle lui expliquerait la couleur du ciel._

« Je peux être utile, Mama… » _Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes maintenant qui mouillaient ses joues rebondies de l'enfance. Bien qu'elle soit habituée désormais à être le défouloir verbal d'une beauté telle que sa mère, cela faisait toujours aussi mal à son petit cœur. Kyoko tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre, prête pour passer la nuit à étudier comme une forcenée. Elle allait se montrer digne de l'amour de sa mère._

« Je parie que personne ne pourra l'aimer, » _murmura Sanae tout en pleurant de nouveau. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la petite main serrée autour de la poignée de la porte._

* * *

« Ma mère m'a appris il y a longtemps que je ne valais pas la peine d'être aimée, Moko-san. Elle l'a dit. Shoutaro l'a dit. R-Ren… » La gorge de Kyoko se serra, et les larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir la défièrent, coulant comme une rivière qui déborde. « Je ferais mieux d'y … »

Kyoko chuta au sol, la force de l'impact l'ayant pris de court. La vie revenait animer ses yeux bouffis écarquillés de surprise. La main de Kanae était parfaitement imprimée sur sa joue.

« Tu es trop bête. » Le visage de Kanae était trempé de larmes, alors que ses grands bras enserraient Kyoko. « Je me fiche de savoir qui t'a dit que tu ne valais rien. Tu vaux quelque chose pour moi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne te laisserai pas dire des choses aussi stupides ! »

« Mok… » Kanae serra sa meilleure amie avec toute sa force.

« Kanae-chan ! Mon prénom, c'est Kanae, et tu ne peux pas m'appeler autrement que Kanae-chan ! Baka ! Baka ! Baka ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si je me fais autant de souci pour toi à l'avenir ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la princesse de glace se brisa, pleurant sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. C'était bizarre : Kanae se demandait vaguement comment elle avait pu être celle qui craquait tandis que c'était l'autre fille qui avait tant souffert. Kyoko frotta même son dos, essayant de la consoler, même si elle était la victime.

_Alors c'est ce qu'a dû ressentir A…_

Qu'importe le nombre de frères et sœurs ou l'heure à laquelle ils rentraient, ses parents étaient capables de faire preuve d'amour avec tous leurs enfants. Elle s'était imaginé que les parents de Kyoko étaient du même acabit qu'elle mais en plus vieux : fanatiques, passionnés à l'excès et présents pour leur progéniture. Kanae se demanda comment l'insupportable nana s'était débrouillée pour montrer une telle compassion malgré son passé, mettant les autres avant sa personne, prenant tout sur elle pour l'extérioriser en essayant toujours de se montrer digne des espérances des uns et des autres. La stupide fille était trop parfaite. Elle se demandait comment une mère pouvait ne _pas_ aimer une enfant telle que Kyoko : comment _on_ ne pouvait pas l'aimer.

« Et tu n'as pas réalisé… ce bâtard ! Tu ne l'as pas entendu, hier soir ? » Kanae s'écarta un peu pour faire face avec sa meilleure amie. Comme ses pleurs, toutes les idées de Moko jaillissaient sans qu'elle ne soit plus capable de les retenir. Elle refit Fuwa : « Je suis le seul qui t'aidera. Je suis le seul qui te supportera à jamais, comme il doit être ! Je suis ton prince ! » Marquant à peine une pause, elle embraya : « Il ne dit pas ça parce qu'il pense que tu ne vaux rien ! Il le dit pour ne pas te perdre ! C'est qu'il est amoureux de toi, voyons ! »

« Sho… m'aime ? » La voix de Kyoko était tremblante, peu sûre. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, regardant Kanae comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. « Il n'y a pas moyen, Moko-san. » Kyoko secoua la tête, laissant le concept pénétrer peu à peu son esprit. « C'est totalement impossible. »

Moko baissa la tête et soupira dramatiquement. _Bien sûr qu'elle ne me croirait pas ! Elle ne serait pas à LoveMe sinon ! Enfin, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait tout expliquer. Mais bon… à propos de Tsuruga… qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ?_

« Quant à cet autre idiot, là… » Kanae formula à voix haute ses pensées. « Il essaye de capter ton attention depuis bien plus longtemps que cette seule semaine. Il te ramène chez toi en voiture. Il veille consciencieusement sur toi. Il t'offre cette rose mutante pour ton anniversaire. Aucun senpai ne traite aussi bien sa kohaï… » Peu à peu, Kanae reprenait pied. Elle commençait à remettre à sa place toutes les pièces du puzzle une par une. « Il manque un truc… Tout ça, c'est louche. Que gagne Tsuruga dans l'affaire ? Pourquoi ce mec a-t-il relevé le défi de l'autre abruti, hein ? Depuis quand il écoute Shô Fuwa, hum ? C'est une bien plus grande star que ce musicos de pacotille… et ils ne jouent même pas dans la même cour ! »

L'actrice marqua un temps, regarda son amie qui, au sol, lui renvoya son regard. Quelque chose titilla Kanae, mais rien ne lui vient finalement à l'esprit.

« Allez… » Kanae prit la main de Kyoko, l'aidant à se relever pour qu'ainsi toutes deux soient sur leurs pieds. « Nous allons aller au fond des choses. Je sais comment contacter Tsuruga. Si tu tiens toujours à partir, alors je viens avec toi. Je ne veux pas que ma rivale prenne le pas sur moi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : C'est un peu court par rapport à ce que j'ai écrit dernièrement, mais vu que nous arrivons à l'apogée de la fic, je veux que toutes les parties les plus juteuses vous soient révélées en même temps. Toutefois, je ne veux pas qu'il soit suffisamment long pour que vous défiliez le chapitre jusqu'en bas pour voir ce qu'il reste à lire, ou encore que vous lisiez la deuxième partie une autre fois.**

**Note de la traductrice : Pardon, j'ai été éternelle pour celui-là. C'est super intéressant ce qu'il se passe, j'ai encore deux chapitres à traduire bien que ce ne soit pas fini semble-t-il, mais avec mon stage qui a démarré je pense plus à dormir qu'à traduire. Accessoirement, j'ai promis à une fidèle lectrice des trads pour Artemis Fowl, et il y en aura : J'en ai repéré deux dont l'autorisation m'a été donnée, donc dès que je poste le 18****ème**** chap de « Remise en question », je m'y colle en attendant que Mystic Rains trouve le temps d'écrire. J'espère toutefois que pour le moment vous aimez ce que je fais et que vous reconnaissez le travail de bêta que mon meilleur ami fournit obligeamment. Allez tous et toutes lire le chapitre 177 de Skibi! sorti aujourd'hui en scantrad sur Mangareader !**

**Bonne nuit, miki bozu de me lire^^'**

***Hermi-kô*****


	17. Septième jour : Mise en place

**Septième jour : Mise en place**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

Le soleil alangui s'abaissa vers l'horizon, envoyant des ombres démesurées sur la ville de Tokyo. La lumière dorée s'éparpilla sur la face miroitante des gratte-ciels. Citoyens et touristes s'éparpillaient de même dans toutes les directions. Peu prêtaient attention à la scène qui se déroulait autour d'eux. La plupart inconsciemment tinrent en place chapeaux et jupes, serrèrent contre eux vestes et manteaux, agrippèrent sacs et enfants plus fort, tandis qu'un vent ébouriffant se déchaînait.

« Ralentis ! »

Les gens, les magasins et les enseignes passaient en coup de vent. Ratatinées dans une position aérodynamique, les deux cyclistes filaient à toute berzingue vers les studios TBM. Une détonation sonique, provoquée par l'espèce de missile féminin, envoya dans les airs détritus et mottes de terre.

« Quoi ? »

Entrouvrant les paupières pour la première fois du trajet, les yeux de la passagère se remplirent de larmes instantanément. Un vent glacial lui cingla continuellement le visage. Nerveuse à l'idée que le moindre geste pouvait les envoyer valdinguer à cent mètres de là, elle inclina à peine sa tête pour hurler dans l'oreille de son amie :

« RALENTIS ! »

Au lieu d'abdiquer, la conductrice pédala encore plus vite, se propulsant au milieu de la circulation et slalomant au travers de foules qu'aucun cascadeur n'aurait osé tenter voir même imaginer. Les pneus commencèrent à fumer et une bande de caoutchouc fondu les suivit à la trace.

« Je ne peux pas, Moko-san ! Je ne vais pas te laisser être en retard à cause de mon égoïsme ! »

Kanae s'agrippa au guidon de Kyoko comme si sa vie en dépendait, alors que le démon de la vitesse se dirigeait à vive allure vers les studios auxiliaires de LME. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses longs cheveux noirs pour les plaquer en arrière alors qu'elles se déplaçaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

« Et si c'était à cause de ma MORT, hein ? »

« _NNNNNNOOOONNNNNN __! »_

Hurlant de désespoir à l'idée, le vélo retrouva une allure un peu plus normale. Les roues passèrent d'un rouge fondant à un orange brillant, alors que quelques badauds étonnés voyaient la bourrasque folle se solidifiait en deux jeunes filles à bicyclette.

Soulagée de ce retour à la normal et exaspérée de la réaction démesurée comme à l'accoutumée, Kanae décrispa douloureusement ses doigts ankylosés du guidon, tenus en place par la peur et le froid. Elle se redressa, faisant craquer son dos, et s'autorisa un moment pour effacer de sa figure l'air béat qu'elle affichait désormais. Une vitesse folle, ça c'était sa Kyoko.

« Tu ne peux pas faire les choses normalement ! »

« Mais Kana… »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux rien réaliser à moins de 200 kilomètres/heure ? »

« Moko-s… »

« Ah mo ! Juste arrête le vélo et laisse-moi descendre ! »

Kyoko flancha, sachant que si elle n'était pas à vélo, sa meilleure amie la foudroierait du regard, les poings sur les hanches. « … Je voulais juste t'emmener là-bas. Tu as dit que tu avais du travail. » Kyoko s'arrêta toutefois pour les laisser descendre toutes les deux. Sa frêle voix reprit de plus belle : « Je ne veux pas te faire perdre des points… ou te causer plus de problèmes qu'à d'autres. » Kanae regarda Kyoko se saisir du guidon et mener le vélo à pied avec sa tête baissée.

Le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en observant son amie redevenir comme avant s'évanouit, la voyant maintenant marcher si timidement. Sans autre émotion pour la contrer, l'ire de Moko se manifesta à plein poumon.

Le dégout fleurit comme un gout amer dans la gorge de Kanae. Il titilla sa conscience. Il asticota son humeur. Il la prit par surprise, brisant son élan.

« Si tu ne veux pas me causer d'ennuis… redeviens la Kyoko que je connais. » Kyoko s'immobilisa brusquement. Elle ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce que son amie voyait dans ses yeux lui fit dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : « Je n'aime pas ce que tu es désormais. »

_Elle se voyait toujours comme un poids mort. Pas seulement envers ses amis, mais également envers __**cet homme**__._

« Tu es entrée dans le show-business pour battre ce mec qui a brisé ton cœur et t'a utilisé ! Tu n'acceptes pas les choses sans te battre ! Et tu fuis ! Tu t'enfuis comme pour une amourette de shojo ! Ma Kyoko ne ferait jamais ça. » La poitrine de Kotonami se gonfla : « Je fais ce boulot pour toi. Tu as le droit d'avoir des réponses. Tu as le droit de prendre ta revanche. Je sais qu'il sera là. Je veux que tu marches vers lui et que tu lui foutes une gifle ! »

« Moko-san ! » L'idée lui serrait tant le cœur que toute couleur avait quitté le visage de Kyoko, la laissant plantée là comme une image 3D pas encore bien colorisée. « Tu veux que je _frappe Ren Tsuruga_, _l'acteur numéro 1 _? »

« Non, je veux que tu frappes un connard qui le mérites ! » Chaque question était soigneusement saupoudrée de venin : « Est-ce que le senpai que tu connais permettrait que des rumeurs circulent à son sujet ? » Elle appâtait l'autre d'un doigté expert, avec la sagacité que seule une meilleure amie pouvait maitriser. « Est-ce qu'il userait de ses collègues de travail comme d'un tremplin ? » Moko se rassura que remuer le couteau dans la plaie était le meilleur moyen pour ramener à la surface la forte Kyoko. « Est-ce qu'il agirait comme ce salaud de musicos ? »

Kanae se rapprocha et prit la figure de Kyoko entre ses mains. Elle essuya les larmes sur les joues de son amie et lâcha d'un ton final : « Redeviens cette fille vengeresse qu'est ma meilleure amie ! »

Un nuage de colère vive crépita d'une demoiselle à l'autre. La couleur recolora ses traits. La brunette retint son souffle tandis que le regard sombre de Kyoko ramenait sa conscience à la dure réalité. Les rouages de son esprit refirent surface, grippaient par une longue période d'inactivité. L'air devient lourd, tandis que l'atmosphère sombre stéréotypée se mit à les encercler toutes les deux. Pour la première fois, Kanae était ravie d'en faire les frais.

« Tu as raison, Moko-san. » Les yeux de Kyoko se plissèrent alors que le souffle fantomatique souleva ses cheveux et découvrit son uniforme de LoveMe. Le rose pétulant attira leurs regards à toutes deux, rappel physique d'une émotion qui leur manquait cruellement aux yeux du monde : « Ceci est mon habit de combat. Plus d'amour… »*

* * *

Ren s'engouffra dans l'une des nombreuses allées encombrées d'accessoires, jetant un coup d'œil d'abord avant d'y trouver refuge. Il était ravi de la trouver déserte, vu qu'il manquait cruellement de temps pour penser à sa prestation sur le plateau de Bridge Rock. Yuki le garçon-jouet était actuellement en train de redevenir le Yashiro indispensable qu'était son manager. Un changement qu'il appréciait grandement. Il y avait à peine assez de crème que vous pouviez essuyer de votre ami du même sexe avant que ça devienne gênant (une quantité infiniment minuscule, un nombre avec beaucoup de zéros et de négations mathématiques), même en tant qu'acteur.

Sachant qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se rendre au studio ensemble, il était arrivé avant son manager pour que Yashiro puisse apparaître aussi détaché que possible des derniers évènements. Ren avait rarement eu à faire à des hordes de fans sans le regard glacial de son manager pour l'aider, et il n'en avait jamais ressenti autant le besoin qu'aujourd'hui-même. Ça avait été le pandémonium dès qu'il avait mis le pied à l'intérieur des locaux.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans les studios de TBM, tout lui semblait bien plus réel. Le rappel de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre fleurissait dans toutes les directions. La clameur du public qu'on plaçait résonnait profondément dans le bâtiment. Le fracas des décors qu'on changeait sur scène. Les tapis sur le chariot des accessoires où il s'asseyait habituellement lorsqu'il était bloqué sur un terme où il avait fait pour la première fois connaissance avec le _Poulet Conseiller_. Tout ça existait. Il était là. Son plan allait finalement arriver à maturité. Ren passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses mèches de cheveux, laissant son esprit prévoir ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. Le trop proche futur dans moins d'une heure semble-t-il, à en croire sa montre.

Il espérait désespérément que les trois Ishibashi allaient lui laisser le terrain libre pour la première partie de l'émission. La meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de rassembler tout son courage et de se déclarer dès que la caméra commencerait à filmer. De là, il n'était pas sûr de comment les choses allaient se passer. Sa vie entière basculerait après ça. Et à en juger par les acclamations, il y aura beaucoup de fans mécontents et médusés ce soir _ eux qui étaient prêts à l'entendre parler de son homosexualité.

_Au moins il y aura une personne de contente dans tout ça…_

Le directeur de Bridge Rock était extatique. Il avait secoué la main de l'acteur plus d'une fois, le remerciant de venir en des temps si troublés et qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec ce qu'il faisait. Evidemment, le léger fait que l'audimat était déjà estimé à 60% et ne ferait que grimper pendant la soirée avait à peine un petit quelque chose à voir avec son enthousiasme. Soixante pourcent d'audience, c'était déjà un record pour une émission de ce genre.

Ren se demanda vaguement si l'information avait été divulguée outre-Atlantique ou pas encore, et était parvenue jusqu'à l'oreille de ses parents. Vu que son père connaissait son nom de scène, il n'était pas impossible que ses parents soient au courant du scandale que préparait leur progéniture.

_**« Kuu… Non seulement tu nous as pris notre fils, mais en plus nous n'aurons pas de petits-enfants à gâter ! Je vous en prie… Seigneur… emportez-moi maintenant ! Je vois la lumière ! »**_

Il pouvait très bien imaginer sa mère pleurant sur l'irrévocabilité de sa mort, vu que la possibilité de descendance biologique au deuxième degré venait de lui être enlevée. Toutefois, ses parents étaient au courant de ses nombreuses « petites amies », ils n'y croiraient pas s'y rapidement. Pourtant…

Le téléphone était sorti en une poignée de secondes, composant le numéro de la maison. Sa vraie maison. Une maison qu'il n'avait pas considérée de la sorte pendant un paquet d'années. Il espérait juste que le numéro privé soit toujours d'usage.

* * *

Il y avait un brouhaha au loin les oreilles de Kanae le perçurent comme un renard sentant le danger. Son corps se raidit dans une démarche conditionnée protective. C'était reconnaissable, comme le son de personnes se battant pour se glisser entre quatre murs. C'était un son familier, ramenant des souvenirs de la demeure familiale des Kotonami.

La soirée d'automne un peu frisquette ne réfrénait pas la marée humaine toujours plus nombreuse. Deux filles LoveMe en rose et une bicyclette rouge fatiguée firent une halte, à quelques pas seulement des derniers arrivants. Utilisant un poteau à proximité, le vélo fut amarré et elles s'avancèrent.

La commotion autour des locaux de TBM occupait toute la rue, prenant d'assaut l'imposant bâtiment de production. Kyoko était perplexe et Kanae stupéfaite alors que les deux filles remarquaient les bougies et les fleurs disposées autour de posters grandeur nature de Ren Tsuruga.

« Comment allons-nous y arriver ? » Demanda Kyoko choquée, considérant la masse humaine comme si c'était un champ de force.

« Facile. » Kanae prit la main de Kyoko. « On plonge dedans. »

Décelant un petit trou entre les corps, Kanae se faufila rageusement à travers, traçant son chemin de plus en plus loin dans la foule. Kyoko était carrément collée à Kanae, de peur que la marée humaine se referme et les sépare. Comme deux petits poissons dans la mer, Kyoko et Kanae nagèrent à travers la foule pour se rendre jusqu'à la seule entrée qui n'était pas soigneusement barricadée, l'entrée officielle du personnel.

Marchant un peu n'importe où, Kyoko glissa et rentra dans une femme d'âge mûr en larmes, puis dans un groupe de lycéennes. « Hé ! Regarde où tu vas, le truc rose ! » Cracha l'une des gamines en deuil, tenant une chandelle blanche allumée du bout des doigts pour que la cire chaude coule sur le trottoir.

« Je suis désolée ! » S'exclama Kyoko à la va-vite, essayant de s'incliner mais étant trop compressée pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit. Kanae revint en arrière et attrapa Kyoko par le collier, la tirant derrière elle. Les talons de Kyoko faisaient de la résistance, alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder devant. « Je ne savais pas que TBM serait ainsi bourré. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Kanae ne s'arrêta même pas pour répondre, criant par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule : « Bien sûr que c'est bourré. Tous ces idiots sont là pour voir Tsuruga admettre qu'il est gay. Probablement pour se révolter aussi. »

« Quoi ? » L'une s'écarta brusquement de l'autre, comme pour vérifier si elle avait bien entendu. « Pourquoi Tsuruga _dirait_-il qu'il est gay ? Je croyais que ce n'était que des rumeurs. »

Kanae s'arrêta sur le coup, étonnée. Elle se tourna vers Kyoko, l'exaspération atteignant des sommets à la minute où elle parlait : « _Mais d'où tu sors ? Et tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ? _Tsuruga s'est promené avec un garçon toute la journée. Ça a été diffusé sur toutes les chaines imaginables ! Ça a été dans toute la presse et à la radio ! Comment tu as pu louper ça ! »

« Je faisais mes bagages… » Prononça faiblement Kyoko, baissant les yeux sur le goudron. Cela indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait pas fait que plier du linge, mais Kanae ne voulait pas y penser. Au lieu de ça, Kanae secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire à quel point sa meilleure amie était inconsciente du scandale qui se déroulait sous son nez. « … mais pourquoi Tsuruga passerait son temps avec un garçon ? »

Kanae fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable rose payé par le bureau. Elle fit quelques recherches hâtives et mit l'écran sous les yeux de Kyoko. La rouquine regarda l'Empereur de la Nuit séduire l'homme pas-si-jeune-que-ça assis en face de lui. Kyoko se pencha, repassant encore et encore la scène avec un regard perçant. Elle mit sur pause alors que le jeune homme rougissait férocement.

« Ce n'est pas un garçon ! C'est Yashiro-san ! » Annonça Kyoko, s'écartant. « Bien que ça semble très bizarre… »

« Quoi ? » Kanae ramena le téléphone vers elle et fixa l'écran. Maintenant que Kyoko l'avait fait remarquer, les similarités étaient bien présentes. Elle se morigénait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Mais bon, Kotonami n'avait jamais prêté attention aux managers à moins que ce ne soit une tâche pour LoveMe. « Tu as raison. C'est lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ren a le cancer ! » S'exclama l'une des filles en pleurs qui les entouraient, portant son mouchoir à son nez rouge. « C'est la seule raison qui l'ait poussé à faire cela ! »

« Mais non ! Il est contrôlé par LME ! Nous devons nous battre pour ses droits ! » Hurla une autre fille, brandissant son poing dans les airs. Elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de militant. Un petit groupe de femmes l'acclama, également habillée du même vêtement.

« C'est de la magie noire ! Je parie que ses yeux vont être rouges devant les caméras ! » Pépia une fille revêtue d'une cape et tenant contre elle une poupée de paille.

« Non, il est drogué ! »

« C'est un imposteur ! Sans doute un espion Américain ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un acteur. Normal qu'ils ne les laissent pas rentrer. Ces gens sont fous… » Murmura Kanae entre ses dents, jetant un regard circulaire sur la masse de gens les entourant. « Nous devons y aller. Maintenant ! » Elle essaya de se propulser vers l'avant, mais on commença à la repousser, l'éloignant de la seule entrée envisageable.

« C'est plein à craquer, Moko-san ! »

« HE ! ILS CHERCHENT DU PUBLIC POUR L'EMISSION DE CE SOIR A L'ENTREE PRINCIPALE ! » S'égosilla Kanae, produisant un bel écho à travers la foule qui resta coïte une bonne seconde. Elle poussa Kyoko vers les portes alors que la plupart des fans se ruait vers l'entrée principale d'où venait désormais la plus grosse des clameurs.

Saisissant sa chance, Kanae bouscula les derniers fans encore en position, passa devant les hommes de la sécurité et se dirigea tout droit vers l'abri salvateur. Où un garde à l'allure sévère détenait les commandes de la porte pour les laisser entrer au saint des saints. Les deux adolescentes savaient que cet homme n'était pas le genre à laisser les gens rentrer sur un coup de tête. Et donc aucune ne fut surprise lorsqu'il leur gueula dessus dès qu'elles parvinrent à portée de voix :

« Retournez dans les rangs. Seuls les employés sont autorisés ici. »

« Nous sommes à LoveMe. » Répliqua Kanae, son tempérament commençant à déborder au vu de la journée de dingue qu'elle avait. « Nous sommes des employés de LoveMe et on nous a chargés de bosser ici aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Dit d'un air dubitatif l'imposant garde, étudiant la tenue rose vif qu'elles portaient toutes les deux. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler de votre division. »

« Ben vous ne me semblez pas assez important pour qu'on vous dise autre chose qu'où aller pour le déjeuner. »

« Quoi ? Regarde, gamine ! » La hargne dans sa voix avait augmentée. « Seuls les gens sur cette liste sont autorisés aux studios aujourd'hui ! »

« Elle s'appelle Kanae Kotonami. C'est l'actrice qui doit passer aujourd'hui. » Déclara Kyoko d'un ton circonspect. Elle sourit poliment au garde, alors que sa partenaire faisait la tronche. Le plan était d'attraper l'acteur ensemble. Kanae n'avait aucun intérêt à rentrer sans Kyoko. Elle faisait ça pour son amie. Franchement, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire à Tsuruga, c'était le déchiqueter verbalement bout après bout.

« Actrice, hein ? » Le garde fronça les sourcils, mais ramassa tout de même sa liste. Parcourant les pages, il passa son doigt le long de la ligne. « … Kotonami… Kotonami… trouvée. » Prononça d'un ton neutre le garde. Il frotta la page entre ses doigts graisseux pour s'assurer que le nom était bien réel sur sa satanée liste. Se penchant pour appuyer sur le bouton d'ouverture, il coula un regard à l'autre fille :

« Et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne peux pas vous permettre d'entrer simplement parce que vous l'accompagniez. »

« Vous êtes quoi ? Stupide ? » Répondit Moko, énervée. Elle pointa sa tenue rose bonbon puis celle de son amie : « Regardez nos uniformes. Nous sommes forcément de LME. Si je suis sur la liste, elle y est de sûr elle aussi. Kyoko a travaillé ici bien plus souvent que moi. »

« Une seconde… Kyoko ? » Il hésita, sortant de son siège pour s'approcher de la rouquine. « L'actrice qui joue Mio dans Le Crépuscule de la Lune ? » Le garde soporifique se pencha pour mieux étudier ses traits. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait imaginé et le faisait bien voir.

« Oui, tête de cornichon. » La voix de Kanae enflait, attirant l'attention des gars de la sécurité alors qu'ils bloquaient la foule qui revenait à la charge. « Kyoko a travaillé aux studios TBM depuis que Yappai Rock a débuté. Elle est évidemment là pour jouer Bo. C'est un épisode spécial ! »

« Lee, laisse-la rentrer ! » Dit l'un des gardes, essayant à la fois de garder un œil sur la foule et de jeter un regard à son collègue ventripotent. « Je connais Kyoko-chan. Elle a bossé ici auparavant. »

Devant plier, le portier appuya avec reluctance sur son bouton. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et elles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois. Il retint son souffle. Avec chaque sonnerie, il espérait à la fois que son père décroche et que l'appel ne passe pas.

C'était vraiment bizarre Il y avait comme une familiarité dans l'attente. Il devait se garder de raccrocher. Il n'avait pas appelé du tout pendant six longues années. Et maintenant, c'était pour prendre conseil à propos d'une fille ?

Ren soupira alors que le mot « gaucher » apparaissait dans son esprit. C'était assez pathétique. Mais elle s'était bien entendue avec son père. Il pourrait avoir quelque idée sur quoi faire désormais. Peut-être même l'avait-elle contacté ? Ses parents auraient adoré l'accueillir à la maison et la traiter comme la fille qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Ou plutôt… elle aurait été le fils qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu garder auprès d'eux…

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse raccrocher, la réception fut établie.

« **'lo ?** » Son anglais était bouffi et un peu endormi, mais il y avait également l'impression qu'il était à bout de souffle. « **Allo ?** » Tenta encore Kuu.

« **Papa ?** » Murmura Ren, déglutissant légèrement. La voix qui en résulta était nerveuse et inégale un natif utilisant une langue qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis un moment. Il avait l'impression que les six ans n'avaient jamais vraiment comptés. « **Papa, c'est moi.** »

« _**Kuon**_** ?** » Toute fatigue avait quitté sa voix, alors que le ton paternel se brisait : « **Kuon ? Mon Dieu, c'est vraiment toi ?** »

« **…Salut Papa. Je…J'espère que ce n'est pas un mauvais moment…** »

« **Tu rigoles ?** » Kuu éclata de rire, semblant franchement surpris. « **Tu ne pourrais jamais appelé à un mauvais moment, fils. Ta mère m'avait déjà réveillé.** »

Le message sous-entendu était plus que ce que Ren aurait voulu savoir, mais vu que ses parents étaient toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce fait n'était pas aussi embarrassant que dans sa jeunesse.

« **...mais je parie que tu n'as pas appelé pour le découvrir.** »

« **Non…** »

« **Et je parie que tu n'appelles pas parce que tu veux faire ton coming-out à ton vieux père en premier, hein ?** »

_Bon, ça répondait à la question._

« **Non, Papa**… »

« **C'est bien. Ta mère nous a établi un nouveau record hier soir pour les expériences à la frontière de la Mort.** » Ils pouffèrent de rire tous deux à l'analogie. Pour battre son précédent record, il aurait fallu des heures de médecine miraculeuse frôlant la tragédie et le miracle.

« **Donc…** **tu savais avant l'enregistrement ?** » Demanda Ren, point surpris.

« **Bien sûr. Je peux ne pas connaitre personnellement Ren Tsuruga, mais ta mère et moi avons été les plus grands fans de Kuon bien avant ta naissance. Ni l'oncle Lory, ni quelque quantité industrielle de teinture et de maquillage ne pourraient nous abuser.** » Répondit son père simplement. Le confort de l'amour inconditionnel de ses parents calma ses nerfs quelque peu secoués.

« **…Mais si ce n'est pas ça… alors ça a quelque chose à voir avec une fille, n'est-ce pas ?** »

La clairvoyance de son père était effrayante. Ren lâcha un soupir, puis sourit, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années à l'égard de son père et de sa mère. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le confirmer pour que son père sache que c'était vrai.

« **Je ne vais pas te flatter, ou te dire n'importe quoi. Lory a dit que c'était notre plus grande erreur lorsque tu étais petit. Je veux que tu saches cependant que tu as beaucoup grandi en tant qu'acteur. Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi, mais tu es suffisamment bon pour que les gens suivent ta carrière qu'importe ta vie sentimentale. Fais ce que tu as à faire pour lui montrer que tu tiens à elle. Du moment que tu es sincère, tu as assez de talent pour survivre à tout.** »

Le ballon qu'était l'esprit de Ren s'éleva et s'abaissa au gré des propos de son père. Pour la première fois dans sa carrière d'acteur, son père ne l'avait pas dorloté. Kuu n'avait pas dit que son fils était devenu meilleur acteur que lui. Tout cet amour excessif l'avait étouffé auparavant et désormais son père pouvait le voir autrement que comme son fils, et plus comme un vrai professionnel.

C'était un bonheur limité. Sachant qu'il allait tout abandonner alors que l'un de ses buts était accompli rendait son choix aigre-doux.

« **En fait Papa… je compte me retirer.** »

Il attendit une réprimande ou du moins une réaction qui ne vient pas. Ce qui vient, cependant, était bien plus incroyable : un « hum » de compréhension.

« **Oh… tu vas lui montrer combien tu tiens à elle en quittant ? J'avais aussi dû faire ça pour ta mère.** »

« **Pardon ?** » S'exclama Ren.

« **Tu sais, j'étais photographe bien avant de me lancer dans le métier d'acteur.** »

« **Tu ne m'as jamais raconté cette histoire. Tu m'as juste dit que ça avait été ainsi.** »

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Il a_vait _demandé à ses parents comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment réussi à former une phrase avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux à se parler de façon que personne sain d'esprit n'ait envie d'écouter. Puis ils le regardaient et il était bloqué entre les câlins d'ours « Kuu-ala » de son père et les repas d'amour douze services de sa mère.

« **Bien, ton Papa était un photographe compétent lorsqu'il avait ton âge. Il était déjà célèbre et fabuleux, et bon nombre de jeunes femmes gravitaient autour de lui. Julie débutait juste à LME en tant que talent étranger, et personne ne prêtait attention à elle si ce n'est Lory. Un jour Maman était en retard pour une séance photo et elle lui est rentré dedans.** »

Ren était entre le rire et le soupir. Son père avait tendance à glisser vers la troisième personne lorsqu'il parlait de lui et de sa mère lui parlait comme s'il était un enfant.

« **Nous étions franchement remontés l'un contre l'autre, et j'admets avoir insulté ta mère. Je lui ai dit : « On n'a pas besoin de modèles qui ne peuvent pas agir aussi joliment qu'ils le paraissent. » Maman a juré revanche et a dit quelques mots pas très gentils.** »

L'image de Kyoko frappa l'esprit de Ren sans prévenir. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si sa mère n'avait pas sorti l'équivalent des noms dont elle l'affublait au début de leur relation. Sa mère était belle, mais elle avait une forte personnalité aussi.

« **Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'à l'époque ton Papa tournait une pub pour une compagnie de parfum et de produits de beauté, et que le directeur avait choisi Maman pour en faire la promotion. Papa et Maman se foudroyaient du regard tout le temps mais Papa était impressionné par la façon qu'avait ta mère de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour poser avec grâce dès que l'objectif la regardait.** »

Les cosmétiques Sunlight. Il savait aussitôt de quelle compagnie et de quelles photos son père parlait. C'étaient les préférées de sa mère, faisant partie de son portfolio professionnel même après qu'elle ait le choix parmi un millier de portraits.

« **Il devait la supplier de lui parler. Il lui offrait tout, mais elle ne voulait rien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui proposa d'abandonner la photographie et de devenir sa costar si c'était à faire qu'elle consentit à lui répondre. Elle le défia de tout lâcher juste pour l'avoir. Et alors… me voilà aujourd'hui, acteur.** »

Ren pouvait à peine prendre la pleine mesure des révélations de son père. Tout ce qu'il connaissait de son géniteur c'était son jeu d'acteur. L'histoire toute entière le rendait encore plus confus, au lieu de moins. Son père avait tout quitté et trouvé quelque chose d'autre qu'il aimait, tout en conquérant sa mère apparemment. Donc le plan pouvait marcher.

Bien qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Une vie toute entière à reconstruire. Ce ne serait pas si horrible, si elle était dedans. Si elle le croyait.

« **Kuon ? Kuon ? Toujours là ?** »

« **Oui Papa… merci de m'avoir raconté ça.** »

« **Je suis content d'entendre ta voix, fils. Je ne peux pas te dire combien elle m'a manqué.** » Ren esquissa un sourire, pensant à toutes les fois où ça lui avait manqué de parler à ses parents. « **Bonne chance. Nous regarderons.** »

« **Passe une bonne journée, Papa.** »

Les doigts de Ren effleurèrent la touche pour raccrocher, mais il pouvait entendre son nom prononcé faiblement. Il rapprocha le combiné de son oreille.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Je voulais juste te dire, dans ce cas et ce cas seulement, que Papa pense qu'il n'y a rien de mal à un peu d'inceste.** »

Il soupira dans le téléphone et raccrocha enfin.

Ren tourna le coin, espérant avoir quelqu'un en qui se confier. Son père et son manager étaient tous les deux de bons supports, mais ils étaient partiaux. Ils adoraient tous les deux Kyoko, et voulaient les voir ensemble. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était d'un parti neutre. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait parler de ses sentiments, mais qui serait également dans l'ombre considérant l'identité de la fille en question.

Il avait besoin du poulet.

* * *

_C'est ça. Le stupide monde touche à sa fin._

Kanae essayait désespérément de garder ses mains le long du corps ça la démangeait d'étrangler toutes ces filles larmoyantes qu'elles trouvaient sur leur chemin.

« Moko-san… » Un regard impatient fit se corriger Kyoko indéniablement. « Kanae-chan… tout ça est insensé. »

« Pas si fort, _Bo_. » Kanae réprimanda le poulet, se penchant pour être dans son ombre. « Tu n'es pas censé être là. TBM est fermé pour la spéciale Tsuruga de ce soir vu le remue-ménage que ça fait sur les ondes. Les nanas brutalisent la porte comme si c'était un genre d'Armageddon. »

« Vous êtes Kanae Kotonami, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la minuscule membre du staff. Ses cheveux ondulés et son ensemble pétulant firent se pencher la grande fille pour la regarder. « Vous êtes là pour la mission secrète ? »

« Si c'est comme ça que le Président l'appelle. »

« Ok, alors nous devons nous occuper de votre tenue. J'en ai amené un camion entier parce que je n'ai jamais travaillé avec vous auparavant. Mon chou m'a surpris lorsque c'est vous qu'il a requis. »

Le volatile battit des ailes dans un espoir de reconnaissance de la part de la petite fashionista. Tout ce qu'il s'attira, apparemment, ce fut un regard âpre de Kanae pour le réduire au calme.

« Oh… quel charmant oiseau. » La petite femme s'approcha du poulet et lui fit joyeusement un câlin. Surpris, Bo se calma aussitôt et tapota la tête de la magique maquilleuse. « Tu es un si gentil poulet. » Kanae observa la scène, peu sûre de qui traitait l'autre comme un docile animal de compagnie. C'était pile ou face entre la femme haute comme trois pommes et le monstrueux poulet.

« Voilà, chérie. Maintenant tu y vas, Bo, pendant que nous habillons Kotonami. »

Hochant la tête avec servitude, Bo tourna les talons et partit dans l'autre direction, son croupion fièrement dressé.

« Hé, n'y vas pas encore ! Tu n'es pas un piaf domestiqué ! »

« Oh, pas de soucis. Je suis sûre que Kyoko-chan se débrouillera très bien. Nous devons nous concentrer sur vous maintenant, Kotonami-san. »

« Je peux… attendez ! Vous saviez que c'était elle ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une sorcière de voisinage. » Répondit Jerry avec un petit rire innocent. Elle fit un clin d'œil de connivence à Kanae alors qu'elle prenait sa main. « Maintenant nous ne devons pas faire attendre le public. »

Les deux femmes tournèrent dans un couloir pendant que le poulet tournait dans un autre. Un certain couloir bien familier, où les prières d'un homme venaient d'être exaucées.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : *Chapitre 151 : L'une de mes couvertures de chapitre favorites. L'image dont Ren fait référence lorsqu'il parle de Bo, celle qui a solidifié mon amour pour SB, est apparue premièrement au chapitre 23.**

**Le badge de Yashiro faisait bel et bien référence à Spécial A. Bravo à ceux qui l'ont remarqué. J'aime les protagonistes féminins au fort antagonisme.**

**Je sais, je sais … ¬.¬ Vous me détestez tous sans doute pour plusieurs raisons. « Pourquoi ça t'as pris autant de temps, » « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté là, » et « Pourquoi Kanae a attisé la rage de Kyoko au lieu de l'aider à tomber amoureuse » T_T Eh bien… euh…**

**Merci pour votre patience ! Et surtout à Runa, qui m'a lu et relu encore et encore mon boulot malgré les additions impromptues à répétition.**

**Note de la traductrice : La review de Flower Black m'a donné un coup de fouet. Je veux dire, je suis toujours en stage, et ce jusqu'en Décembre, mais je comprends que vous êtes tous surexcités quant à l'histoire et que ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part de vous faire languir plus longtemps. Donc c'est après plus de deux mois d'absence que je poste la suite sur FF. J'ai débuté ma trad ce matin à 2h, en avait fait la moitié à 6h, dormi 10h avant de me remettre à la tâche pendant trois bonnes heures. J'espère que ma trad vaut le coup vu que j'ai dû la faire sans bêta lectrice, juste mon cerveau en Angleterre et mes tomes de Skibi ! en France. **

**Merci à Erilys pour me lire et résumer l'histoire, Suzy pour aimer cette fic, Ada-Diana pour ses idées intéressantes (tu sais que je peux le faire ? Ah ah), Lili666 pour me poster sa fameuse review à chaque nouveau chapitre, Inukag9 pour son com et WitchMagicCat for her attempts to learn from me. Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre et de m'envoyer des reviews, ça me fait toujours grandement plaisir ^^'**

**Au fait Mystic Rains a ajouté un chapitre depuis la dernière fois et les scans en sont au chap 180 aujourd'hui ! Youhou, tous à vos sites de scantrads^^**

***Hermi-kô*****


	18. Septième jour : Lever de rideau

Septième jour : Lever de rideau

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**« Hé, n'y va pas encore ! Tu n'es pas un piaf domestiqué ! »**

Ren releva la tête, l'altercation lui évoquant quelque chose. Il remarqua la silhouette familière d'un costume en plastique blanc et d'un croupion emplumé qui tournait au coin, ignorant totalement le soulagement suscité chez l'acteur. Ren sentit son cœur se gonfler d'espoir d'entendre ainsi une voix familière au milieu du chaos il s'élança pour l'attraper.

« Bo ! Bo ! » Sa voix donnait de l'écho.

Le poulet stoppa au milieu du couloir. Sa trop grosse tête se retourna, la peur s'échappant de tous ses pores. Ren ralentit en arrivant à sa hauteur. Son sourire de soulagement étant tourné au max, la mascotte se prit la pleine puissance de son charme en plein bec : attaque surprise.

« Bo… c'est toi. Je suis ravi que tu ailles… »

« Brwack ! » Un nuage de fumée en forme de poulet commença à s'estomper tandis que des plumes brunes disparaissaient au bout du couloir.

Démarrant au quart de tour, Ren chassa la mascotte, perplexe. Le poulet ne s'était jamais enfui à son encontre auparavant. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le volatile réagirait autrement qu'avec un air de compréhension. Est-ce que les rumeurs l'atteignaient autant ?

« Attends ! Attends ! »

Après lui avoir couru après, l'acteur essoufflé arriva finalement dans un cul-de-sac, sans poulet en vue. Inquiet qu'il ne l'ait perdu, Ren étudia le couloir vide, plein de portes de part et d'autre. Marchant lentement, Ren essaya chaque poignée, toute verrouillée avec soin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il atteignit le bout du couloir qu'il remarqua le détail révélateur. Une porte à peine entrebâillée signalant par où la mascotte s'était échappée il se jeta aussitôt dessus.

Voyant que la lampe était allumée et la pièce vide, Ren entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le claquement fit se retourner la mascotte cachée, ses larges yeux comiques essayant de prendre en compte toute cette bizarrerie.

« Bo… ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ? »

Ren n'aurait jamais cru que le masque figé pouvait aussi bien montrer des émotions, mais le poulet semblait si irrité et blessé qu'il prit l'acteur par surprise. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air lorsque le poulet agit.

Ren attrapa au vol l'aile rageuse, la tenant avec précaution au-dessus de sa tête. L'air crépitait d'émotions, alors qu'il fixait le masque de plastique de son soi-disant ami.

« Attends… mais que fais-tu ? » S'exclama l'acteur, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. « Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »

Il pouvait entendre un vague murmure à l'intérieur du costume sans pouvoir saisir ce qui se disait. Ren se rapprocha du bec, pour essayer de mieux saisir les paroles de la mascotte.

La voix était furieuse, mais également assez humide pour comprendre qu'il y avait des larmes au milieu des mots. On avait blessé son ami, et visiblement ça venait de lui.

« …menteur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Menteur ! Baratineur ! » Hurla Bo, se libérant pour attaquer Ren à la tête avec son puissant bec. Ren flancha alors que les coups se faisaient drus. Bo lui picorait le crane jusqu'à ce que l'acteur puisse se saisir de son bec pour le tenir à distance respectable.

« Tu as menti ! Tu n'es pas gay ! Tu utilises les gens ! Et cette lycéenne, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en fais de votre amitié ? Je te jugeais bon ! Tu m'as bien eu ! Je croyais en toi ! »

Ren regarda les yeux écarquillés du poulet, surprit du venin et du désespoir qui s'échappait maintenant du masque blanc. Il ne savait pas qu'il comptait autant pour la mascotte. C'était à la fois flatteur et inquiétant.

« Je suis navré, Bo. Je ne voulais pas te mentir. En fait, j'espérais te revoir. J'ai encore besoin de tes bons conseils. »

Le coq croisa ses bras et secoua sa tête, détournant son regard de l'acteur d'un air de défi.

Cela voulait clairement dire _Je ne vais pas te parler parce que tu es un idiot_. La veine sur le front de Ren commença à palpiter tout comme sa rage.

« Tu dois me conseiller. Après tout, » il fixa son ami le poulet « c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là. »

« Bwwwwwwaaark ? » Des flammes pourpres s'échappèrent du costume, tandis que des éclairs de colère crépitaient de droite et de gauche. Lorsque le poulet attaqua de nouveau, Ren était prêt. Il attrapa les deux bras emplumés et les tint en l'air, bloquant la mascotte.

« Comment peux-tu me blâmer pour tes erreurs ? »

« Je n'aurais jamais pris conscience de mes sentiments si tu ne m'y avais pas aidé. »

« Qui aurait cru que tu serais si stupide avec tes émotions ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Tu agis comme un abruti ! Quel genre de gars dit aimer une lycéenne, puis ment à propos de son orientation sexuelle ? C'est vraiment con ! Je croyais que tu étais un professionnel ! » La voix du coq se brisa de nouveau, et encore une fois la peine derrière la colère ressurgit. « Tu ne penses pas à la manière dont tes actions blessent les gens autour de toi ! Considère ta carrière et tes fans ! LME ! Je parie que tu l'as vraiment blessé _elle_ aussi ! »

La prise de Ren se relâcha, ses yeux s'adoucissant alors que les mots prononcés prenaient sens dans son esprit. La pause était juste suffisante pour permettre un nouveau coup de tête du poulet.

« Arrête ça ! » Ren attrapa le couvre-chef et le tira en arrière. Ça lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Bo. A l'époque, c'était déjà une boule d'énergie rageuse mais au moins avait-il eu la décence de ne pas l'attaquer comme ça. « Arrête de faire ça ! Je ne voulais blesser personne ! »

« C'est ta faute pour avoir menti ! »

« Je ne mentais pas ! Du moins pas pour ça ! Je dois mentir maintenant ! Je vais ça pour la lycéenne dont je t'avais parlé ! »

« Un garçon ? »

« Non, c'est une fille, » le corrigea Ren aussi-sec. « Enfin plutôt devrai-je dire une femme. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et je ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

Bo s'écarta lentement, sa face de poulet figée et pourtant clamant tellement de choses.

« Eh bien tu n'aurais pas dû te foutre de la tête des gens au passage ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien tu les as blessé ? Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu te préoccupes du sort de ceux qui t'entourent quand tu leur fais subir tes caprices ! Et s'ils te suivaient dans tes délires ? Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des sentiments alors que ton cœur bat pour un autre ! Que faire si… si on te croit… »

Se libérant, Bo se tourna vers la porte.

« Je m'en vais. Au revoir, Tsuruga. »

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Ren se serra, _très dur_. De nouveau, il trouvait que le poulet était capable de l'atteindre à travers toutes les carapaces qu'il avait dressées autour de lui. Il tendit les mains vers la toque, décidé à tirer si fort qu'il pourrait enfin parler à l'homme à l'intérieur du costume face à face. S'il arrivait à convaincre la mascotte de ses sentiments sincères et profonds, il était sûr de pouvoir atteindre Kyoko.

« Non, tu ne peux pas partir. Donne-moi une seconde pour m'expliquer. »

Ren se saisit de l'arrière du costume de Bo, et tira. Un combat s'en suivit, déchirant de plus en plus le costume tandis que la passion montait.

« _Non, lâche-moi !_ »

« Nous avons à parler ! »

Le bruit de déchirure rendait les piaillements du volatile de plus en plus angoissés, déterminé à s'en aller vite fait avant que tout soit découvert.

« _Ce ne sont pas mes affaires !_ »

« J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je t'en prie ! »

**« ECARTE-TOI DE CE PIAF ! »**

Un nuage noir opaque émana de la porte. Une actrice furieuse mais néanmoins majestueuse fit son entrée.

Les deux querelleurs la fixèrent, cette déesse cauchemardesque revêtue d'une robe de soirée d'un bleu scintillant, aux du rouge aux joues, des jambes interminables et une peau laiteuse. La maquilleuse avait fait du membre numéro deux de LoveMe une femme fatale, tout à fait convenable pour le rôle de coup de cœur de Ren Tsuruga. Seuls les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs et les griffes et les crocs qu'arborait l'actrice la montraient telle qu'elle était : Une harpie hargneuse fixée sur sa revanche.

**« Vous… »**

S'écartant vivement l'un de l'autre, Ren et Bo faisaient tout leur possible désormais pour éviter la vicieuse actrice aux airs vampiriques, rien qu'à voir le regard rouge sang pointé sur eux glaçant leurs sangs qui bouillonnaient une minute plus tôt.

**« Comment… osez… vous ! »**

« Attends, Kotonami-san ! » Ren recula d'un pas, tombant presque à la renverse à cause d'une boite mal placée. Il n'avait jamais vu de reine démoniaque auparavant, mais il était sûr de ne pas se tromper en affirmant en rencontrer une ce soir. De larges plumes de plastique entourèrent la taille fine, tentant d'empêcher Kanae d'atteindre sa proie.

**« Vous… l'avez… blessé ! »**

« Kotonami-san… »

« Moko-san ! Arrête ! »

**« Je vais vous tuer ! »**

« Kotonami-san ! Stop ! » Se dégageant, elle s'était jetée sur lui les ongles en avant mais Ren parvint à se saisir de ses poignets juste avant qu'elle ne ravage son visage. Il la poussa gentiment en arrière, suffisamment pour qu'elle se clame un brin le temps qu'il s'explique : « Je ne suis pas là pour dire au monde que je suis homosexuel. Je ne suis pas là pour rouler qui que ce soit dans la farine. Je ne veux pas que tu me serves d'alibi. Je suis ici ce soir parce que je veux arrêter de jouer. »

Le silence fut immédiat, le choc clouant le bec aux deux jeunes filles. On aurait dit qu'elles venaient de se prendre une claque. La bouche de Bo était grande ouverte.

« Jouer ? » Répéta avec hésitation Kanae, comme s'il avait parlé dans une langue étrangère et oubliée. « Jouer professionnellement ? Vous quittez ? »

Ren les considéra toutes les deux puis avoua tout :

« Je l'aime. Je l'aime bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. J'avais relevé le pari à l'origine parce que je voulais que … » il marqua un temps pour ravaler le fiel qu'il avait pour ce chanteur « cet imbécile confesse tous les tourments qu'il lui avait causés. Mais en fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle me voie comme un homme. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime en retour, et je l'ai égoïstement induite en erreur. »

Ren se passa la main dans les cheveux, sa figure montrant tout à la fois sa nervosité, son honnêteté et son embarras. Il leur avait tout déballé comme un enfant à ses parents, ou un croyant à son autorité ecclésiastique : en leur ouvrant son cœur.

« Je sais qu'elle croit que j'ai pris avantage de son désarroi… mais c'est tellement loin de la vérité. Je préférerais ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie que la laisser penser que je ne suis que quelqu'un qui l'utilise. Je ne veux rien en retour. Je n'ai même pas besoin qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Je me fiche qu'elle ne m'adresse même plus un regard à l'avenir. Je veux juste… qu'elle sache que je ne l'utiliserai jamais. J'ai appréciai chaque moment passé ensemble. »

« Alors… » Kanae le fixa, son beau visage dénué d'expression. « Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, et la seule raison pour laquelle vous avez relevé ce défi c'est uniquement pour que ce salaud présente des excuses publiques, par pour éviter le bide médiatique ? »

« Oui. »

« Et vous avez passé du temps avec elle, non seulement pour le pari, mais aussi parce que vous l'aimez, et que comme tous les gens amoureux vous aimeriez passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie ? »

« Oui. »

« Et maintenant qu'elle est au courant pour le pari, vous voulez lui dire la vérité ? »

« Oui… »

« Vous avez créé cette bombe médiatique… vous être fait passer pour gay… tout ça pour vous ridiculisez devant le Japon entier, lui dire que vous êtes désolé et lui prouver qu'elle compte pour vous en abandonnant tout ce que vous avez ? »

« …C'est exact. » Répondit doucement Ren, remarquant tout de même que ça paraissait vachement plus ridicule lorsque quelqu'un d'autre résumait toute l'affaire.

Kanae jeta un coup d'œil au poulet immobilisé puis revient sur l'acteur. Elle le regarda, le Lauréat Numéro Un Japonais trois fois de suite, l'Homme le Mieux Habillé de l'Année, le Plus Beau Sourire, le Meilleur Parti pour les Adolescentes le voyant brusquement sous un tout nouveau jour. Comme un être humain éperdument amoureux.

« …très bien. » Dit simplement l'actrice, à peine secouée par sa confession. « J'ai accepté ce boulot juste pour vous ridiculiser, mais on dirait bien que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide pour ça. Vous êtes visiblement aussi timbré que le Président. »

Les lèvres de Ren s'étirèrent en un sourire contrit : « Je crois bien. »

« Enfin, je préfère que ce soit vous qui vous en rendiez compte le premier. »

Brisant l'instant, le coup à la porte ressemblait plus à un avertissement qu'à une permission d'entrer. Le manager pressé ouvrit la porte franchement, localisant son protégé. Il ignora royalement les deux autres personnes dans la salle, qui étaient tout aussi surprises qu'il soit là.

« Ren, l'émission commence dans soixante secondes ! Allez-y ! »

« Ok. Excuse-moi, Kotonami-san. » Ren se tourna et sourit tristement à la mascotte de Bridge Rock. « Je suis désolé, Bo. Nous pourrons parler après l'émission. »

En quelques pas, l'acteur et son manager étaient sortis de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux.

Enlevant furieusement son masque de poulet, Kyoko considéra la porte puis son amie. Kanae se tourna vers Kyoko également.

« Il ne sait pas qui est Bo ? »

Kyoko jeta la tête de coq à sa collègue, étant déjà sortie à moitié du costume.

« Moko-san, change avec moi ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La vie est trop folle. Attaque de tous les côtés. Je veux juste finir les histoires que j'ai commencées. J'ai gardé celle-là au chaud en espérant la perfectionner un jour, mais je sais que si je ne l'a poste pas maintenant je ne la finirai jamais. Donc selon les suggestions de Runa, j'ai ajouté quelques bouts de-ci de-là et je l'ai publié. Advienne que pourra, vous aurez une fin. Le Spectacle Doit Continuer est le prochain et avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Note de la traductrice : Avec mon stage qui me prend une dizaine d'heures par jour et mes lectures diverses et variées, j'avais peu de temps à consacrer à cette fanfic extraordinaire. Mais comme le dit si bien Mystic Rains, vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe jusqu'au bout. Et c'est marrant, mais j'ai bien l'impression de n'avoir jamais lu ce chapitre avant cette nuit. Car oui, ce chapitre je l'ai traduit en quatre heures top chrono, précédant 5h de dodo avant une journée de 9h **** J'aime ma vie^^ Le chapitre 19 étant en ligne, je promets de ne pas trop vous faire tarder. Qui sait quel cadeau de Noël vous aurez, mes très chers lecteurs et lectrices ? En tout cas merci beaucoup de me lire et me faire partager vos états d'esprit. Continuez à supporter Yoshiki Nakamura et son œuvre en achetant les tankobon : Le tome 18 est sorti en octobre dernier en France, et le prochain sera pour l'année prochaine^^'**

**Bonne nuit**

***Hermi-kô*****


	19. Que le spectacle continue ! Partie 1

Que le spectacle continue ! Partie 1 sur 2

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

**Note aux lecteurs : Dans ce chapitre, les paroles des chansons sont en gras et les dialogues dont on se souvient en italique. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Entrez ! » La voix féminine se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Shoko attrapa le bouton de la poignée de ses doigts manucurés puis le tourna, pénétrant dans l'immense bureau.

« Aki-san ! J'adore lorsque vous venez me voir directement. Vous en avez trouvé un autre alors ? »

Sa chef sortit la candidature proposée et l'étala sur son bureau. Elle considéra les diverses photos de la même manière que Shoko la première fois qu'elle les avait eu sous le nez. Il avait fallu un bon bout de temps pour que Shoko gagne la confiance de son kaichou*, mais chaque personne dont elle s'était porté garante jusque-là avait remporté un franc succès dans le monde du modélisme et sur la scène.

« Pas mal, Aki, pas mal. Très beaux traits. Joli visage. Des photos professionnelles, en plus. Il doit avoir de l'argent de côté pour se payer des tirages en studio. C'est ça ou il a des relations bourrées de talent. »

Se dressant de toute sa hauteur, Shoko hocha la tête et tira à elle son formulaire manuscrit. « Son nom complet est Shoutaro Fuwa. Il veut être connu en tant que Sho. »

« Bien. Mon grand-père s'appelait Shoutaro, et je suis quasi sûre qu'il était né durant la période Edo. »

Sa chef ricana franchement, se retirant plus encore dans les ténèbres. Elle ne savait presque rien de sa chef : Juste qu'il s'agissait d'une femme et qu'elle portait des lunettes. Sa chef ne sortait jamais de son bureau lorsqu'il y avait du monde alentours et tout ce que vous pouviez voir de la salle c'était ses lunettes et le fait que les rais de lumière ne l'atteignaient pas. Au début Shoko trouvait cela étrange, et puis elle avait entendu ses collègues raconter des histoires sur l'excentrique président de LME. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qui attirait les détraqués dans le show-business.

« J'ai fait quelques recherches et il se trouve qu'il est l'héritier de la chaîne Fuwa Ryokan*. Peut-être que voilà. »

« Oh génial ! Un mignon garçon riche qui pense qu'il peut jouer. Comme si nous n'avions pas entendu _ça_ auparavant. »

« En fait, c'est un chanteur. »

« Franchement… Un chanteur, Aki-san ? Et vous l'avez amené dans mon bureau ? » Elle se pencha en arrière et la lumière dévia encore de sa trajectoire. « Il doit avoir du talent donc. D'habitude vous êtes plutôt du côté des acteurs. Et je suppose que vous voulez être sa manager ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Bon, écoutons ce gars d'Edo. Je suppose qu'il a envoyé une démo. »

Après quelques mouvements hésitants et de boutons pressés, le grondement profond d'une grosse caisse et le clavier électronique d'un synthétiseur se firent entendre à travers le système audio. On aurait dit un atterrissage lunaire musical, étrangement obsédant voir addictif. Bien que l'enregistrement fût amateur, la qualité était plutôt bonne.

Les grattements de guitare prirent la chef par surprise. Son ton léthargique allait parfaitement bien avec le doux piano et la batterie, ce qui n'était pas habituel dans des groupes amateurs. Habituellement il y avait comme un affrontement. Le bassiste jouerait trop vite ou le batteur taperait trop fort. Quelqu'un savait exactement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et puis, il y eut sa voix.

**Regarde le lever de soleil**

**C'est sans pareil**

**Nous partons…**

**De la conversation**

**Pas de contemplation**

**Prenons la route…**

« Faites-le signer. »

* * *

Otant ses lunettes de soleil, Shoko reconnu son nouveau protégé nonchalamment assis à la terrasse d'un café, sa chevelure blonde caractéristique pointant hors de son capuchon rouge. Elle se fit une remarque élogieuse en s'approchant. Pour un garçon japonais de pure souche venant de Kyoto, il portait la couleur surnaturelle de ses cheveux comme s'il était né avec. Quiconque avait pu le styliser avait fait du bon boulot. Le gamin savait comment se démarquer de la population tokyoïte. Même dans son modeste sweat et ses jeans dépenaillés, il ressemblait plus à une idole ancrée dans le paysage qu'à un citoyen lambda.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Tu es du coin ? »

« C'est de la poésie ? »

Plusieurs filles entouraient la table, sans doute prenant leur heure de déjeuner à en juger par leurs chemises d'uniformes et leurs jupettes. Elles étaient toutes penchées vers lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une ou deux étaient plutôt mignonnes, et pourtant le musicien n'avait pas levé les yeux de son stylo et de son bloc-notes.

« Sho. Non. Ce sont des paroles de chanson. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, gribouillant quelques mots de plus sur la page.

Bon, c'était bien. Il n'avait pas trop l'air de jouer les play-boys. Elles avaient plus l'air intéressées par lui que lui par elles.

« Oh ! Tu es musicien ! J'adore les musiciens ! »

« J'adore chanter. Est-ce que tu chantes ? Tu fais des duos ? Il y a un Karaoké à côté. »

« Je parie que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter Tokyo. Nous pourrions y aller après l'école. »

« Moi je pourrais y aller maintenant. »

« C'est pas vrai, il voudra y aller avec moi ! »

S'approchant du groupe de lycéennes aussi silencieusement que ses talons pouvaient le lui permettre, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit alors qu'elles se tournaient pour l'accueillir. Etre belle venait avec certains avantages, comme en imposer aux autres femmes, si elle voulait. Aki Shoko leur servit son sourire le plus assuré tandis que ceux des jeunes filles se fanèrent. Il n'y avait pas photo entre leur attirance modérée et la beauté éblouissante d'une femme mûre.

« Je suis désolée les filles, je dois m'entretenir avec mon client. Croyez-moi, vous entendrez beaucoup parler de lui très bientôt. »

« Oh… » La foule de filles se dissipèrent rapidement, disant au revoir avec des clins d'œil aguicheurs et des gloussements aigus. Il ne retourna aucune de leurs invitations, mais Sho fit un signe de tête sommaire pour être poli. Sho garda un œil sur Shoko toutefois, ce qui ne la surprit pas.

Baissant sa capuche, le sérieux adolescent l'étudia attentivement de haut en bas. Plus de gens les regardèrent tandis que le soleil s'accrochait à ses cheveux. La rencontre de deux personnes magnifiques se passant dans un environnement si banal en faisait plus un tournage de film qu'une scène de la vie quotidienne. Une serveuse assez nerveuse vint prendre leur commande avant de disparaitre aussi vivement qu'elle était venue.

« Vous êtes sensée être ma manager ? »

Il n'était pas en train de parler à sa poitrine. Il y avait définitivement une amélioration sur la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Elle acquiesça.

« Je m'appelle Aki Shoko de l'Agence Akatoki. Si tu es d'accord, je te représenterai en tant que ta manager. »

Il se mit alors à la scruter, son regard allant du galbe de ses mollets à la courbe de ses hanches, passant sur son ventre ferme et ses larges seins avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. Elle garda son sourire professionnel tout du long mais ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

« Vous êtes définitivement mon genre, Shoko-chan. » Son ronronnement adolescent dégoulinant de confiance en soi était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. « Je suis d'accord. »

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il soit parfait.

« Ecoute, Shotar... »

« Sho. Appelez-moi Sho. » Comme d'habitude, il se pencha en avant avec ce qu'elle déduisit être son plus beau sourire. Il était vraiment magnifique, et même son cœur d'acier vibra un instant. « Après tout vous êtes m… »

« Fuwa, » Shotaro se redressa, les yeux agrandis de surprise. « Je ne suis **rien **pour toi, sauf ta manager. Je t'ai sélectionné parce que ta démo était talentueuse, mais sans moi, tes chances de percer sont relativement basses. Je suis rentrée dans ce monde à ton âge et tu n'es qu'une autre star errante à Tokyo pour la plupart des agences. »

« Je… Ouais je comprends… » Laissa échapper Sho, ayant la décence de paraitre un brin embarrassé.

Aki Shoko était une très bonne juge de caractère. Elle ne prenait jamais quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas sûre à 100% qu'il puisse suivre, et elle ne prenait jamais un mauvais protégé. Il y avait plein de jeunes vachement pompeux avec peu de talent et encore moins de manière.

Si vous vous fiez à son apparence, vous penserez que Shoutaro Fuwa était un beau/joli garçon sans talents trop gâté. Mais en fait, c'était un garçon qui avait eu la chance de naitre dans une famille riche qui avait du succès et de bonnes gênes. Ce genre de circonstances ruinait habituellement les gosses mais Shoutaro avait été entrainés par des parents sérieux et avec un but à l'esprit. Il agissait comme il fallait en face des gens, étant quand même un bon garçon. Du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait.

« Alors, est-ce que Kyoko Mogami est mature pour son âge ? » Shoko leva le verre à ses lèvres, prenant une gorgée tandis que Sho postillonnait vivement.

« Quoi ? » Le choc sur sa figure était presque comique. Sa mâchoire tomba. « Comment la connaissez-vous ? Elle n'a rien à voir avec ma carrière ou moi ! »

« Je suis ta manager. » Répliqua Aki, reposant délicatement le verre sur la table. « J'ai déjà fouillé. Kyoko Mogami est le nom sur le bail de l'appartement très luxueux que tu occupes à Tokyo. Tu ne travailles pas, mais elle si. Vous êtes tous les deux partis de la maison. Vos parents n'approuvent pas, mais ils ont acceptés de signer à la seule condition que nous garantissions une scolarité. »

« Vous avez parlés à mes parents ? » Fuwa frappa la table, se mettant brusquement sur ses pieds. Des yeux et des oreilles se tendirent dans leur direction, alors qu'ils observaient l'accès de fureur du beau gosse. Les glaçons s'entrechoquèrent dans le verre. « Ils ont donnés leur consentement sur papier ? »

« S'ils ne l'avaient pas donné, je ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est. » Répondit simplement Shoko. « Maintenant assis-toi Sho. Nous devons prévoir un début de carrière. »

Il se rassit docilement. Alors qu'ils étaient baignés par le soleil d'après-midi, Sho et Shoko délibérèrent tranquillement pour déterminer son image. Ses chansons pour commencer, sa situation scolaire, et comment l'industrie du show-business l'accueilleraient sachant qu'une grande agence l'emploierait désormais étaient grosso modo le contenu de leur discussion.

Shoko était juste en train de penser que s'occuper d'un adolescent n'était pas si mal après tout, alors qu'elle payait l'addition et regagnait sa voiture. Il y avait beaucoup de rendez-vous à prendre une fois rentrée au bureau. Quelque chose devrait être fait concernant sa « colocataire », ses paroles et …

« Shoko ! Je peux venir avec vous ? »

« Sho. » Soupira Shoko, tandis que la liste qu'elle établissait de tête était vite oubliée. « Je te l'ai dit, je suis ta manager. Je ne suis pas ton jouet. »

« Mais vous êtes toujours mon genre. » Bouda Sho comme l'enfant gâté qu'il était. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture de sports, avec toute la manière d'un majordome. Même Shoko en fut charmée. « J'aime les femmes intelligentes et décidées. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamines. »

« Et bien tu ne peux pas m'avoir. » La manager toute en jambes éclata de rires, mit ses lunettes Kamuro avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du véhicule. Sho ferma la portière mais resta accoudée à la vitre ouverte. « Si jamais tu trouves la femme de tes rêves, je t'aiderai à l'avoir. »

* * *

Les lumières rouges, un signal en coulisse pour confirmer le compte-à-rebours final avant le programme, étaient allumés. Les deux hommes se dirigeaient d'un bon pas vers la scène, de l'inquiétude pointant dans leur voix.

« Je croyais que j'allais débuter l'émission sur scène. » Déclara Ren en faisant de grands pas en marchant.

« Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le compte-à-rebours a été lancé maintenant. » Pépia Yashiro en courant pour être à hauteur de son protégé. « Ils n'ont rien de prévu avant votre interview. Cette émission est sensée tourner exclusivement autour de vous. Pensez-vous que le Président pourrait y être mêlé ? »

« Rien ne pourra … » Commença Ren avant de s'interrompre au milieu de sa phrase.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du barrage humain qu'était Aki Shoko les bras tendus en avant. Ren et Yashiro se firent silencieux un instant, à quelques mètres de la scène, regardant la manager comme si ce n'était qu'un fantôme.

« Vous ? Que faites-vous là, Aki-san ? » Demanda Yashiro, incrédule.

« Je tiens mes promesses, Yashiro-san. » Shoko sourit tristement, alors qu'elle regardait les deux hommes avec un soupçon de culpabilité. « J'essaye de réparer les dommages que mon protégé a causé. Comme vous, je suppose. »

Les lumières autour d'eux commencèrent à diminuer, le Rock Show décisif étant prêt à démarrer.

« L'uniforme vous va bien, au fait. »

Yashiro piqua un fard et regarda ailleurs, essayant de paraitre innocent.

Point troublé, Ren fit un pas en avant vers la scène, désormais noire et vide.

« Je suis navré, Aki-san. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Attendez ! » Shoko fit rapidement un pas vers Ren et mit ses mains sur son torse pour le retenir. Il baissa les yeux sur elle, surpris, alors qu'elle le repoussait avec le peu de force qu'elle avait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire reculer, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il s'immobilise de nouveau. « Il voulait que je vous dise… que vous avez gagné le pari. C'est sa défaite. Laissez-le agir avec dignité. »

* * *

Les lumières du studio s'élevèrent de manière théâtrale, jetant une lueur rouge diffuse sur le bassiste dans le coin de la scène. Il effleura les cordes de sa guitare dans un lent mouvement mélancolique, gardant la tête baissée et le visage caché.

Le son des basses s'éleva de l'autre côté de la scène, attirant l'attention de la foule. Perplexe et mécontent, ils se pressèrent en avant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Un rai de lumière doré tomba sur la scène directement du plafond, englobant le banc, le micro et le chanteur blond dans une aura éclatante. Les dernières remarques de mécontentement se turent tandis que la riche voix du ténor s'élevait, captant la radiance de sa chevelure :

**Je suis plein de regrets**

**Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et fait**

« _Si j'étais resté à la maison plus longtemps, j'aurais fini avec une paysanne à la con. »_

**Et je ne sais pas si ça ira**

**De montrer ma figure par là**

_« Pour qu'une fille fasse ce genre de boulots : Elle doit être vraiment moche. »_

**Parfois je me demande si disparaitre**

**Te fera tourner la tête et apparaitre ?**

Il se tenait là, enlaçant le micro comme pour se raccrocher à cette bouée de sauvetage. Les lumières se mirent à pulser en un rouge sourd et un jaune sale. Des couleurs lugubres, le douchant comme la crasse pour un bâtard triste ou la culpabilité pour un condamné.

**Apparaitre pour me voir partir**

**Et frémir**

**Car je n'ai plus rien à dire**

_« Tu dis mettre tout ton cœur à jouer ? Je n'y ai vu aucun effort. »_

**A te dire**

**Que tu veuilles entendre**

**Que tu veuilles comprendre**

La foule remua, jetant au sol mouchoirs et pleurs pour faire un tapis blanc mouillé.

**Je pense que je dois détaler**

**Ce que j'ai fait est meurtrier**

_« LLLLLLAAAA FFFFFEEEEERRRRMMMMEEE ! » L'écho de la gifle résonna autour d'eux, tandis que la petite coupure faisait apparaitre une minuscule goutte de sang._

**Tu n'es qu'une innocente**

**Victime impuissante d'une toile d'araignée**

« _Vu que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'un garçon te complimente, tu as sans douté dû penser qu' « érotique » voulait dire « tu es sexy », hein ? »_

**Et je suis un insecte**

**M'en prenant à tout ce que je peux**

_« Je vais la renvoyer à Kyoto. Tu t'occuperas de moi, hein Shoko ? »_

**Tu devrais t'en aller**

**Sans même me regarder**

_« Kyoko ? Je… je ne voulais pas dire ça… j'étais juste en colère… ce pari, c'était juste une blague… »_

**Car je ne peux que frémir**

**N'ayant plus rien à dire**

_« Tu n'as laissé personne t'embrasser, n'est-ce pas ? »_

**A te dire**

**Que tu veuilles entendre**

_« C'est moi ton prince ! »_

**Que tu veuilles comprendre**

**Je pense que je dois détaler**

_« Alors je t'offre ça, comme pour compenser. »_

**J'ai honte de tout ce que je t'ai fait**

_« Même ta mère ne te voulait pas ! Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui te traiterait-il de la sorte sans avoir une bonne raison, hein ? »_

**Et je t'ai fait tellement de mal**

**Traité si mal**

_« Parce qu'elle est mienne. »_

_« Parce qu'elle est tienne … » Répéta Aki, légèrement dédaigneuse. « Dis-moi, Fuwa-kun, pourquoi est-elle à toi ? »_

_« Parce que … je l'ai embrassé le premier. »_

**Mené en bateau**

_« Je ne voulais pas la revoir comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre comme ça ! »_

**Oh, honte sur moi**

_« Je sais que ce ne sera pas assez ! Mais je dois essayer ! Je veux qu'elle me pardonne ! »_

**Qui ai fini par m'embrouiller dans ces sentiments qui sont les miens**

_« Je l'aime, bon sang ! »_

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, comme ayant oubliée pourquoi elle s'était rassemblée pour pleurer au début.

Laissant les instruments sur la scène, et lâchant le micro, Sho sortit des feux de la rampe. Il ne répondit pas aux cris des filles et aux crépitements des flashs. Il laissa les souvenirs de ses péchés se déverser en lui alors que les derniers accords étaient plaqués.

Le poids de ses excuses lui pesait comme un damné pécheur. Aki Shoko se tenait sur le côté de la scène, comme toujours, lui desservant un sourire discret mais fier.

Yashiro et Tsuruga se tenaient tous deux à ses côtés, leur attention fixée sur lui. Neutre. Aigüe.

« Tu as gagné, Tsuruga. » Prononça Sho à mi-voix alors qu'il passait à côté de son rival. « Je m'excuse. C'est terminé. »

Dans un signe de pardon elle aussi, Aki inclina la tête avant de passer devant les deux hommes de LME rejoindre son protégé. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. « Allons-y, » et Sho était bien trop éreinté pour y redire quoi que ce soit. Sa voix était fatiguée. Son cœur était lourd. La nuit qui s'annonçait allait être longue.

« Tu n'as rien saisi, Fuwa. »

Le jeune artiste et sa manager s'immobilisèrent et firent volte-face vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Ren ne se tourna pas pour parler à Fuwa, il gardait son regard rivé sur la scène où les animateurs de Bridge Rock jaillissaient pour mater la foule.

« Cette semaine est allée bien au-delà de tes espérances. »

Alors que l'effet du concert improvisé perdait peu à peu de son éclat, la foule commença à bourdonner. Lentement, le public se rappela pourquoi il était venu. La pression monta progressivement dans les studios de TBM.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'une chanson va suffire… pour effacer tout ce que nous lui avons fait ? »

« Il n'y a pas de r… »

« Nous l'avons blessé. »

« La ferme… »

« Cette rivalité idiote. Je lui ai couru après. »

« _La ferme_ Tsuruga ! Ce n'est pas pour elle. C'était pour le pari. »

« Bien sûr que c'est pour elle. Tu m'importes peu, Fuwa. Autant maintenant qu'auparavant. Ça a toujours était pour elle. »

Sho secoua sa tête comme pour essayer de chasser de son esprit une telle pensée. « De toute façon, **je **lui ai couru après. **Je** l'ai blessé. **Je** me suis excusé. »

Finalement, Ren fixa l'adolescent. Le regard sombre et orageux de l'acteur rencontra celui bleu électrique du chanteur.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » La question était aiguisée. Directe. Personne n'existait dans cet échange à part les deux hommes.

« Oui. » La bouche de Yashiro forma un petit o. Non pas pour la réponse en elle-même, mais pour la franchise du chanteur lorsqu'il avait répondu. Il lui avait volé un baiser. Il avait jeté comme une moins-que-rien. Il avait cherché à lui faire mal en lui exposant le plan. (Yashiro réalisa ça tout seul) L'amour immature adolescent de Fuwa avait laissé ses empreintes partout, mais Yashiro n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait un tel changement en Fuwa Sho pour qu'il soit prêt à avouer son amour. Un jour. Encore moins du jour au lendemain.

« Lui as-tu déjà dit ? »

« Elle le sait. » Fuwa détourna la tête, les joues en feu, sa voix quelque peu enraillée. « Elle doit savoir. »

« Je l'aime. » Yashiro et Shoko en eurent tous les deux le souffle coupé tandis que Sho recula tituba en arrière comme si on venait de le frapper. « Et c'est mon tour de le lui montrer. »

Il n'y eut pas une seule hésitation alors que Ren faisait ses premiers pas sur scène. Les caméras se mirent en action. Le public l'acclama. Le raffut éclata.

* * *

**Note de la beta anglophone (Runa): Désolée pour l'attente en plus, mais je suis sûre que Momochan va toutes et tous nous satisfaire pour le grand finale. Merci d'être patient, parce que la perfection ça prend du temps.**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : *La chanson, c'est **Tangled** de Maroon 5 Si j'ai écrit cette fanfic Skibi !, c'est d'abord et avant tout pour cette chanson**

*****Il y a décidément deux chapitres de plus à cette fic. Un chapitre à moitié fait posté ici est bien mieux qu'un chapitre à moitié fait sur mon ordi oublié pendant encore 6 mois**

**Runa a accepté d'être encore beta heureusement. Après si longtemps, je n'aurais jamais espéré qu'elle me reparle, encore moins soit ma beta de nouveau. *Renifle***

**Et merci à tout le monde pour être revenu, ou avoir débuté et TOUT lu jusqu'à ce chapitre. Je suis toujours là. Avançant à petits pas, mais je finirai-**

…**A moins que je ne reçoive pas de reviews…**

***Sifflote* Je n'ai jamais craché sur les menaces peu convaincantes**

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice : ENFIN est le mot sur toutes les lèvres, me semble-t-il. Je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour Noël, et comment dire… la Saint-Valentin était là la semaine dernière _ Je m'excuse, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les fêtes de fin d'année en famille et ces premiers mois sont dur dur à l'université. Trêve d'excuses, voilà votre beau chapitre que vous attendiez tous ! J'ai dû traduire les paroles de Sho à mon grand dam, essayant autant que possible de garder les rimes. Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez ou pas, en tout cas c'est ce qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Concernant ses excuses sur le plateau télé, la traduction de la chanson des MAROON 5 est de moi intégralement. Voici les paroles originales telles qu'elles apparaissent dans le chapitre de Mystic-Rains :**

_**I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said**_

_**And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face, 'round here**_

_**Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
Would you ever turn your head and look?**_

_**See if I'm gone  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say**_

_**To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know**_

_**I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful**_

_**You're just an innocent  
A helpless victim of a spider's web**_

_**And I'm an insect  
Goin' after anything that I can get**_

_**So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back**_

_**Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say**_

_**To you  
That you wanna hear**_

_**That you wanna know  
I think I should go**_

_**The things I've done are way too shameful**_

_**And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad**_

_**Strung you along**_

_**Oh, Shame on myself**_

_**I don't know how I got so tangled...up…**_

*****J'ai pris quelque liberté de traduction, et je m'en excuse, mais c'était pour le bien-fondé du message de Sho. Et les répliques qui s'entrelacent avec les paroles sont des traductions non-officielles, c'est-à-dire de moi, certaines appartenant aux chapitres ****7, 13 et 14 de cette fanfic. Etant donné que je n'ai pas sous la main mes tomes, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. **

*****_Kaichou_**Directrice ou Président. Par e****xemple le titre complet du manga « Maid-sama » de Hiro Fujiwara est "Kaichou wa Maid-sama!" = "La Présidente (du conseil des élèves) est une Maid !"**

*******_Ryokan_**Auberge traditionnelle japonaise, en général comportant un onsen (bain chaud).**

***Vivement l'intervention de Ren, j'ai trop hâte de l'avoir sous les yeux pour vous apporter au plus vite la conclusion de ce chef d'œuvre. En attendant, portez-vous bien et merci de me lire. N'oubliez pas de supporter l'auteur en lui envoyant des reviews de support. ****Un simple : « I love your story. Please, post the next chap as soon as possible ! ****Thank you ****», c'est déjà bien, non ? A la prochaine !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	20. Que le spectacle continue ! Partie 2

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Mystic Rains_

* * *

Que le spectacle continue ! Partie 2 sur 3

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Salut mes chéris ! Nouveaux ou habitués, shippers de Sho ou de Ren. Bienvenue à l'EVENEMENT ! Maintenant avant que vous ne plongiez, parlons de trois choses. Vous pouvez soit :**

***Attendre le chapitre final si vous voulez tout lire sans cette satanée fin à suspense. Qu'est-ce qu'un mois ou deux d'attente après les 16 derniers, hein ? *évite les tomates***

***Lire mon « bref » résumé ci-dessous avant de dévorer ce chapitre**

***Tuer quelques heures et tout reprendre depuis le début. J'ai essayé de tisser ce qui allait se passer dans l'histoire depuis le début alors ça vous semblera plus cohérent si vous relisez tout.**

* * *

**L'histoire jusque-là :**

On demande à Ren Tsuruga s'il est gay lors d'une émission live à la télé. Malheureusement, il est incapable de répondre avant la fin de l'émission. Les rumeurs vont bon train à cause de cela. Le lendemain, après l'avoir croisé dans les coulisses de l'émission Bridge Rock, Sho défie Ren de conquérir Kyoko en une semaine afin de prouver qu'il n'est pas gay, sinon il devra annoncer son homosexualité. Ren relève le défi, demandant que si Sho perd il s'excuserait auprès de Kyoko de tout le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Chaque jour, Ren et Kyoko se rapprochent (avec l'aide occasionnelle de Yashiro) tandis que la présence médiatique de Ren commence à pâtir des rumeurs à son sujet. Au milieu de la semaine, Sho réalise (grâce à Shoko) ce qu'il a fait en défiant Ren de conquérir le cœur de Kyoko et le Président Takarada donne un ferme avertissement à Ren. Vers la fin de la semaine, Ren décide de faire annuler le pari, sachant combien cela blessera Kyoko si un jour elle en apprenait l'existence.

Avant de le faire officiellement annuler, Kanae découvre le pot aux roses et avec l'aide de Shoko confronte Kyoko à la vérité dissimulée derrière le soudain intérêt de Ren pour la rouquine. Jaloux de la réaction de Kyoko, Sho –présent lors de cette confession- engueule Kyoko, lui rappelant sa mère à elle et son inutilité sans personne vers qui se tourner. C'est une Kyoko visiblement meurtrie qui s'en va.

Ren et Sho réalisent tous deux combien ils ont blessé Kyoko et la valeur de leurs sentiments pour elle. Sho jure de compenser cela de la meilleure façon qu'il connait, c'est-à-dire en chantant. Après une nuit de recherches et un appel au Président Takarada, Ren réalise que Kyoko est partie et qu'il n'y a pas moyen de la contacter.

Yashiro et Ren décident donc d'un plan pour faire marcher la rumeur afin d'inciter Kyoko à regarder Bridge Rock la prochaine fois qu'il y passera en interview. Il compte y annoncer publiquement sa retraite en tant qu'acteur pour montrer la sincérité de ses sentiments pouur la jeune fille. Sho s'excuse en chanson juste avant l'émission et va voir Ren, lui annonçant que le défi est clos. Ren refuse d'accepter la chanson comme véritables excuses de Sho pour Kyoko. Chaque homme s'avoue l'un l'autre leur amour pour Kyoko juste avant que Bridge Rock ne débute.

**Oh mon dieu que ça a l'air ennuyeux raconté comme ça. Bref… QUE LE SPECTACLE CONTINUE ! [Fin de la note d'auteur]**

* * *

« Kyoko, je ne comprends pas, » annonça confusément Kanae alors qu'elle essayait d'enfiler le costume de poulet qu'elle avait détesté à la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Le costume avait beau être trop petit pour elle, ça irait pour ce que Kyoko avait l'intention de faire. « Pourquoi devons-nous l'arrêter ? Il devrait s'humilier devant le pays tout entier ! Regarde les choses qu'il a faites ! Je m'en fiche que c'était pour de l'amour ! »

« Je ne peux pas le laisser quitter, » répondit une Kyoko pressée, courant en tous sens dans la pièce pour trouver une tenue adéquate. « Ren Tsuruga ne devrait pas s'arrêter de jouer à cause d'une personne. Il a fait tout le chemin depuis la Californie pour devenir acteur. Je ne peux pas le laisser quitter comme ça. » Une paire de petites mains lui tendit une robe de soirée grise à paillettes absolument sublime. Soulagée, Kyoko s'en saisit et commença à enlever son uniforme rose bonbon de Love Me pour mettre la tenue de velours.

« Mais il t'a blessé, Kyoko ! Tu as dit au Président que tu allais t'arrêter de jouer. Tu ne devrais pas lever le petit doigt pour le défendre. » Kanae mit la tête du poulet par-dessus la sienne. « Pourquoi veux-tu retarder son annonce ? Pourquoi veux-tu prendre ma place ? »

Kyoko releva jusqu'à ses genoux la robe et ouvrit des cartons à la recherche d'une perruque acceptable. La prétendue petite amie de Ren Tsuruga devait être à couper le souffle pour avoir une chance de ravir son cœur ou le public ne marcherait jamais. Kyoko ne se serait jamais cru belle si ce n'ait été ce soir.

« Tu es bien trop bonne actrice pour être sous le charme, Moko-san ! » Kyoko farfouilla parmi de vieux accessoires de théâtre et au fond de boites poussiéreuses. « Même maintenant, Ren-san sait comment conquérir les débutantes qui travaillent avec lui. Je … sais que ça peut marcher avec moi si je suis convaincante. Je sais comment paraître amoureuse… »

« Kyoko … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dir… ? »

La même paire de petites mains lui tendit une perruque, que Kyoko prit avec un regard satisfait. La frange aérienne et les mèches raides bleu nuit tombaient en vagues successives sous les oreilles et la perruque semblait avoir été faite pour Princesse Rosa. La couleur ressemblait à la teinte originelle de son scalp et ça lui allait étonnamment comme un gant.

« Elle veut dire que Bo-san ferait mieux d'aller sur scène au plus vite. » Les prenant toutes les deux par surprise, la minuscule magicienne du maquillage sourit et entra dans la pièce, traînant derrière elle ses tours de magie dans un sac. « Ou alors il sera trop tard. Fuwa-san ne restera pas une éternité sur scène. »

« Fuwa est là ? » Demanda surprise Kotonami, coulant un regard à Kyoko. Cette dernière ne percuta pas vraiment les paroles de Jerry puisqu'elle arrangeait au mieux ses propres cheveux sous la perruque. Poussant un long soupir, relâchant autant son orgueil que son souffle, Kanae regarda Kyoko droit dans les yeux à travers les prunelles de Bo, la mascotte de Bridge Rock.

« Es-tu certaine Kyo… ? »

Kyoko marqua un temps alors qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie, voyant le poulet que son mentor avait utilisé comme confident jusqu'au bout.

« S'il te plait, Moko-san. »

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, pensant chacune à la situation délicate dans laquelle l'autre se trouvait. Kanae se mordit gentiment la lèvre sous le costume mais hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Jerry fit asseoir Kyoko sur un coffre d'accessoires et commença diligemment à lui mettre du fond de teint.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Kanae marmonna quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Visiblement pas enchantée, sa voix paraissait toutefois résolue et déterminée : « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais pouvoir empêcher Tsuruga de passer pour un idiot, alors dépêche-toi. »

« Hai ! » S'exclama Kyoko, l'appréciation et l'amour dégoulinant de sa voix.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoko, » murmura Jerry, pouffant tandis que la porte se fermait derrière le poulet, les laissant toutes les deux seules dans la salle faiblement éclairée. « Darling a aussi un plan … »

* * *

**« Ecoutez l'horloge faire tic toc ! »**

« Regardez-nous, de bric et de broc ! »

_«Sachez-le, on sait ce que c'est qu'du rock ! »_

**« C'est Bridge Rock ! » **« C'est Bridge Rock ! » _« C'est Bridge Rock!__ »_

Les trois célèbres présentateurs de Bridge Rock, Hikaru Ishibashi, Shin'ichi Ishibashi et Yuusei Ishibashi (aucun lien de parenté) firent tous signe à la caméra et au public tandis qu'ils débutaient leur émission de variété comme à l'accoutumée, avec l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite et le troisième au milieu de chacune de leur petite plateforme. Trois écrans de télévision derrière eux montraient le logo de l'émission et les spectateurs endiablés. Les spots balayèrent la scène, montrant l'un ou l'autre des présentateurs avant de les replonger dans l'obscurité.

Bref, presque comme à l'accoutumée. Hikaru Ishibashi n'était pas habitué à avoir des chanteurs faire leur show avant même que l'émission ne commence mais le directeur avait accepté le plan de son manager avant même qu'elle ait fini de l'énoncer. Imaginez, la sortie d'un tout nouveau single de Sho Fuwa juste avant la révélation de la journée. Si Sho n'était pas le chanteur n°1 au Japon avant, Hikaru était sûr que c'était le cas désormais.

Les trois hommes se rejoignirent au milieu de la plateforme, près du bord de la scène, et continuèrent de saluer la foule. Même maintenant, si tôt après la pause publicité et l'ouverture non-officielle de Bridge Rock par une célébrité, la foule avait retrouvé son comportement habituel pour la télé. Des applaudissements nourris et un chahut un peu plus prononcé que les autres émissions. C'était à prévoir, quand on savait que l'audimat consistait de plus de 70% du public japonais.

« Bienvenue tout le monde, à Bridge Rock ! » S'exclama Hikaru par-dessus les applaudissements de la foule. Il tenait son micro près de la bouche pour qu'il puisse être entendu à travers le tumulte d'un public survolté. A son entrée en matière, le public se fit plus bruyant encore, plus surexcité et intenable si cela était même possible.

« Nous savons pourquoi vous êtes tous là ! » Plaisanta Shin, faisant un signe de la main pour calmer le public de cette manière charismatique qui lui était coutumière. Tout ce qu'il faisait était nonchalant et apprécié.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » sourit Yuusei d'un air coquin, qui avec sa casquette et ses piques noires lui donnaient toujours l'allure d'un Yankee qui le rendait attirant d'une certaine manière. « Je serai toujours là pour vous les filles. » Alors qu'il faisait un clin d'œil à la foule, quelques gloussements se firent entendre.

« Je doute qu'elles sont là pour toi, » lâcha Hikaru d'un ton monotone, transformant les gloussements en éclats de rire. Yuu éclata de rire aussi et tapa amicalement l'épaule d'Hikaru. Ce qui était marrant avec Bridge Rock était que la façon dont ils se comportaient à l'écran était la même que la façon dont ils se comportaient hors plateau. Leur nom de famille identique et leur familiarité quasi-fraternelle semblaient apaiser les foules.

« Oh ne sois pas jaloux, Chibi-kun, » pouffa Yuu en lui serrant l'épaule. _J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête avec ça_. Hikaru jeta ouvertement un regard noir à celui qui se moquait de lui et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« On ne se bat pas devant les invités, » annonça Shin, brisant leur élan de violence, au grand amusement du public. « Merci à vous d'être ici, à ce spécial évènement Bridge Rock ! » La clameur des applaudissements et des cris rivalisa avec l'ouverture de l'émission.

« En parlant d'invités… »

« Voici l'homme de la soirée. »

« Ren Tsuruga ! »

Ren semblait apprécier la façon dont les lumières chaudes de la scène se réfléchissaient sur sa figure, le mettaient en valeur alors qu'il émergeait des rideaux sombres de l'entrée des invités. Il aimait l'attention du public, souriant tel un gentleman et faisant gracieusement signe aux spectateurs.

Calmée par le Ren Tsuruga gentleman et non pas celui qui était sujet à toutes les rumeurs dernièrement, la foule applaudit, l'acclama et cria haut et fort son nom. Comme si tout était revenu à la normale. Si Hikaru était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, l'acteur semblait être déterminé à apprécier la soirée comme étant la dernière qu'il passerait sur scène, la dernière fois que le monde entendrait parler de Ren Tsuruga et l'idolâtrerait comme le plus grand acteur et modèle du Japon.

« Ça fait longtemps, Tsuruga. » Yuu et Ren se saluèrent en tapant leur poing l'un contre l'autre, Hikaru lui serra la main et Shin s'inclina.

Hikaru amena son invité au fauteuil tandis que lui et ses collègues prenaient place dans leurs chaises respectives. Du coin de l'œil, il vit combien la caméra se concentrait sur la scène surélevée et l'acteur par-dessus tout.

« Bon Tsuruga-san, je sais que vous avez été ici la semaine dernière, mais ai-je raison de penser qu'entre temps beaucoup a changé ? » Sourit Shin, se plaçant de façon à mieux faire face à leur invité de marque.

« Beaucoup diraient que c'est un euphémisme. » Les bords des lèvres de Ren se tournèrent en un semblant de sourire. Des rires polis fusèrent.

« Et si vous nous en parliez ? » Proposa Yuu, se calant dans sa chaise. « Je suis sûr que ça a été une épreuve intéressante pour vous. »

« J'aurai cru que votre public en aurait assez d'entendre parler de ma semaine, » répondit poliment leur invité, faisant s'échanger un sourire entre Hikaru et Shin et faire renifler Yuu.

« Je me dois de vous contredire, Tsuruga-san, » sourit Hikaru tout d'abord à l'acteur puis au public. « En fait, je dirais que notre public est là pour vous entendre ce soir, et vous exclusivement, ne ? » Il aurait juré que des hurlements depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment se joignaient au clameur de la foule présente dans les studios. Ce qui le surprit le plus cependant fut les joues rosies de leur invité. Comme s'il était gêné. Décidément, Tsuruga était un acteur de talent.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tsuruga. » Le regard de Shin était presque malicieux, ce qui faisait écho aux regards des autres présentateurs. « Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivis… » « Sortez donc de sous votre caillou… » « Merci, Yuu… » Shin lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide tandis qu'Hikaru le tapait d'un air jovial. « …Nous avons fait un montage. »

* * *

Garder un visage impassible alors qu'il regardait sa semaine d'humiliation être résumée en cinq minutes à l'écran fut probablement la chose la plus dure que Tsuruga dût faire pendant une interview. L'embarrassante interview qui avait débuté sa semaine fut facilement éclipsée par la faible réfutation qu'il avait servi au public, les diverses réactions exagérées de ses fan-clubs et par-dessus tout, l'air d' « innocente admiration » dont le couvait son manager tandis que des caméras cachés filmaient leur journée en détails.

Repensant à cette semaine du point de vue d'un observateur silencieux, il pouvait voir pourquoi le Président avait été si déterminé à lui faire rencontrer des filles devant les caméras dès que le moulin à rumeurs s'était mis en marche et avait donc été enchanté de le voir sur scène ce soir. Le cercle des ragots l'aurait mangé tout cru et s'il avait voulu continuer sa carrière il aurait dû reconstruire près de deux ans de respect… il était presque chanceux de se retirer du monde du show-biz par choix.

Au moins son manager avait-il un futur en tant qu'acteur. Qui aurait cru que Yuki était un diamant à l'état brut ? Ren réfléchit à cela tandis que la scène de la crème-chantilly repassa à l'écran. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être _son _manager. Une espèce de revanche. Un manager était censé être un touche-à-tout. Et Ren avait appris du meilleur.

Alors que les lumières s'estompaient, le voyant rouge de la caméra se ralluma, montrant par là qu'ils étaient de nouveau en direct sur le plateau. Elles capturèrent toutes le vague sourire triste sur le visage du plus célèbre acteur japonais et la mine silencieuse des trois présentateurs. Tout le studio sembla se tendre d'anticipation tandis que la vedette de la soirée prenait la parole.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens talentueux et géniaux dans ce métier, qu'ils soient hétérosexuels ou non. » Commença lentement Ren, une expression des plus sérieuses sur la figure.

Les trois hôtes hochèrent la tête, déglutissant simultanément.

« Leur orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir avec leur travail et leur habileté à le faire. »

L'air sembla crépiter d'une énergie mal contenue alors que plusieurs autres personnes hochaient la tête à ses propos.

« Et la façon dont les gens ont réagis à cette histoire est une honte pour notre époque. Et si d'autres gens talentueux étaient gays ? Kijima Hidehito ou même Sho Fuwa ? Est-ce que ça changerait leur talent ? »

Yuu se pencha en avant et parla, prononçant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout un chacun : « Et vous ? »

« Moi ? » La salle entière retint son souffle et ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air dans tout le studio. « Je ne suis pas gay. »

Alors que la désinvolture d'un tel commentaire balayait la foule, il y eut soudain un soupir de groupe, un cri de triomphe et des pleurs de joie incontrôlables qui secouèrent la foule. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, il aurait cru avoir entendu un feu d'artifice éclater de soulagement dans le public.

Ren regarda en silence la nouvelle être digérée, transmise en murmures dans toute la salle, envoyée fiévreusement par SMS et mails à des destinataires aux anges qui à leur tour la faisaient passer à des amis dévastés. Les hôtes se tinrent coïts, laissant la clameur de la foule se muer en un discret bafouillage. Une fois fait, Hikaru posa enfin la question logique qui s'ensuivait. Celle pour laquelle Ren avait attendu toute la nuit.

« Alors pourquoi, Tsuruga-san ? »

Ren baissa la tête, frotta son front et ferma les yeux. Si ça devait être à un moment donné, alors ça devait être maintenant. « … Par amour, Ishibashi-san. Par amour. »

* * *

Hikaru savait qu'à la minute où il parlerait, ce serait le chaos. Et ce fut le cas. C'était vraiment le genre de débandade qu'on avait à l'annonce de la fin du monde. Où les choses se passaient tellement mal qu'on ne savait plus comment réagir. Tout et tout le monde s'immobilisa. A tel point qu'on aurait cru que le public était en pré-fabriqué. Des bouts de carton collés ensemble pour faire des rangées rigides de femmes pétrifiées. Il se sentit presque mal. D'un soulagement sans nom à l'éclat impromptu en mille morceaux de rêves de fan-girls.

« C'en est presque amusant, Ishibashi-san. Je n'ai pas réalisé que je me faisais dévorer. Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'étais si faible avant d'y être confronté. » Ren paraissait un peu perdu, alors qu'il relevait la tête et passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Hikaru garda ses yeux sur Ren, hochant la tête pour lui faire signe de continuer. Pour le moment, tandis que le public avalait l'information, l'acteur devait lui parler comme s'ils étaient confidents et qu'il n'y avait pas des millions de spectateurs éberlués scotchés devant leurs écrans.

« J'ai toujours cru que je devais être seul. Jusqu'à ce que je devienne la meilleure personne possible. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse briller suffisamment pour me laver de mes pêchés et valoir l'amour que me portaient les gens. Mais chaque jour où je travaillais, je me cloisonnais plus encore dans ce but. Je devais devenir un meilleur acteur. Je devais m'améliorer au possible. Pour être à la hauteur de leurs attentes et me surpasser aux yeux des réalisateurs. Pour apporter de la joie à tous les fans qui me suivaient, même lorsque je détruisais la personne que j'étais pour devenir la personne que je croyais devoir être. Pour ma famille et son nom. »

Il leva les yeux sur le conglomérat de fans et d'admirateurs devant lui, un sourire doux-amer tenant lieu de réponse.

« Mais elle… elle m'a regardé sombrer. Et m'effondrer. Puis m'a ramené à la surface. Elle avait des attentes que je devais combler. Elle ne m'a pas permis de sombrer plus loin et ne m'a pas couvé comme certains. Si je me montrais à la hauteur, elle m'encensait. Quand je me retrouvais dans une cage que je m'étais moi-même fabriqué, elle en détruisait les murs, me marquait comme sienne et emplissait une âme qui ne semblait pouvoir que drainer le bonheur. »

Ren grinça des dents et serra les poings. Hikaru le regarda avec attention : il semblait se rappeler d'un souvenir qui lui était cher et qui avait été en quelque sorte teinté. De par sa faute. Il y avait un mélange de ressentiment et de fureur, avec une agonie toute personnelle et une envie poignante pour une chose qui était inaccessible.

Ses yeux sombres passèrent sur les présentateurs puis se posèrent sur la caméra. Il la fixait si fort qu'Hikaru se demandait s'il ne voulait pas s'adresser à quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la lentille.

« C'est pourquoi je suis là. Pour avouer. Je ne mérite peut-être pas son amour mais je ne peux pas partir sans m'excuser de l'avoir blessé et lui dire combien je l'aimerai qu'importe ses sentiments à mon égard. »

« N'en dites pas plus, Tsuruga-san. » Sourit Shin, bluffé de voir combien les mots de l'acteur semblaient sincères. Yuusei était tout aussi estomaqué tandis qu'Hikaru restait pétrifié sur sa chaise. Ren Tsuruga était évidemment le roi des arts dramatiques mais lorsqu'il était question de sa vie amoureuse, ou même de ses rares rôles romantiques, le Numéro 1 ne semblait pas aussi ouvert ni aussi convaincant qu'à cet instant. Les mots de dévotion de leur idole étaient suffisamment vagues pour passer comme une déclaration à tout un chacun dans le public. Comme s'il jouait la plus belle musique du monde. Offrait la plus belle des pâtisseries. Le tout saupoudré de rêves.

Bref, il leur faisait son show.

« Est-ce que vous voudriez tous rencontrer la chérie de Tsuruga-san ? » Cria Yuusei, lançant son poing en l'air pour dynamiser la salle. Qui lui répondit de manière tonitruante.

« Il se doit de nous la présenter, surtout après tout ça, » poursuivit Shin, en souriant malicieusement à l'acteur hébété.

Hikaru se sentait presque aussi apathique, presque dépassé par cette myriade de sentiments que leur invité avait dévoilé dans sa confession à cœur ouvert. Et il était surpris de voir Ren secoué, alors que les sourcils de l'acteur se haussaient et que son teint devenait subitement plus pâle. Mais c'était aussi un professionnel et il avait un autre invité à accueillir. Il se leva donc du canapé, suivi de ses deux collègues, et tendit la main vers l'entrée principale.

**« Bienvenue ! »** « Bienvenue ! » _« Bienvenue ! »_

* * *

« COT COT ! »

Kanae tint le…son…sa tête alors qu'elle montait sur scène. Trébuchant maladroitement, quatre paires de sourcils se haussèrent pour voir la mascotte à moitié marcher à moitié se traîner sur scène, comme si le déguisement lui pesait.

_Comment est-elle capable de se mouvoir là-dedans tout en ayant la pêche ?_

« Bo ? » Héla le plus petit des présentateurs tout en sursautant. Il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle apparaisse et sauve l'acteur de lui-même. Et en fait… ben, ils avaient Kanae Kotonami … en quelque sorte.

Alors qu'elle essayait de s'avançait, la queue du poulet se retrouva coincée entre les cordes, tirant le rideau vers le bas.

« Bo, arrête ! » S'exclama le blondinet, se levant et faisant signe à leur vieille mascotte d'arrêter. Le poulot obtempéra, permettant aux techniciens de libérer l'oiseau de sa position risquée et à la foule de pouffer.

Kanae eut un air dépité dans le costume et réalisa ce qu'elle avait failli faire. Si elle avait fait dégringoler la tringle à rideau, quoi que ce soit que Kyoko préparait en coulisses aurait été révélée. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait mieux se débrouiller si elle voulait pouvoir gagner le temps dont sa meilleure amie avait tant besoin.

« Je croyais que tous les poulets étaient des mâles, » s'interrogea le blondinet alors que le plus petit des trois présentateurs haussait les épaules. « Bo ? » Demanda Yuu (elle était quasi sûre que c'était lui) en la regardant.

Mettant un doigt sur son bec, Bo leur fit signe de se taire comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Le présentateur fit une ébauche de sourire tandis que le public éclatait de rire de nouveau.

« Tsuruga-san ? » Le héla jovialement Shin, à moitié accusateur et à moitié mutin. « Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez à ce point le poulet. »

« Je suis plutôt un fan des fruits de mer, en fait. » Sourit Ren, faisant redoubler les accès de rire dans la foule.

La mascotte se dépêcha de courir à l'autre bout de la scène, où le réalisateur dépité lui montrait le poing. Bo tira à lui la boite d'accessoires qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sifflotant à l'excès et remuant les plumes de sa queue devant la caméra, Bo sortit de la boite un poisson de la taille d'un homme et le jeta cérémonieusement sur son dos.

Et puis Bo se tourna vers Ren, réussissant presque à bouger de manière suggestive ses sourcils. « MAINTENANT tu me veux ? » Semblait-il dire. Ren sourit franchement aux efforts du poulet avant de lâcher un soupir dramatique. « Je suis navré, Bo. » Ren traversa la scène et se posta à la hauteur de Bo à qui il prit la main couverte de plumes qui ne tenait pas le poisson. « Nous avons beau être des amis de longue date, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment t'aimer de la manière qui est tienne. Mon cœur est déjà aux mains d'une autre. »

_Ça vaudrait mieux… avec toute la honte que je me tape_, grinça des dents Kotonami à l'intérieur du costume tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un travail d'amateur, pas maintenant.

Bo se ratatina sur lui-même et, tandis que le poisson glissait au sol, il fit apparaître une perruque blonde (qu'il avait trouvée dans la boite à accessoires).

Plaçant le postiche flavescent sur la tête du poulet, l'acteur se contenta de secouer la tête pour appuyer sa précédente affirmation.

Un écrin sur-dimensionné. Une raquette de badminton. Un nœud-papillon noir. Une gigantesque hotte de Père Noël avec le symbole du yen dessus (que Kanae ne put qu'à peine soulever, encore moins porter). Elle la lâcha aux pieds de l'acteur.

Chaque accessoire plongeait plus encore le poulet dans le désespoir, amenant en quelque sorte le public à le prendre en pitié.

Bo sortit finalement une unique rose, à laquelle Tsuruga ne put que dire non. Il tapota la tête de l'oiseau et retourna rapidement s'asseoir, alors que Bo faisait semblant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Se sentant mal pour lui, Yuu essuya une larme de rire alors qu'il regardait Bo se lamenter sous sa lumière bleue. Tenant la rose en l'air, un ingénieux technicien fit en sorte que de la neige tombe sur l'oiseau au cœur brisé, tandis que les cris d'encouragement de la foule ébranlaient le studio.

Shin lâcha un petit rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Hikaru pour savoir la suite du programme. Malgré sa taille, Hikaru était vraiment le chef du trio et c'était lui qui comprenait le mieux la télévision. « Du temps ? » Susurra Shin. Hikaru hocha la tête, gardant son sourire pour la caméra. « Bo ne répond pas à nos arrêts. »

Bloquant le micro pour éviter de se faire entendre sur les ondes, Yuu chuchota : « Vous croyez que Kyoko a oublié la suite ? » juste suffisamment fort pour qu'eux quatre l'entendent. « Nous devons l'arrêter. »

* * *

Ces huit mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs comme un nuage alors que Ren en absorbait lentement le sens.

« Vous croyez que Kyoko a oublié la suite ? »

_Kyoko… Kyoko…_

Ren regarda sous le choc le poulet commencer à étreindre la foule, causant le public de rire encore plus et de repousser gentiment la mascotte lorsqu'elle était à portée.

_Bo… Kyoko… le poulet était Kyoko ?_

**Tout le Japon peut bien se laisser duper par ton sourire enjôleur, avec moi, ça ne prend pas…***

Se levant presque aussi vite qu'il s'était assis, l'acteur vola pratiquement au-dessus de la scène alors qu'il se rapprochait du volatile.

**Si tu refoules tes sentiments, c'est parce que cette fille est encore au lycée, c'est ça ?****

L'excitation soudaine de la foule vis-à-vis de la mascotte s'évapora rapidement dès que les spectateurs aperçurent la mine chamboulée de leur idole. Bo, inconscient, continuait de jouer avec les membres du public qui ne s'étaient encore rendu compte de rien.

Elle avait supporté sa conquête de la lycéenne. Elle s'était rie de lui, l'avait détesté, mais pourtant l'avait aidé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés sous son déguisement. Et elle était délibérément partie à sa recherche lorsqu'il avait eu du mal avec le rôle de Katsuki.

« Tsuruga ? » L'appela perplexe Shin en se levant à son tour.

_Franchement… une tête de poulet sur un corps de canard. Était-il vraiment si aveugle ?_

Il pouvait se souvenir du rire du poulet, réalisant soudain combien il lui avait paru familier à l'époque.

Les derniers membres inconscients du public virent la figure de l'acteur et s'écartèrent presque aussitôt, se fondant dans la foule qui murmurait à tout va. Le couinement du poulet s'estompa bien vite lorsque Kanae sentit l'ombre du grand acteur fondre sur son costume de mascotte.

**« Vous… l'avez… blessé ! »**

**« Kotonami-san… »**

**« Moko-san ! Arrête ! »**

Il lui avait tout avoué. Déjà. Avant même que l'émission ne commence.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu te préoccupes du sort de ceux qui t'entourent quand tu leur fais subir tes caprices ! Et s'ils te suivaient dans tes délires ? Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des sentiments alors que ton cœur bat pour un autre ! Que faire si… si on te croit… »*****

Kyoko ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne le lui avait pas dit en face. Désormais, il pouvait le faire.

* * *

_Andouille de Tsuruga ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là ? … Oh… oh non…_

Kanae reconnut ce visage, visible à travers les yeux de son costume. C'était le visage du garçon qui allait déclarer sa flamme le dernier jour du semestre de printemps. Le regard cajoleur d'un amour transi un soir de Noël. L'air du bouquet final dans toutes les cassettes de simulation du Président…

Et il n'était pas en train de regarder le mauvais membre de LoveMe.

_Non… pas maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas réaliser maintenant que Bo est Kyoko ! Pas quand je suis là !_

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Ren Tsuruga se mit à tirer sur la tête de la mascotte. Elle s'en saisit aussi et tira la tête vers le bas de toutes ses forces. Elle devait l'arrêter. Pas seulement pour Kyoko, mais aussi pour sa propre fierté et carrière.

« Noooooooooonnn ! » Hurla le poulet en tenant sa tête en place aussi fermement que ses plumes le lui permettaient.

« Ne fais pas ça, Tsuruga ! » L'acteur continua de tirer immanquablement. Tout aussi déterminé à voir son visage qu'elle à le cacher. « Je ne suis pas elle ! Je ne suis pas elle ! »

« Non. C'est moi. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Désolée Rua –la meilleure et plus patiente des beta (Veuillez la remercier comme il se doit, chers lecteurs). Je voulais publier la fin avant le Nouvel An. Mais avec un petit bloquage au niveau de la romance, je me suis dit que j'allais faire de ce chap l'avant-dernier de la fic plutôt. Et garder tout cette « romance » pour la toute fin.**

**Avis à tout le monde, le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt. Et je n'ai plus que trois pages à écrire, plus ou moins. Je me suis dit que j'allais le finir avant le Réveillon… mais vu que c'est dans deux jours… j'espère le finir avant la Saint-Valentin. Ce sera mon cadeau à tous ceux qui me suivent encore.**

**Note de la traductrice : * ****© Traduction : Wladimir Labaere et Hiroko Onoe pour la citation de Bo du Tome 4 _ Chapitre 23.**

**** ****© Traduction : Wladimir Labaere et Hiroko Onoe pour la citation de Bo du Tome 12 _ Chapitre 67.**

***** Les deux citations à ce niveau-là sont du chapitre 7 de cette fic (copyright Hermi-kô donc^^), dits [de haut en bas] par Kanae, Ren, Bo, Kanae. Et oui, puisque Ren vient de faire la connexion entre la mascotte et Kyoko, il vient de se souvenir que le volatile avait appelé Kanae « Moko-san » comme seule Kyoko ose le faire.**

≫ **« ENFIN » est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. Depuis que je suis en Chine je bosse sur ce chapitre d'une dizaine de pages, relisant et rectifiant ma traduction continuellement, et demandant des conseils à mon meilleur ami et écrivain pareillement. Je suis navrée pour l'attente, je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde que de s'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans le chapitre final, mais sachez que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous le fournir aussi vite et bien que possible. Pour toute réclamation, correction, gentillesse que vous souhaitez me faire parvenir, veuillez laisser une review ou bien me contacter par MP ^^' Je ne mords personne, que je sache, j'offre juste un verre de limonade. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*** **


End file.
